En el interior de las hadas
by Noalovegood
Summary: (AU) La verdadera felicidad se halla en el interior de las hadas, ese pozo sin fondo que dibuja tu mirada Una misma frase pintada en un mural perdido de la ciudad de Magnolia, un grupo de jóvenes que lucha por sobrevivir a las adversidades. Una historia de los suburbios, de los lujos, de aciertos y errores. De amistad y rencillas; amores y desamores. Una historia de la vida.
1. Amanece, que no es poco

**Prólogo: Amanece, que no es poco**

— Zeref —

Se despertó de un sobresalto tras una noche movida. Sentía malestar en el cuerpo, una arcada le recorrió la garganta y a punto estuvo de expulsar hasta el demonio que vivía en sus entrañas por la boca. Podría ser un día especial, pero lo cierto es que sólo era un despertar más. _La vida en caos_. Aquel podía ser el título perfecto de una obra sobre su vida, en su mente visionaba a los actores de Hollywood interpretando los papeles entusiasmados, como si su historia albergara una profundidad propia de los bohemios del siglo XIX que tanto atraían a los _modernitos_ actuales. Aguantó la risa en silencio ante tales ocurrencias. Él, Zeref, un desgraciado perdido, siendo alguien tan importante para dedicarle una obra teatral en su memoria.

Intentó visualizar algo mientras sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad de las altas horas de la madrugada, con tal de ubicarse y recordar dónde se hallaba. Lanzó la mano en busca de una pista que le llevara a reconocer su alrededor, quedó impactado cuando sus dedos palparon el contorno de un pecho femenino al desnudo. Giró el rostro en busca de su dueña sorprendido, se preguntó confuso si había mantenido relaciones sexuales en las últimas horas, pues viniendo de él, cualquier cosa era posible.

Dimaria.

Casi se atragantó de risa al contemplarla, con a penas un fino tanga cubriéndole, la chica yacía toda desparramada extendida en el colchón que habituaba a tener tirado en el suelo, con la baba cayéndole por la comisura del labio inferior y su cabello rubio teñido alborotado. Junto a ellos, a parte de una gran cantidad de latas de cerveza y colillas acumuladas en el cenicero, se encontraba uno de sus compañeros de piso. Estudiante de robótica y excéntrico como el sólo, Wahl, los acompaña dormido en el suelo a medio vestir. Sólo cuando observó su propio pecho, descubrió su cuasi desnudez. De no ser por los casi cuarenta grados de una calurosa noche de verano y porque Dimaria no les tocaría ni con un palo; por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que los tres se hubieran marcado un _ménage à trois._ Pero, entonces recordó que Wahl era un misántropo asexual exclusivamente interesado en las _maquinitas_ y que Dimaria deslizaba su lengua por la entrepierna de más mujeres de las que era capaz de contar.

Trató de levantarse del suelo, tambaleándose, le faltó poco para tropezar con « _una muy dulce bella durmiente»_. Remarcó lo de bella dentro de su sien, puesto que realmente la chica poco tenía de dulce y algo bueno tenía que comentar de su grupo de amigos. Sentía que a pesar de mantenerme en pie, no podía emprender ni un sólo paso. Quizás en el fondo, seguía un poco borracho. Achicó los ojos, concentrando la vista en la pequeña y desordenada habitación en busca de su camisa. No le apetecía estar presente cuando aquel par se despertara, lo distraerían de nuevo y debía evitar problemas.

Rebuscando en la oscuridad, se cuestionó cuánto tiempo permaneció ausente. « _¿Llevo una noche o dos de fiesta?_ », meditó torciendo la comisura del labio en un intento de sinuosa sonrisa. « _Mi tío y mi hermano van a cortarme los huevos y hacer tortilla con ellos si no vuelvo pronto._ » Escuchó un ruido, perfectamente audible debido al silencio sepulcral que se respiraba en el ambiente y se giró curioso en busca de su origen. Procedía del baño, estaba seguro de que no había ningún inquilino más aquella semana, por lo que, o había transcurrido más tiempo del pensado fuera de casa o les acompañaba algún _invitado_. Se asomó desde la puerta, distinguiendo la sombra de una mujer de marcadas curvas y larga cabellera.

—¿Ahora además de ser un deshecho humano te gusta espiar jovencitas?

Dimaria le observaba desde el colchón, incorporándose y sentándose en éste, se colocó una camiseta de tirantes blanca que a penas le cubría la desnudez, comenzó a buscar en las colillas restos aprovechables para liarse un pitillo. Era una costumbre muy propia de ella, que Zeref descubrió el primer día que se conocieron. _Dimaria_ _la apuradora_ , siempre reciclaba cualquier cosa con obsesión, afirmando su capacidad de dominar el tiempo de los objetos porque aquello que tocaba duraba más entre sus manos. En realidad, era una manera absurda de afirmar su escasa economía y su fácil adaptación a ésta. No eran más que los delirios de poder de una chica con serios problemas de interpretación de la realidad. O eso era lo que muchas veces el azabache le comentaba sarcástico.

Él le sonrió, alternando la mirada entre los ágiles dedos de ella liando el cigarrillo; y la chica que trasteaba dentro del aseo. Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, la muchacha se asustó al toparse con Zeref. Sus ojos color miel se agacharon evitando el contacto visual con él, sacudió una mano con timidez despidiéndose de la rubia y se marchó apurada sin mediar palabra.

—¿Recuerdas al menos el nombre de _ésta_? —le pregunto curioso. Dimaria meditó la respuesta unos segundos.

—Ahmmm... Juraría que empieza por K... —la incertidumbre provocó una risa sonora en el joven, despertando un rugido del somnoliento de Walh— ¡No te rías, cerdo! —le lanzó una lata de cerveza vacía— Es sólo una hetero curiosa más, se alejara del ambiente en dos días o...

—Volverá en busca de más —acabó la frase que tanto conocía de memoria.

Zeref anunció su partida, su amiga le ofreció el cigarro que acababa de liar, pero la oferta fue declinada. Su estómago era una bomba de relojería que en cualquier momento estallaría embriagando a todo aquel que se viera salpicado por sus vísceras. Salió por la puerta, bajó los tres pisos a pie porque el edificio era demasiado antiguo para tener ascensor y salió hacia el exterior.

El cielo estaba teñido de negro, aunque las pinceladas de luz no tardarían en brotar. Al contrario que muchos mortales, él detestaba los rayos de sol acribillando su piel. La noche era su guarida, las estrellas, las únicas confidentes que no juzgaban los designios de su caótica mente y la luna, la cuna que le daba cobijo. Odiaba vivir de día y los colores que el sol dibujaba en el mundo, los sentía vacíos, superficiales, percibía que todo aquello que le rodeaba no era más que una masa de mentiras que intentaban adornarse con paisajes recargados de falsa alegría.

Prefería moverse como una sombra, ser un vampiro, un demonio o uno de esos monstruos que se esconden bajo la cama para martirizar a los pequeños. Lo único que le importaba era seguir permaneciendo en la noche.

Quizás, porque _su último día_ aconteció bajo el sol.

Rió con amargura, las palabras que le susurraba su cerebro le sonaban demasiado a las típicas _historietas_ de no-muertos. Pero, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que era después de morir y renacer.

 _Re-na-cer_

Repitió las sílabas para sus adentros, una y otra vez, como si al hacerlo se volvieran un bloque duro de cemento que cayera sobre sus hombros revelando la verdad. No había resurgido de sus cenizas cual ave fénix, sólo lo fingía de cara a sus allegados. Realmente, nunca había dejado de estar muerto, razón de más para acudir a la noche buscando supervivencia. Una mera contradicción que formaba parte de las múltiples paradojas que martirizaban sus pensamientos diarios.

Noche, caos y destrucción. Eran el oxígeno que lo mantenía en pie e impedía que se quitara la vida.

Perdido en sus reflexiones, atravesó los suburbios de la ciudad hasta llegar a las puertas de su bloque de pisos. Con sus gruesos ladrillos rojos sin esmaltar, formaban parte de un entramado de edificios bajo protección civil, asequibles para familias de escasos recursos que, como la suya, sobrevivían a base de trabajos precarios y explotación laboral. No era el barrio con el que los matrimonios felices sueñan cuando tejen su futuro, los índices de criminalidad y las malas influencias era la norma de la calle. Casi todos los niños crecían bajo las raíces de familias disfuncionales, el fracaso escolar era una realidad inminente y los pocos que prosperaban en el campo académico lo hacían a través de becas o ganándose su propio dinero. Cualquiera pensaría que el barrio era el peor infierno donde podías caer, pero formaba parte de su historia y de algún modo, sentía cierto apego hacía aquel lugar.

Tras dejar el ascensor, abrió la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no atraer la atención de su familia. Dentro, creyó recobrar su estado de embriaguez cuando su trasero chocó bruscamente contra el suelo. En realidad, el motivo de su caída fue el puñetazo que su tío Igneel asestó contra su mejilla derecha. Éste, le miraba con sus oscuros ojos resplandecientes como llamas, mostrando un enfado incontrolado. Antes de que Zeref pudiera rechistar, su hermano Natsu se le acercó, suponiendo que acudía en su auxilio, extendió su mano para que lo ayudara a levantarse. Entonces, el pelirrosado le golpeó con fuerza en la otra mejilla.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué cojones os ha dado?! —Zeref se sujetaba la cara para calmar el dolor, mientras trataba de ponerse en pie. En esta ocasión, su tío colaboró con él, una vez erguido lo estampó contra la pared y agarró con ira el cuello de la camisa del azabache.

—¿Desapareces dos putos días y aún tienes los huevos de preguntar? —lo fulminaba con tanta rabia que pensó que iba a prenderle fuego con la mirada.— ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡¿Has consumido algo?! ¡Responde, joder! —lo zarandeó tan encolerizado que Natsu tuvo que interceder y calmarle.

—Viejo no te pases... —colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su tío y éste se suavizó un poco, consciente de su descontrol, soltó a su sobrino.

No era la primera vez que Zeref conocía la cólera de su tío. Por lo general, era un hombre amante del humor, hiperactivo, un tanto simple y carente de cultura, pero afable y buena persona al fin y al cabo. Disfrutaba disputando con su amigo de la infancia, Metalicana, comportándose a menudo como un par de inmaduros. Pero, Igneel había llegado a su límite con el comportamiento de Zeref, el moreno rebelde despertó su faceta más violenta. Igneel respiró agitado, su cabello rosado enmarañado denotaba su nerviosismo, pues tenía la manía de sacudirse la melena cuando se impacientaba. Caminaba alterado dando círculos en la entrada de la casa, merodeando a sus sobrinos. Natsu posaba los ojos en su hermano con seriedad y Zeref dejaba la vista perdida en sus zapatos.

—Os he criado. —comentó abatido el hombre— Sin tener ni zorra de cómo educar a unos niños. Matándome cada día para que no os faltara de nada, para que tuvierais un futuro mejor que este barrio de mierda. —golpeó la pared con rabia— ¡Por mi hermana! Porque sois sus hijos y no tenéis otro lugar a donde ir. —sacudió su pecho con la palma de su mano— Seguramente, no he sido el mejor padre para vosotros. Yo nunca imaginé que acabaría dedicando la mitad de mi vida a cuidaros, pero sois mis sobrinos. Y juro por la tumba de mi difunta hermana que haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos para que salgáis adelante, aunque para eso tenga que partirte la cara. —la amenaza fue acompañada con un dedo índice de Igneel apuntando al mayor de sus sobrinos. Se dirigió hacia Natsu con voz más calmada tras desahogarse— Llama a Erza y avísale de que no es necesaria la orden de búsqueda. Vayamos a la cocina, prepararé alguna infusión para relajarnos.

—Viejo, son casi las seis de la mañana y hoy libraba. Como la despierte, es capaz de presentarse y derribar la puerta de una patada.

Igneel bufó, la informarla más tarde. Se encaminó hacia la cocina seguido de sus sobrinos y los instó a sentarse en los taburetes.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —le preguntó con frialdad, ante el silencio de Zeref, su tío prosiguió mientras preparaba unas infusiones de valeriana— Creo que lo correcto sería que mandáramos analizar tu orina para quedarme tranquilo. —sacó uno de los botes del armario que el médico le cedió y lo colocó sobre la mesa. El joven rió con sorna.

—No pienso mear en eso.

—Es mi medio para conocer la verdad. —deslizó el bote por la mesa hasta plantarlo en el extremo donde se encontraba Zeref.

—No puedes obligarme, hace años que dejé atrás la minoría de edad. —colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza, despreocupado, a modo de provocación. Igneel apoyó las suyas sobre la mesa y se arrimó hasta casi tocarlo.

—¿Pretendes retarme? —se dirigió a su sobrino menor— Natsu, llama a Metalicana. Tu hermanito no tendrá los cojones de desafiarnos a ambos. Pienso obligarte a mear en el bote aunque tenga que sacártela a la fuerza.

—Emmm... viejo, te recuerdo que son las seis de la mañana... —mencionó Natsu desorientado. Zeref acentuó la sonrisa de sus labios, la estrategia de su tío se le antojaba como un juego cada vez más absurdo.

—¿En serio crees qué ese viejo cascarrabias va a intimidarme? —comentó burlón— Hagamos un trato, te cuento donde he estado, no vuelvo a hacerlo y quedamos en paz. ¿Te hace?

Igneel lo miró de tal manera que parecía que iba a volver a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas. Respiró hondo, pues si se dejaba arrastrar por la ira temía acabar matándole a golpes. Le costaba horrores aplacar su impulsividad y meditar sus actos, pero la experiencia de los años jugaba un poco a su favor. Abrió la boca, pero la voz de Natsu los sorprendió:

—Cuando mamá murió en el accidente de tráfico pensé que nada podía destrozarme tanto como su pérdida. —se negó a mirar a su hermano, con la visión centrada en las lineas que dibujaba la madera de la mesa— Entonces, acabaste en el hospital, descubriendo que un infierno peor era posible. —alzó sus ojos, atravesando con ellos a su hermano— Deja de hacer el gilipollas, Zeref.

El moreno mutó la expresión de su rostro. Su cínica sonrisa desapareció, sustituida por un gesto serio. Si algo mantenía su cordura en vilo, era precisamente el amor que profesaba por su hermano. Las circunstancias los había separado en los últimos tiempos, pero Natsu siempre sería su máxima debilidad, aquel que abofeteaba su arrogancia hasta transportarlo a la realidad aunque fuera de manera efímera.

Tras las palabras del pelirrosado, una pequeña oleada de calma redujo la tensión de la sala. Más sereno, Zeref recuperó pequeños fragmentos de los últimos días. Su cerebro se compuso de recuerdos variados: música, luces intermitentes, mujeres bonitas, conciertos de rock alternativo, litros de alcohol y drogas blandas. Las imágenes se fusionaban, su cronología era difusa y cuestionaba la veracidad de algunas. Recobró la estampa del desquiciado de Wahl danzando a su alrededor con una máscara de simio al estilo _steampunk_ , a Brandish mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja, incluso rememoró la sensación extraña de tener a Dimaria devorando los labios de una chica prácticamente sobre él, apretujados en el coche de un colega. Todo aquello no era más que una milésima parte de lo vivido, la mayoría de sus recuerdos nunca volverían. Se marcharon junto al alcohol por el agujero del retrete cuando tiró de la cadena del olvido. No obstante, los pocos momentos recuperados le aportaban una idea de su ubicación.

—El grupo de Dimaria tocaba en una fiesta universitaria como preámbulo del inicio de las clases. Creo... creo que eso fue ayer, no estoy seguro. El día de antes, seguramente me quedaría en su casa tomando algunas birras —Igneel lo escrutó con la mirada y Zeref suspiró— y.. puede que algo más.

—Gracias por contarlo. —los ojos de su tío mostraban decepción— Pero, como puedes imaginar. No tengo pruebas que lo demuestren para creerte.

—Es verdad, —saltó el menor de los Dragneel en defensa de su hermano, Igneel se giró hacia él sorprendido— Gajeel llevó a Juvia a la fiesta para que se despejara y conociera el ambiente universitario. Lisanna y yo también íbamos a ir pero...

—¡¿Has vuelto con Lis, canijo?! —su tío cambió su semblante serio por una sonrisa emotiva.

—Emmmh.. yo no.. —intentó corregirlo, pero Igneel divagaba alegremente sin escuchar a su sobrino sobre lo mucho que disfrutaba de la presencia de la pequeña de los Strauss en su familia, así que Natsu desistió en su intento.

Zeref se deslumbró. No tanto por la supuesta reconciliación de su hermano con su ex, puesto que intuía que debía de tratarse de un asunto meramente amistoso a pesar del entusiasmo manifestado por su tío. Lo que verdaderamente lo inquietaba era el regreso de Juvia, especialmente por su intención de retomar sus sueños e iniciar la carrera. El moreno sonrió pensativo, feliz por Juvia, pues aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: que la chica comenzaba a salir del pozo en el que se había ahogado tiempo atrás.

Igneel reparó su compostura y adquirió de nuevo su tono autoritario para dirigirse al azabache.

—Voy a esforzarme por creerte por esta vez. Aunque, pase por alto este incidente y te dé otra oportunidad, debes comprender que mi paciencia, —miró a Natsu— nuestra paciencia tiene un límite. Sé que tu mente no funciona... como el resto, pero por eso mismo tienes que apoyarte en los que te quieren y dejarte ayudar. —retiró el bote de la orina de la vista del joven— No es necesario utilizarlo, sé de sobras que has recaído. No te lo diré más, Zeref. Tienes una vida por delante, un hermano al que dar ejemplo y una carrera por terminar. Vuelve a matricularte en la universidad, céntrate, busca un oficio y renace. De lo contrario... me temo que no me quedará más opción que ingresarte a la fuerza.

El moreno asintió y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana desde donde se proyectaban los rayos del sol. Natsu se despidió y se encaminó a la cama para descansar donde Happy lo esperaba hecho un obillo. Igneel también quiso aprovechar las pocas horas que le quedaban antes de irse a la fábrica, observó a su sobrino con tristeza. Tenía el mismo rostro que cuando no era más que un niño, con facciones suaves muy similares a las de su hermana pequeña. « _Katie... ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar?..._ », reflexionó dolorido al tiempo que abandonaba la estancia.

 _Re-na-cer_

De nuevo, su tío había repetido las palabras que más le torturaban. ¿Era posible devolver a la vida aquello que nacía muerto? Él estaba roto, desde siempre. La luz del sol avanzaba, comiéndose mayor terreno de la mesa a cada minuto que pasaba. Lo odiaba. Al igual que la estúpida frase que su tío reiteraba cada vez que algo les hundía. Inconsciente, y como para convencerse, la recitó en voz alta.

—Amanece, que no es poco...

— Mavis —

 _Se había convertido en sus propios latidos, ya no tenía piel, ni huesos que le pesaran. Sólo latidos sonando en un espacio vacío. El tiempo corría, se derretía a su lado como las pinceladas de Dalí en sus relojes blandos, convirtiéndola en la nada._

 _La extrañaba._

 _Como se añora un lugar cuando estás lejos de casa y no sabes cuándo volverás, ni tan si quiera si pisarás el suelo que te vio crecer de nuevo._

 _Lloraba, intensamente lloraba._

 _Lloraba hasta que las lágrimas ya no eran saladas, sino que se componían de ácido que le quemaban la cara. Los ojos hinchados, las mejillas ahogadas en su propio mar y los temblorosos labios dibujando una mueca de dolor._

 _Se acurrucaba en su lado de la cama donde tiempo atrás compartieron sueños, proyectos, susurros y sonrisas. Las carcajadas se esfumaban en el recuerdo, ahora que entre las sábanas sólo quedaba el silencio._

 _Quería ser hechicera, obtener poderes mágicos de la noche a la mañana, tomar el tiempo atrás y salvarla, tal y como hacían los héroes de los cómics que de vez en cuando leía para alejarse de su realidad._

 _Mas, sus deseos trazaban una mancha borrosa que se desvanecía en la laguna de su mente, llamada ahora Estigia._

 _El horror la obligaba a convencerse de que no era más que una pesadilla._

 _Los deseos eran mentira._

 _Los sueños eran mentira._

 _Sus recuerdos eran mentira._

 _Su vida era una mentira._

 _Porque ella era una mentira._

 _Y jamás volvería._

 _Esa era la única verdad absoluta, que por mucho que lo deseara... Ella nunca regresaría._

 _Se la arrebataron sin avisar, la arrancaron de su camino sin permitirle una mísera despedida. Quería desvanecerse y como en su sueño volverse nada, pero no podía..._

 _No, cuando le prometió que siempre sobreviviría..._

 _Pi-pi-pi-pi pi-pi-pi-pi_

Un día más, la alarma le acribillaba los sesos y la sacaba de su letargo, abriendo los ojos más cansada que el día anterior, como si despertara tras meses invernando en una cueva cual osezno.

Y volvía a suceder.

De nuevo, le atrapaba aquel sueño en el que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo y rememoraba _aquel suceso_. La torturaba, imaginaba su propia ansiedad escondida en un rincón de aquella sala, preparada para lanzarse a su cuello y degollarla con sus recuerdos. La situación era tan crítica que en más de una ocasión pensó en su mente como una fuerza independiente de su ser, obsesionada por maltratarla rememorando _aquel incidente_. Se sentía frustrada, había intentado por todos los medios extirpar los remordimientos, dejar de culparse y seguir adelante.

« _Porque te lo debo. Sí, Zera. Te debo vivir por la vida que a ti te robaron._ »

Sacudió su cabeza, apartando los pensamientos dañinos. Comprobó la hora en el teléfono, eran las cinco de la madrugada, debía prepararse y cruzar la ciudad entera en metro para acudir al trabajo. No podía llegar tarde, a penas llevaba unos días como personal de limpieza en la empresa y no debía perder el puesto. Ya arrastraba todo un año _sabático_. Siempre fue una muchacha ahorrativa, acostumbrada a una vida humilde, se mantenía con lo justo para vivir. Pero al encontrarse en el paro, su bolsillo empezaba a deteriorarse. Estaba convencida de que el trabajo le ayudaría a despejar la mente y recuperar su anterior estilo de vida. Además, aunque nunca se lo comentaban, sus compañeros de piso empezaban a tener problemas para llegar a fin de mes y no soportaba ser una carga para ellos. Necesitaba sentirse útil y pagarles las deudas a sus amigos, en especial aquellas que no tenían precio por toda la paciencia y cariño que le trasmitieron desde...

Posó sus manos sobre su frente, apartando unos mechones de su dorada cabellera, recordándose la importancia de olvidar _aquel tema_.

Visualizó su imagen en el espejo, portaba un uniforme azul de camisa y pantalón de tela, su larga melena se alzaba en una coleta alta, impropia de alguien acostumbrada a dejar al viento su cabellera de oro. En el reflejo, a penas reconocía a la chica que la miraba con aquellos ojos decaídos tan faltos de vida. Antes de salir de la habitación, la palabra perdedora se dibujaba en su mente recordando de inmediato la razón por la cual ya no se contemplaba en los espejos.

Al pasar por delante de la cocina, pegó un pequeño bocado de las sobras de la cena, no sin antes asomarse a la salita alentada por el brillo de una tenue luz originada por el televisor. Tirado en el sofá, su amigo y compañero de piso Yuri reposaba con el mando en la mano y media pierna colgando por el borde, el rubio debía de haberse dormido tras acabar el turno de trabajo de madrugada. Mavis se aproximó con cautela, posó un beso fraternal en la mejilla del chico y se marchó de casa. No lo vería, pero estaba convencida de que Yuri había trazado una sonrisa inconsciente en su rostro, y el mero hecho de aportarle bienestar aunque fuera en sueños aligeraba su carga. Lo conocía desde hacía varios años, al igual que al resto de los chicos, juntos configuraron una pequeña y atípica familia donde no concebía una vida sin ellos. « _Tampoco entendías un mundo sin Zera y sin embargo..._ », le dijo la voz dañina de su interior antes de acallarla por completo.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba justo a la entrada del metro. Al bajar las escaleras, se topó con un par de indigentes tan ebrios que ni se cercioraron de la presencia de la rubia, apresurada por el terror que le incitaba deambular antes de la salida del sol, recargó el billete y bajó al andén. El marcador dictaba la llegada del metro en tres minutos, respiró y contó los segundos que faltaban con la intención de dejar la mente en blanco.

« _Un, dos, tres, cuatro...»_

•••

El nombre de su nueva empresa aparecía en diversas pancartas repartidas por los núcleos más concurridos de la ciudad, en sus carteles se leía la más conocida de las frases de la compañía:

 _Tómate un descanso,_ _contrata a Fairy Clean, y deja que el polvo de las hadas haga el trabajo duro._

Mavis no dejaba de pensar lo estúpida y malsonante que era aquella frase, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se trataba de otro tipo de negocio. Si fuera la Mavis del pasado, se hubiera reído del eslogan a escondidas de sus superiores con alguno de sus nuevos compañeros. Pero, la nueva Mavis no recordaba lo que era divertirse y sólo se centraba en convertirse en una trabajadora eficiente. Desde que empezó su contrato, cada día aparecía a las seis y media de la mañana con el uniforme impoluto y los materiales de limpieza en la mano.

Al igual que los días anteriores, esperaba la llegada de su superior, quien acostumbraba a arribar con unos minutos de retraso. Éste le informaría del establecimiento que les tocaría adecentar, puesto que la empresa trabajaba como una entidad independiente que era contratada por diversas compañías o particulares.

En ese momento, un treintañero que portaba una escoba entre sus manos se dirigía hacia su encuentro, tenía el cabello de un rubio ceniza, una barba de un par de días y una chapita sobre su pecho donde se leía _Max_. Era uno de los encargados de instruir a los nuevos empleados, quien ese mismo día se responsabilizaría del equipo donde se ubicaba Mavis para acudir a una mansión a limpiar los destrozos que una fiesta de universitarios causó la noche anterior. A pesar de las extravagancias del joven, su incesante discurso de las _leyes del limpiador apasionado_ y su enfermiza adoración por su instrumento de trabajo, lo cierto es que la muchacha pasó una velada laboral amena donde el tiempo cedió ligero sin desviar su atención hacia sus tormentosos recuerdos.

•••

Después de un año de letargo, el agotamiento pesaba en el frágil cuerpo de la rubia, desacostumbrada a la actividad física continuada. De vuelta a la sede de la empresa, emprendió la rutina de bajar hasta la boca del metro para dirigirse hasta su casa, no sin antes despedirse de Max con un simple adiós, mientras el aludido sacudía la mano alegremente, desconociendo que tiempo atrás la propia Mavis tendía a saludar y despedirse con la misma efusividad. Su sequedad propició el apodo de la _Silenciosa_ , convirtiendo a la chica vivaracha que se comía el mundo en una mera espectadora del escenario que la envolvía. Nunca jamás sería la Mavis jovial que sus amigos conocían, ahora era la Mavis callada, la Mavis triste, la Mavis muerta.

Una vez dentro del metro, alcanzó un asiento libre donde poder reposar sus piernas, hecho casi inaudible a principios de setiembre, justo cuando los estudiantes y trabajadores regresaban a la rutina. Si los retrasos no se acentuaban como acostumbraba a suceder, podría estar a eso de las seis de la tarde bajo el chorro de la ducha.

Conforme se sucedieron las paradas, la gente se aglutinó a su alrededor. Por un momento, sintió que iba a estallar. Su pecho la golpeaba con fuerza a través de incipientes pinchazos, le temblaban las piernas y le sudaban las manos. Prácticamente, no había salido de su habitación en un año, a duras penas se paseaba por la casa y mucho menos merodeaba por la calle a solas. Y sentirse rodeada de desconocidos que la acechaban incrementaba su ansiedad a pasos agigantados.

Con el pulso tembloroso, se colocó los auriculares y buscó con su pulgar alguna canción que le trasmitiera calma tal y como la psicóloga le había recomendado. _El lago de los cisnes,_ de Tchaikovsky, fluyó desde sus oídos, cual honda expansiva rodeó su cuerpo hasta protegerla con una coraza invisible. Por alguna extraña razón, la melodía del compositor ruso siempre suscitaba una sensación reconfortante en ella y la aislaba de todo mal como si fuera una especie de amuleto _wiccano._ Influíia por la ausencia de palabras de la música clásica, logró evadirse de la realidad hasta quedarse dormida...

 _—_ ¡Mierda!

El cansancio la entregó a un sueño tan profundo que acabó pasándose su parada, para cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba a dos de la suya. Salió disparada en cuanto llegó al siguiente destino, para regresar a casa era necesario realizar un transbordo con el que tardaría lo mismo que si tomaba el camino a pie. Ni el metro, ni la calle le aportaban bienestar, pero puestos a elegir, se decantó por sentir un poco de aire fresco en la cara antes que seguir aguantando la sensación claustrofóbica que le despertaba el transporte público.

En el trayecto, la intranquilidad la azotó de nuevo al cruzar por un grupo de jóvenes alcoholizados armando barullo en la periferia de una plaza. Se encogió, mostrándose más pequeña de lo que ya de por sí era y suplicó en sus adentros que su apariencia de eterna adolescente no aclamara la atención del grupo. Aceleró su paso tanto como sus cortas piernas le permitieron y volvió a colocarse los auriculares para tranquilizarse antes de dejarse arrastrar por un ataque de nervios.

Tras el pequeño incidente en su viaje, a apenas diez minutos de su casa, experimentó la calma mucho antes de poder acariciar la suavidad de las sábanas y la comodidad de su mullida cama, casi saboreando la seguridad del hogar.

La tranquilidad al fin la abrazaba, hasta que de reojo lo vio.

O más bien, _la llamó_.

Incitándola a mirarle, reclamando su atención para que acudiese hasta _él_ y así poder golpearla con su crueldad hasta desgarrar cada centímetro de su piel. Se hallaba debajo de papeles que mostraban ofertas de trabajo que olían a estafa, cursos de maquillaje para adolescentes y anuncios publicitarios variados. Se escondía entre la normalidad para martirizarla desde las sombras, fingiendo no ser más que un papel usado y viejo caído en el olvido. Mas, ella jamás olvidaría el tiempo que dedicó en repartir cada uno de aquellos carteles del infierno...

Se ahogaba.

Rompió a llorar hasta dolerle, atrayendo la mirada de los transeúntes que la observaban. Ya no le importaban las miradas ociosas pegadas a su nuca, ni el miedo a ser asaltada. Estaba sola, no podía verles, no había nadie a su alrededor.

No había nadie más en el mundo.

Sólo la existencia de un cartel que la torturaba sin cesar.

Con la respiración agitada y al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, se acercó hasta la pared desde donde _la observaba_ y comenzó a arrancar con desespero los anuncios que adornaban su martirio. Tal y como aquella hoja maldita le exigía, la liberó por completo, arrancando un grito desgarrador desde el centro de su alma

Con ojos vidriosos, rememoró el último año ante el cartel que acabó por destruirla.

 _Desaparecida:_

 _Zera Vermillion, 21 años._

 _Cabello castaño y largo, ojos verde oliva, 1'53 cm, complexión delgada._

 _Vista por última vez a la salida de la cafetería Fairy's coffe al finalizar su turno el 7 de agosto de 2015 en la ciudad de Magnolia, vestida con unos tejanos, una camiseta de manga corta negra y el delantal oficial de dicha cafetería._

 _Se ruega contactar inmediatamente con la policía si conoce alguna pista de su ubicación._

•••

Solían encontrarse en aquel tramo del camino los días que coincidían en horario, realizando el trayecto de vuelta a casa juntos. Eran bastante distintos en personalidad y pensamiento, pero eso no les impidió desarrollar una leal amistad con el paso de los años. Mantenían ese tipo de relación en las que no siempre era necesario hablar, en ocasiones podían gozar del silencio como mero acompañante de su camino. Aunque, aquel no era el caso.

Hacía días que toda la casa se volcaba en un único objetivo que los unía como nunca: la _reinserción_ de Mavis en la sociedad, después de aquel largo año de _ermitaña_ , tal y como Warrod se habituaba a decir para quitar hierro al asunto. No era una tarea sencilla, tuvieron que canalizar las energías y gran parte de su tiempo en lograr que la chica recuperara cierta estabilidad mental, pero finalmente alcanzaron parte de su objetivo y Mavis emprendió un nuevo proyecto de vida aceptando el trabajo en la empresa de limpieza que Yuri buscó para ella.

En realidad, la pérdida de Zera fue un duro golpe para todos, cada uno afrontó el duelo de un modo diferente, superándolo como medianamente podían. Muchas fueron las noches en vela que pasaron conversando Yuri y Warrod de los buenos tiempos, mientras Precht enfocaba su frustración descargando adrenalina en las clases de boxeo. El grupo de amigos emprendió un duro viaje para superar la tragedia. A excepción de Mavis, quien se encerró en sí misma sintiéndose culpable de lo sucedido y cayó en una profunda depresión.

Ya habían perdido a una amiga, no permitirían perder a otra por el camino.

Tragándose su dolor, Yuri, Precht y Warrod unieron fuerzas para sacar de la desolación a la rubia en una intensa batalla contra sus demonios. Antepusieron el bienestar de la más joven del grupo al suyo propio. Era lo mínimo que podína hacer por ella, pues fue la propia Mavis el nexo de unión en sus vidas. Extrañaban la luz de la muchacha alegre que un día se cruzó en sus caminos originando su pequeña familia.

No importaban las recaídas, jamás se rendirían.

Definitivamente, Mavis iba a ser salvada.

•••

La encontraron sollozando tirada en el suelo, agazapada como una niña pequeña, con un papel viejo entre su pecho como quien se aferra a un peluche de la infancia. A Warrod se le quebró el alma en mil pedazos al verla en aquel estado.

—¡Mavis! —se arrodilló hasta ella y acarició su cabello suavemente, buscando algún tipo de reacción.— Mavis, pequeña. Dinos algo. —tenía la mirada perdida, Warrod se dirigió hacia su amigo con preocupación— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer Precht? —acercó su mano al cartel para intentar quitárselo.

—No... —musitó con desespero la chica, aferrándose más a aquel trozo de papel amarillento.

No tenía opción. Dejarla caer de nuevo en aquel bucle de sufrimiento carecía de sentido, ya habían pasado por aquello y no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Precht la agarró de los brazos alzándola sin dificultad. Warrod, acongojado, posó sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica, preparado por si perdía el equilibrio. Precht la sujetó de los hombros con decisión, parecía un gigante sometiendo a una niña, buscó sus ojos esperando una respuesta y le habló con determinación.

—Dámelo, Mavis. —por unos segundos ni se inmutó, pero pronto negó con la cabeza y lo sujetó con fuerza. Precht acentuó su tono serio— No vamos a retroceder después de todos los progresos. Dámelo o te lo quitaré a la fuerza.

—¡Precht! —reclamó Warrod enojado.

—¡No podemos seguir sustentándola! Debe de asumir lo sucedido y avanzar, hacerse fuerte y abandonar esta dependencia. No puede quedarse congelada en el tiempo y tirar por la borda sus sueños, su vida, sus amigos.. ¡Todo, joder! —cuando Warrod iba a reprocharle, la frágil voz de la chica les interrumpió.

—Yo... no... puedo.. seguir. —hablaba sin mirarles a los ojos, con sus esferas esmeraldas fijas en un punto muerto en el horizonte.— Zera... Zera está...

—¡Zera está muerta y no eres la única que sufre su pérdida! —gritó descontrolado el rubio.

Por primera vez en su encuentro, Mavis clavó la mirada en él a través de sus lágrimas, consciente de todo cuanto le rodeaba. Sus amigos estaban abatidos, eran guerreros cansados de batallar en una guerra perdida. Al igual que ella, mostraban unas ojeras bajo sus párpados y el peso de ambos había menguado. Warrod presentaba una barba mal cuidada que contrastaba con el aspecto de _hippie_ elegante que le agradaba tener, la piel de Precht estaba mucho más pálida de lo habitual y se dibujaban unas pequeñas lineas de expresión antes ausentes. Seguramente, Yuri también manifestaba un aspecto demacrado. Y aún con todo, la vida de sus amigos se centraba exclusivamente en ella.

Era injusta. Precht no mentía. Permaneció tan anclada en sus demonios, que no fue capaz de percibir la enorme carga de sus amigos. Incluso entonces, Warrod acariciaba con ternura su espalda buscando reconfortarla y Precht se tragaba las lágrimas que aún no había derramado.

Por ella.

Se sintió egoísta por no apreciar el regalo que la vida le brindaba. Zera había muerto, pero a su alrededor, el mundo seguía. Sus amigos vivían y ella les había dado la espalda retraída en su tormento, obviando el desgaste emocional de los seres que quería.

Algo hizo _clic_ en su mente.

Algo que la incitaba a renacer de una vez por todas. No sería inmediato, más bien era un proceso extenso y complicado con posibles recaídas. Sin embargo, no estaba sola. Su familia velaba por ella y ya era hora de corresponderles como era debido.

Sus manos temblorosas reaccionaron y entregaron a Precht la hoja que la atormentaba.

Al hacerlo, los recuerdos navegaron por su memoria con fugacidad, contemplando las imágenes de su vida en tercera persona como si de una película se tratase.

Vislumbró a Zera con el vestido amarillo que portaba la primera vez que llegó al centro de menores, por aquel entonces Mavis llevaba tanto tiempo dentro que no concebía una vida diferente. La de castaña cabellera provenía de una familia adinerada sin parientes dispuestos a encargarse de la niña, tras perder a sus padres su personalidad se ensombreció y mantuvo una actitud despectiva hacia su nuevo hogar. Por contra, Mavis no conocía a sus progenitores, llevaba en aquel centro desde que tenía uso de razón. Al principio chocaron, sus personalidades eran totalmente contrarias, pero con el tiempo, construyeron una gran relación fraternal. A pesar de que continuamente las separaban en diversas casas de acogida, siempre hallaban el modo de reencontrarse y volver al centro. Si era necesario, se las ingeniaban para crear el caos dentro de las familias que las acogían para que, hastiados, las trajeran de vuelta a su verdadero hogar. Porque Zera siempre se lo decía..

 _Hogar no es el techo que nos cubre, sino aquel donde nuestros corazones se unen. Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntas, Mavis._

Y el tiempo no quebró su hermosa amistad. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, ambas huérfanas acudieron al registro civil de la capital para solicitar un apellido común. Vermillion, el sobre nombre de una heroína que ambas crearon en el cuento de hadas que escribían en conjunto desde que eran pequeñas. Nadie más conocía aquel detalle, se juraron que sería su secreto mejor guardado.

Emprendieron una nueva etapa donde aprendieron a ganarse la vida sobreviviendo con pequeños trabajos temporales. La primera vez que alquilaron un pequeño piso, únicamente contaban con cocina, habitación y baño. En sus primeros días, tuvieron que permanecer en un colchón tirado en el suelo sin sábanas ni mantas. Aunque, nada de eso les importaba. Eran jóvenes, contaban con infinidad de sueños que variaban a medida que descubrían algo nuevo del mundo. Eran almas libres que se dejaban mover por el viento.

En uno de los trabajos más estables de la rubia, entabló amistad con uno de los cocineros principales. Yuri sólo tenía 19 años, pero su destreza en la cocina le permitió ganarse la confianza de aquel bar de poca monta donde su talento culinario pasaba desapercibido para su desagradable jefe. Él y Mavis encajaron al momento, ella era la camarera que más horas cargaba en el negocio, mientras que Yuri sostenía la economía del local gracias a sus _manos de oro_. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, conversando y haciendo bromas sobre su superior que sólo ellos comprendían. Empezó a cogerle cariño al chico, aunque no fue hasta tiempo después de ser despedido por encararse hacia su jefe en defensa de Mavis, cuando pudo considerarlo un amigo por completo.

Al poco, ella también fue despedida.

En lugar de deprimirse, salió con Zera a celebrarlo a uno de los locales más populares del momento. La noche transcurrió entre risas y bailes, hasta que unos tipos comenzaron a acosarlas. La casualidad quiso que Yuri se encontrara en aquel lugar y fingiendo ser el novio de Mavis, ahuyentó a los tipejos. Tras su reencuentro, la chica le presentó a su amiga y los tres continuaron con la fiesta hasta la madrugada. El agotamiento hizo mella en sus cuerpos a pesar de la vitalidad de la juventud, el joven se ofreció a dejarles dormir en su casa, pues vivía a dos manzanas del local. Impulsadas por la embriaguez de la noche, ambas accedieron sin pensar.

Lo que más le sorprendió a Mavis al entrar por la puerta, fue el desgaste de las paredes y la ausencia casi total de muebles en su apartamento. Una mesita y dos sillones eran los únicos de la sala principal. Sentada sobre uno de ellos, una mujer de aspecto enfermizo dormía con lo que a Mavis le pareció un bote de pastillas entre sus dedos.

—No os asustéis, es mi madre. —Yuri les sonrió nervioso, se acercó hasta ella y la palpó con ternura.— Eh, —susurró con una débil voz— dormilona. A la cama, aquí te joderás la espalda.

La mujer remugó, musitó algo indescifrable y entre abrió los ojos adormilada. Sonrió a su hijo como si fuera una niña cargada de ilusión que visita por primera vez el mar y se dejó sujetar por sus fuertes brazos. El rubio la llevó hasta la cama, portada como si fuera un bebé. Al pasar por el lado de las jóvenes, ni si quiera atisbó su presencia, aunque Mavis sí corroboró su acusada delgadez.

Cuando regresó, las acompañó hacia su habitación. Una estancia pequeña sin ventanas que contaba con una cama individual, les entregó una camiseta y pantalones de verano que ya no usaba para que las chicas lo emplearan como pijama y les deseó las buenas noches. No fue hasta que despertaron bien entrada la tarde, que descubrieron que la casa no tenía más habitaciones por lo que el chico había dormido en el sillón donde se encontraron a su madre. Las recibió con una bandeja de comida y con una sonrisa divertida, les dijo algo que provocó la carcajada general y que Mavis nunca olvidaría.

—Cuando mis amigos sepan que he dejado dormir a dos chicas en mi cama sin compartirla con ellas, me llamarán de todo menos hombre. Lo que desconocen esos idiotas es que lo mejor de despertarse con dos bellas damas no es la satisfacción de acostarte con ellas, sino ver esas mejillas gordotas mientras os zampáis los manjares que he preparado. Es muy enriquecedor ver a los demás disfrutando con mi comida. Bueno eso y —pellizco una de las mejillas de la rubia— ver los chorretones de rímel desperdigados por vuestras caritas de payaso.

Ambas le tiraron una bola de arroz en la cara y forcejearon durante un rato entre bromas. Desde aquel día, se definieron como _el trío terremoto_ , por la energía que impulsaban allí donde acudían y comenzaron a quedar a menudo hasta casi vivir los unos en casa de otros.

Tras el incidente de los acosadores, Mavis aprovechó una oferta donde se ofrecía un cursillo de defensa personal en uno de los gimnasios del barrio. El primer día, los nervios le comían por dentro y no cesaron cuando un hombre robusto que le doblaba la altura se presentó como el profesor. Sus ojos grises intimidaban a las participantes, fríos como el hielo competían con el pálido rubio de su corto cabello. Su impactante presencia desencadenó el paulatino abandono de las integrantes del cursillo, pero Mavis no desistió en su empeño. Para su sorpresa, a pesar de la seriedad y distancia que mostraba el chico, logró indagar en su interior hasta hacerse un hueco en él. Gracias a lo cual, descubrió que en realidad sólo tenía cinco años más que ella, a pesar de que su aspecto no parecía el de un chico de veintitrés años. La rubia siempre contaba con el don de llegar al corazón de las personas y acabó eclipsando al siempre impasible Precht. Finalizado el curso, Mavis fue la única alumna que aguantó hasta sus últimos días, ganando mucho más que un diploma y el reconocimiento de su entrenador. Aquel día, desarmó un pedazo de la armadura de Precht arrastrándolo hasta su peculiar grupo de amigos.

El caso de Warrod fue distinto. A diferencia del resto, él provenía de una familia de académicos expertos en diversos campos. Científicos, filólogos, ingenieros, humanistas... palabras que se atragantaron en la garganta del moreno durante gran parte de su existencia. Siempre viviendo bajo la sombra de otros y con la presión de mantener el listón, acabó declinándose por la carrera de biología siendo uno de las mejores dentro de su promoción para orgullo de sus padres. Por aquel entonces, su sonrisa no era más que una caricatura vacía que carecía de valor. Harto de escuchar los planes que sus progenitores construían sin su consentimiento, deshizo las cuerdas que frenaban su libertad y se marchó de casa dejando una nota de despedida.

Juntó todos sus ahorros, guardó sus objetos personales en una mochila y se dirigió hacia ningún lugar en concreto. El destino quiso que sus pies lo arrastraran hasta la ciudad de Magnolia, donde participó activamente en las manifestaciones que se realizaron en el 2012 en contra de las peleas de perros que se producían bajo consentimiento implícito de las autoridades de la ciudad. La agresión de un grupo de radicales provocó una trifulca entre la policía local y los manifestantes, propiciando una estampida de personas. La tensión incrementó su miedo cuando se encontró aprisionado entre una multitud nerviosa, pero la luz lo eclipsó cuando una joven de ondas doradas sujetó su mano cual ángel impidiendo su caída y le invitó a seguirla junto a su grupo de amigos por algunos callejones hasta alejarse de la multitud.

Warrod permaneció escondido con aquellos desconocidos y otros participantes de la manifestación en una especie de local abandonado, hasta que se calmaron los humos en el exterior. Anonadado, los observaba curioso y embelesado, nunca había tenido un trato tan íntimo con ninguno de sus amigos de la universidad. Aquel grupo parecía conocerse en profundidad, cuando los miraba no encontraba a un grupo de jóvenes cualquiera, sino a una familia.

Supo de inmediato que aquel era el lugar que siempre había anhelado.

El tiempo pasó y se afianzaron sus relaciones. Compartieron pasado, experiencias e inquietudes, se llenaron de momentos de felicidad y gozo. Aunque, también funcionaron como paño de lágrimas y consuelo del otro.

El día que la madre de Yuri falleció, sólo ellos acudieron al entierro de la tierna mujer que se había ganado el corazón de los presentes. Reunieron dinero para ofrecerle una ceremonia lo más digna posible y calmaron las heridas del joven. Al poco tiempo, tomaron la decisión de alquilar un piso entre todos para vigilar a su amigo de cerca y evitar su tristeza. Con la economía más o menos estabilizada, lentamente fueron construyendo los cimientos de un hogar, decorando sus paredes con fotos de recuerdos, pintando los muebles que encontraban por la calle, compraban en rastros o adquirían en gangas, con colores llamativos para molestar a Precht, cosiendo telas con retales _hippies_ para los almohadones de la cama de las chicas o improvisando lámparas hechas a mano siguiendo los pasos de algún vídeo de _youtube_. Su casa se llenó de vida durante los dos años que la personalizaron hasta hacerla suya. Aquellos cimientos, fueron testigo de las vivencias del grupo de amigos, sus amores, sus decepciones, sus ilusiones, sus sueños quedaban impregnados en el ambiente.

Las paredes de la casa se cargaron de recuerdos dichosos hasta que Zera desapareció...

Ajenos a las miradas de la gente, los tres amigos se fundían en un intenso abrazo en medio de la calle. Mavis se hundía en el pecho de Precht empapando con su desgarrador llanto la camisa, éste los rodeaba con un brazo a ambos estrechándoles contra su torso, su otra mano sujetaba con rabia el odioso papel con la foto de su amiga.

Aún no había sucedido.

Precht había contenido su dolor hasta el punto de no llorar su muerte todavía. Lo evitó cuando Zera no regresó a casa aquella noche, también cuando tras una semana, las autoridades anunciaron su desaparición, ni si quiera aparecieron las lágrimas cuando los meses transcurrieron y contempló el deterioro de sus seres queridos.

Tampoco lo hizo el día que la policía les llamó para confirmar su identidad en un cadáver similar a su descripción. Como en la ironía que siempre apreciaba en las películas, aquella tarde de la primavera pasada llovía a raudales. Juntos, se dirigieron hasta el depósito de cadáveres donde les esperaban. Realizaron el camino en silencio, ninguna palabra tenía el poder de apaciguar sus nervios. Warrod y Yuri esperaban agotados en el pasillo, sobre ellos, Mavis yacía adormilada, tras la ingesta de tranquilizantes que le administraron en el cuerpo, mientras Warrod acariciaba su cabello y Yuri apretaba su mano aterrorizado. La misión de entrar a reconocer el cadáver recayó en Precht.

No pudo llorar.

La realidad lo golpeó con crueldad cuando vislumbró el pequeño cuerpo maltratado de su querida amiga. Su piel desnuda mostraba quemaduras, cortes profundos y moratones en zonas localizadas. Su rostro estaba impecable. Era ella. Su Zera. La muchacha que había robado su corazón a cada detalle que conocía de su ser. Nunca fue capaz de confesarle lo mucho que esperaba a la noche para compartir aquellas charlas filosóficas hasta la madrugada. Él no tenía nada que ofrecerle, se sentía un viejo horrendo a pesar de sacarle a penas unos cinco años, mientras que ella era el hada de sus sueños. Deseaba tornar el tiempo atrás para sacar el valor que mostraba en el boxeo y admitirle su amor. Se castigaba por no haber sido capaz de protegerla, y maldecía al monstruo capaz de arrebatarle las alas a un hada.

Mas, no pudo llorar.

Exigía equivocarse, que aquel cuerpo que contemplaba no fuera el suyo. No podía serlo, él había soñado muchas veces con acariciar los rincones de aquella suave piel y aprender con ella a sentir y complacer a una mujer. Hubiera dado la vida entera por hacer desaparecer las marcas que destrozaban su castigada anatomía, por borrar de aquel cuerpo inerte los restos de la tortura a la que fue sometida.

Y aún entonces, con todo el dolor asfixiándole por dentro. No pudo llorar.

Después de un agónico año, las lágrimas de Precht al fin afloraron bañando el cuero cabelluro de Mavis. Lo hicieron en silencio, para no alentar a sus amigos, mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza hasta dañarse la mandíbula. No obstante, sus allegados no pudieron ignorar la tensión de su cuerpo y supieron de inmediato que Precht estaba expulsando el veneno que lo consumía por dentro. Oculta entre la camisa del chico, Mavis dibujó una sonrisa de alivio. Apretó la mano de Warrod, que se posaba sobre su tripa y agradeció al destino contar con aquella maravillosa familia.

—Para nosotros aún amanece, que no es poco. Regresemos a casa, chicos.

 **N/A** :

¡Hola! Tengo varias cosas que decir y no sé por dónde empezar xD Este fic va a ser multipairing y long fic, así que los personajes y sus respectivas historias se introducirán poco a poco. Aunque, este capítulo ha sido duro, el fic no va a tratar sólo de drama aunque sí tendrá un fuerte componente dramático. Lo cierto es que tengo mis razones, puesto que muchas de las historias de los personajes son en realidad un homenaje a varias personas de mi vida; así como algunas formarán parte de experiencias personales y obviamente, también hay ficción. Por lo que se podría decir que este fic es en realidad una historia de la vida, la juventud y la superación. Muchos de los personajes en el relato están rotos, y acabarán recomponiéndose gracias a la amistad y el amor. Así que también podría decirse que el fic gira entorno a estas dos bellas emociones.

Como en la vida misma, algunas de las parejas estarán consolidadas en el inicio de la historia, otras aún no se han conocido, mientras que otras puede que mantengan relaciones previas con otros personajes antes de encontrar a su media naranja, por lo que no os asusteis :P Lo único que puedo adelantar es que mis OTP (Gale, Zervis, Gruvia, Jerza y Lami) no sufrirán del crack pairing definitivo, y sí, remarco definitivo porque como bien he dicho, puede que algunos personajes tengan relaciones en el transcurso de la historia antes de acabar con su pareja ideal. Aunque, en cuanto a otros personajes SÍ habrá un poco de crack pairing, así queda avisado xD

Los temas son adultos, habrá lenguaje esplícito, violencia, sexo etc Por lo que si sois sensibles, mejor no continuar xD

Y repito, no va a haber sólo drama, ya que la idea que quiero plasmar en este fic no es que la vida es un drama, sino que para toda situación hay esperanza. Y con ayuda y afán de superación se puede conseguir todo en esta vida, así que por muy duros que sean los temas, lo más importante de la esencia del fic será el mensaje de que hay que salir adelante :)

Por último, tengo que añadir que este es uno de los mayores retos como intento de escritora, puesto que siento que tengo en mis manos la vida de muchas de las personas que me han marcado —para bien o para mal— y espero poder trasmitir una pequeña esencia de sus recuerdos en los personajes.

Espero agradaros y recordar *activa modo madre* ¡drogas caca, beber mejor cuando se es adulto y con moderación! No toméis a Zeref como ejemplo xDD


	2. Hogar, dulce hogar

**1\. Hogar, dulce hogar**

— Lisanna —

Se levantó sofocada por las altas temperaturas, mareada por la ausencia de comida en su estómago y hastiada de los gritos que la despertaron de forma prematura. De nuevo, su hermano y Ever discutían por alguna memez sin importancia que en cuestión de unas horas acabarían olvidando, para después, iniciar otra disputa carente de sentido. Le rugieron las tripas cuando el dulce aroma de los crêpes se adentró en los orificios de su nariz. Incluso con la distancia entre su cuarto y la cocina, pudo deleitarse con el aroma de los alimentos que su hermana mayor preparaba. Lisanna esbozó una fugaz sonrisa, a pesar del escándalo de fuera se alegraba de compartir un mismo techo con sus hermanos. « _Un mismo techo..._ », se repitió observando con nostalgia las mohosas paredes que la cubrían.

« _Hogar, dulce hogar_ » se dijo mientras las acariciaba con las pupilas.

Su habitación era la más pequeña de la casa, oscura y fría en invierno; tenue y templada en verano. Con una ventana que daba a un patio de luces, la iluminación de la estancia era casi imperceptible, a menudo, recurría a la lamparilla que se aposentaba en la mesita. No fue necesaria su intervención en aquella ocasión, ya fuera porque los débiles rayos de luz le permitían visualizar su cuarto o porque ya estaba acostumbrada a moverse en aquellas condiciones. Posó los pies con cuidado entre las maletas que yacían a medio hacer en el suelo, donde montones de prendas de ropa se amontonaban de cualquier manera entre una diversidad de objetos personales, muchos de ellos almacenados en cajas de cartón. Rebuscó entre el desorden, maldiciéndose por no sacar ni un segundo para organizar todo el caos acumulado. Finalmente, la halló. La blusa más holgada de todas las que poseía se le presentó medio arrugada entre sus manos, no fue fácil encontrarla entre una gran cantidad de prendas de corta tela. Bufó desganada, lo que menos le apetecía ahora era mostrar su cuerpo...

Compensó la largaría del blusón azulado que portaba con unos shorts claros que asomaban su tela bajo la prenda superior y dejaban sus blancos muslos al descubierto. Una vez arreglada, removió su flequillo con cuidado hasta dejarlo perfecto y salió de su cuarto.

Un calcetín usado pasó por delante de sus narices, estampándose en el careto de su hermano.

—Te he preguntado que dónde está mi sujetador _print animal_ —la castaña lo desafiaba con una ceja alzada y los brazos en jarra.

—¡¿Me acabas de tirar un calcetín sucio?! —el aludido sujetaba la prenda anonadado— Y te repito que yo no me pongo tu ropa interior. Tú sabrás dónde lo has metido.

—¡Elfman Strauss! ¡¿Me estás echando la culpa del desorden de tu cuarto?! —indignada, se acercó al albino mientras Lisanna intentaba pasar entre la pareja sin necesidad de meterse por medio.

—¡Te recuerdo, _cariño_ , que fuiste tú quien insistió en que almacenara las cosas cuanto antes! —reprochó el hombre ofuscado.

—¡Y yo te recuerdo, _cariño_ , que el último que me quitó ese sujetador fuiste tú!

La castaña avanzó tanto que su cuerpo rozaría el del joven si no fuera porque acorralaron a Lisanna entre ellos. La joven albina los separó extendiendo sus brazos para salir del aprieto.

—Ah no, me niego a escuchar sobre vuestros asuntos de cama. —les reclamó dejándolos atrás con sus riñas y dirigiéndose hambrienta hasta la cocina.

Dentro de ésta, su hermana cocinaba de espaldas a la puerta mientras tarareaba alguna canción. Un rubio fornido saludó a la pequeña de los Strauss con un ademán de cabeza mientras sorbía una taza de café, Mirajane se giró con los crêpes listos para servir y se topó con los ojitos brillantes de su hermana.

—Buenos días Lis, no te esperaba tan temprano. —se acercó y rozó con sus labios la frente de su hermana menor— ¿Quieres qué vierta un poco de chocolate por encima?

La muchacha asintió en silencio y se sentó junto a Laxus, quien la escrutaba desde sus fríos ojos. Lisanna se encogió, intimidada por la intensidad de su mirada. Lo conocía desde hacía años y mantenía una buena relación con su cuñado, pero los silencios que tanto agradecía una siempre atareada Mirajane, a Lisanna le incomodaban. Prefería el bullicio eterno de su hermano mediano siempre ajeno a su entorno, que las miradas analizadoras del rubio capaces de descifrarlo todo.

Comieron acompañados de la charla de la mayor, narrando las aventuras de su última velada en su empleo nocturno. La joven Stauss buscó abstraerse con la charla, evitando un mero gesto de preocupación. Muy a su pesar, su ceño se frunció al fijarse en la notificación que aparecía pegada en el frigorífico. « _Dos meses_ », se repitió apenada. Inconscientemente, sacudió su blusa y tragó con desespero una porción del desayuno, sin vislumbrar la mirada inquisidora que el rubio le dedicó.

—... Y antes de cerrar, Cana los obsequió con uno de sus divertidos espectáculos que tan famosa le hicieron cuando trabajaba para aquella cadena local de adivina. Los clientes la vitorearon con alegría y abandonaron el local al grito de _¡larga vida a la Ebria Pitonisa!_ —Mirajane rompió en sonoras carcajadas aguantándose para no expulsar los dulces por la boca— ¡Hicimos más caja que en las dos últimas semanas! No está mal para llevar tan poco tiempo. A este paso, su local acabara siendo el más exitoso de la zona.

—Lo que me preocupa es que no acabes destrozada aguantando el peso de dos empleos. —espetó consternado Laxus. Ella lo miró con una pícara mirada y antes de que pudiera reprocharle más, introdujo a la fuerza un pedazo de crêpe en la boca del rubio.

—Calla y come, anda. No soy la única que se está sobre exigiendo. —el joven fue a recriminarle, pero la albina se le adelantó cambiando de tema con destreza. Una de las múltiples habilidades de la audaz Mirajane...

Lisanna arrugó la nariz preocupada, rememorando las palabras de su hermana mayor. Mira se desvivía por sacar adelante sus dos trabajos y obtener tiempo para su familia, mientras Elfman hacía horas extra que cada vez acentuaban más su mal humor. Incluso Laxus y Ever se esforzaban por colaborar. Todos aportaban su granito de arena. Todos, a excepción de ella. Y nada le hacía sentir más inservible que aquella situación.

Era la pequeña de la familia y la primera en muchas generaciones que iniciaría la universidad. Para sus hermanos era todo un orgullo y se negaban por completo a que la situación frenara los sueños de la pequeña de los Strauss. Trabajó duro hasta sacar adelante los cursos, dedicó muchas horas de estudio y sacrificó parte del tesoro de su adolescencia. Toda su etapa de instituto se sustentó con el objetivo de alcanzar su meta, en muchas ocasiones, dejó de lado sus relaciones personales mientras veía como sus amistades iban menguando. También dejó que la falta de tiempo deteriorara su relación con Natsu... Afortunadamente, él era de los pocos que continuaban a su lado.

« _Y sin embargo, ahora la he cagado por completo_ » meditó conmocionada.

Unos brazos gruesos y morenos rodearon su cuello en un intento de ternura. Su hermano, ajeno a sus pensamientos, la estrujó con cariño y borró por un instante sus tormentos.

—Lis, en unos días empezarás las clases. ¿No estás emocionada? —bramó con euforia el albino. Lisanna le contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

—Eso, sonríe. Cuando compruebes lo duro que es competir continuamente para destacar en tu campo y ser la mejor, abandonarás ese gesto tan bonito que se dibuja en tus labios. —exclamó melodramática su cuñada.

—¡Oye! No le quites la ilusión a mi hermanita. —replicó Elfman. Ever tapó su boca para impedirle hablar y acercándose más a Lisanna, _contraatacó_.

—Ni lo escuches. Cuanto antes te prepares para la realidad, mejor. Que mírame a mí, —posó con delicadeza una palma sobre su esternón— no fue hasta primero de moda que necesité corrector para taparme las ojeras, gracias a lo cual he logrado acabar siendo de las primeras en mi promoción. —cambió su gesto de orgullo por uno de cólera— ¡Incluso con la zorra de Laki intentando quitarme el puesto!

Elfman ignoró el arrebato de ira de su novia y continuó la trifulca por el desazón que inducía en su hermana. Segundos después, la pareja reanudó su apasionada discusión abandonando la sala, al tiempo que las dos hermanas y Laxus ponían los ojos en blanco agotados. Lisanna echó una última mirada a sus acompañantes y se levantó.

—¿Te marchas? —cuestionó su hermana apurando el chocolate de la taza, mientras Laxus recogía la mesa.

—Hay una reunión informativa para los de primero, regresaré para cenar.

Antes de abandonarles, Mirajane sorprendió a su hermana y la sujetó del brazo, apoyando sus suaves labios en la frente de la pequeña albina. Acarició sus tersas mejillas con delicadeza y susurró.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Lis.

Las palabras la golpearon, vaciando su cuerpo hasta dejarla seca. Lisanna asintió y se fue, mas por dentro lo negó todo. « _Cualquier cosa menos suscitar orgullo_ », pensó abatida.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, la pareja se inspeccionó con la mirada. No eran necesarias las palabras. Algo ocultaba la muchacha y no tardarían en descubrirlo. El rubio se colocó los guantes para fregar los cubiertos, mientras Mirajane limpiaba la mesa.

—¿Quieres qué indaguemos? —preguntó receloso. Ella meditó su respuesta en silencio.

—No. Forzarla a hablar no es mi estilo, —añadió divertida— aunque sea ese el tuyo. —él arrugó el gesto, fingiendo desaprobación— Lo hará a su debido tiempo. —rodeó el cuello del rubio y se posicionó ante él de puntillas— Casi no tenemos momentos de descanso como éste, aprovechémoslo. —musitó seductora.

Sin meditarlo, la agarró de los muslos con los húmedos guantes y la depositó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Ella lo acercó con sus piernas y mordió su fuerte mentón. A lo lejos, unos sonidos de muebles que chocaban y objetos que volaban los sacó por un instante de su embrujo. En la otra punta de la casa, otra pareja vivía la pasión a su manera. « _O se están pegando, o hacen lo mismo que nosotros_ » se dijeron entre pensamientos, tan conectados como las carcajadas que los acompañaron.

Y entre besos y caricias, se fundieron como el chocolate que se derramaba por la encimera de la cocina...

— Natsu —

Happy se restregaba por sus tobillos aclamando un poco de atención. La razón no era otra que los potes de comida que el pelirrosa vertía sobre el comedero del minino. Paté de trucha, el preferido del gato azulado que lo acosaba desde los pies. Natsu se arrodilló para colocarle la comida y el felino maulló agradecido. El joven bostezó adormilado, se metió un par de billetes en los bolsillos y se dispuso a marcharse. Antes de partir, el sonido de las arcadas seguidas de un río de vómitos en el interior del cuarto de baño lo alentó. Al menos, su hermano no había abandonado la vivienda...

Salió a la calle, revisó la hora en el móvil por última vez. Como siempre, llegaba con diez minutos de retraso. Por suerte, el punto de encuentro no estaba alejado del bloque de pisos. Aligeró el paso, pisando fuerte las aceras malgastadas de su barrio, cruzándose por el camino a varios conocidos y vecinos. Algunos de ellos, en un estado poco decente para las diez de la mañana...

Apoyada en un coche, le esperaba impaciente clavando sus celestes ojos en él. La saludó con entusiasmo, intentando arrancar una sonrisa de sus temblorosos labios.

—He llegado un poco tarde. —afirmó con simpatía— ¿Nos vamos?

•••

—En efecto, estás embarazada.

—¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! —gritaron al unísono.

La mujer de avanzada edad y rosada cabellera desinfectó y guardó los utensilios de trabajo con pasividad, mientras, Lisanna hiperventilaba y Natsu luchaba por ser la llama que la reconfortara. Agarró un par de papeles que encontró en la mesa y sin permiso de la doctora comenzó a abanicarla.

—No. No. No. No. No. No. No... —repetía angustiada la albina, ignorando los intentos de Natsu de relajarla.

—Sí, de poco más de un mes. —recalcó la mujer impasible, al tiempo que inspeccionaba unas radiografías de otro paciente.— Es lo que pasa cuando dos estúpidos jóvenes deciden procrear sin protección en estos tiempos. Bueno, y antaño también. —bufó sarcástica más para ella que para sus interlocutores.

—¡Eh! Yo no.. —reclamó Natsu, silenciado por un codazo en las costillas de parte de la albina. La doctora los escrutó con la mirada y prosiguió su monólogo.

—Tranquilo... no voy a contarle nada a tu tío. Ya sois mayorcitos para darles la noticia. O no. También podéis optar por otras opciones. —Lisanna cesó su llanto y agudizó su oído. Porlyusica abrió el cajón de su mesa y sacó unos folletos informativos— Toma, niña. Aquí tienes toda la información que necesitas.

Con un ademán de mano, los despachó metiéndoles prisa para que abandonaran su consulta. Todavía con el ánimo aletargado, ambos salieron por la puerta como dos zombies movidos por la inercia.

•••

Caminaron en silencio hasta el parque que les vio crecer.

Natsu rebuscó en sus bolsillos, encontrando el dinero suelto que tenía y marchó a por un par de helados que redujeran las altas temperaturas de aquella tarde de setiembre. Engulló el suyo con desespero, mientras el de Lisanna se deshacía entre los pegajosos dedos de la chica. Natsu trató de calentar el frío ambiente que se presentaba con bromas y bobadas ante la perdida mirada de ella. Le costaba mucho procesar sus propias emociones y comportarse como una persona madura, pues pocas eran las ocasiones en las que el chico mostraba su faceta adulta. Cuando lo hacía, era porque la situación sobrepasaba los límites. Como con Zeref, pero quizá aquel era otro tema... No es que careciese de madurez, simplemente cuando algo sucedía se disfrazaba de _payasito_ que dibuja una sonrisa en los demás. Empezó como un mecanismo para paliar las adversidades y se convirtió en su papel estrella.

Sin embargo, ni las gracias, ni los chistes surtieron efecto en su melancólica amiga.

Quizás, el propio estado del menor de los Dragneel influía en sus habilidades. No sólo la situación con su hermano era insostenible; también, se situaban sobre un banco del parque de su vida. Observó en silencio el espacio. Cada gramo de arena, cada centímetro del suelo asfaltado y cada brote de césped mojado reconstruían parte de su pasado. Casi podía percibir a las ramas de los árboles susurrarle los secretos que aquel inhóspito espacio albergaba...

Fue allí, donde escucharon entre sus matorrales el maullido de un gatito que constituyó el inicio de su amistad con la albina. Lo acogieron entre sus brazos como si fuera su bebé y sin permiso de sus progenitores se juraron criarlo como si la más honorable de las promesas caballerescas se tratara. Juntos y por siempre. Al principio, el gato habitaba en el parque donde cada día acudían a visitarlo, depositando el agua y la comida necesaria. Los padres de Lisanna eran alérgicos a los animales y no podían quedarse con la criaturita, e Igneel se negaba por completo a cargar con una responsabilidad añadida. Aún así, la felicidad que les aportaba su compañía casaba con el nombre con el que bautizaron al minino, Happy, el gato de gesto sonriente. Y una vez designado, Igneel no tuvo más opción que adoptarlo si no quería tragar con uno de los famosos berrinches de su sobrino. Con el tiempo, acabó igual de encariñado con el felino e incluso Zeref mostró afecto por la bolita de pelo que les observaba juguetona desde sus ojos saltones.

Natsu divisó el campo de arena de su izquierda donde unos cuantos críos jugaban con globos de agua. Su mente se transportó a cuando su hermano se empeñó en excavarla en busca de fósiles de dinosaurios y revivió el entusiasmo que experimentó cuando halló junto a Elfman un pedazo de hueso blanco con peculiares escamas, rápidamente lo asimiló como una prueba de la existencia de dragones pese a las mofas de su hermano. A las semanas descubrieron que las escamas no eran más que la piel de algún lagarto que por el calor se fusionaron al hueso y que los restos pertenecían a una mujer de mediana edad que llevaba desaparecida muchos años, tantos como ausente su marido...

Natsu se enfureció tanto cuando su hermano le alumbró con la verdad, que lo abatió con la pala de excavar y su tío les prohibió volver a utilizar aquellas herramientas. « _Aunque, eso no impidió que Zeref empezara la carrera de arqueología_ » meditó nostálgico el pelirrosa.

Clavó los ojos en el _asiento solitario_.

En el parque, distintos banquitos dobles se dispersaban por todo el área, a excepción del que apodaron de aquella manera al tratarse de una sola plaza. Muchos decían que el ayuntamiento se quedó sin presupuesto y que en realidad estaba inacabado; otros narraban leyendas urbanas carentes de sentido que Natsu siempre disfrutó escuchando. Fuera como fuera, el motivo era indiferente. No era su particularidad lo que atraía su atención, sino los recuerdos que vivían en él.

La imagen se le apareció cual espejismo, como si retrasmitiera aquel día a través de una televisión antigua. El atardecer anaranjado típico del verano, el regreso de los niños a sus casas en busca de la cena y la figura de su amigo Gajeel aposentada sobre el solitario sillón de hierro. Natsu acudió a su encuentro para apartarlo de su soledad, pero Redfox le respodió con la ira de sus puños. Guiado por la rabia y la incertidumbre, el pelirrosa se vengó de su amigo y lo sacudió. Los golpes fueron devueltos, cada vez a más, hasta que la intervención de los adultos fue necesaria, quienes fueron alentados por Lisanna. De no ser así, puede que los daños hubieran precisado de atención médica. Lo último que vislumbró el pelirrosa cuando fue apartado entre los musculosos brazos de su tío, fue a Gajeel arrastrado por su padre con un brillo inédito en sus mejillas.

El llanto silencioso del azabache lo impresionó tanto que la rabia se apagó.

Gajeel nunca sacó el tema, fingió que la pelea nunca ocurrió y se reconciliaron sin más. A los días, los rumores llegaron a sus oídos y los hechos fueron confirmados en una conversación a escondidas que escuchó entre Igneel y Metalicana. La madre de su mejor amigo los abandonó con una mísera nota y un par de billetes como despedida.

« _No soporta esta vida. No se siente preparada para ser madre. Las responsabilidades siempre le han agobiado y quiere vivir_ » fueron las palabras que escuchó en boca de Metalicana seguido de un sonoro llanto similar al rugido de una bestia a punto de morir. « _Quiere vivir. ¡¿Acaso no ha vivido con nosotros?! ¡¿No he aguantado hasta sus infidelidades por el bien de Gajeel?! ¡¿No he luchado por llenar sus vacíos para que fuéramos una familia feliz?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que debo mirar a mi hijo ahora que sé que no he hecho lo suficiente y por mi culpa crecerá sin madre?!_ ».

Nunca olvidaría el dolor escondido en aquellas palabras, tampoco la mirada quebrada que se apropió de Gajeel desde entonces. Su hermano tenía razón, cuando algo te agujerea el alma, no importa cuántos parches estés dispuesto a depositar en tu interior. Algunas heridas son imposibles de sanar.

Su suerte cambió y los rubíes del joven recuperaron cierto fulgor cuando Juvia llegó a sus vidas. A pesar de que las condiciones de su llegada no fueron para nada afortunadas...

Al principio, la silenciosa muchacha de cabello cual olas de mar no suscitó interés alguno. Ni si quiera tras su entrada en el vecindario, escoltada por un grupo de policías en la madrugada y totalmente empapada bajo el torrente de la lluvia. No era extraño en el barrio encontrarse situaciones del estilo, tampoco era la primera vez que una chiquilla aparecía en tales circunstancias. No obstante, Gajeel desarrolló una fijación particular por la joven hasta el punto de convertirse en su protector y _segurata personal_ , irónico papel para uno de los muchachos más conflictivos de la escuela. Gracias a la intervención del azabache, Juvia empezó a integrarse y acabó por entablar una estrecha amistad junto con Natsu y Lisanna.

A pesar de sus diferencias, sus gustos dispares y sus eternos enfrentamientos, los lazos de los amigos se ligaron desarrollando una confianza inquebrantable, vigente desde su más tierna infancia. Muchos fueron los momentos de dicha, las alocadas aventuras y las largas escapadas veraniegas hasta las tantas. También, muchos fueron los lamentos y cada uno de ellos fue pasando por el _asiento solitario,_ para luego ser arrastrados por sus amigos de aquel _trono de las desgracias_ , extirpando el dolor como hiciera falta.

Juvia, todos los días que su madre permaneció en el hospital.

Lisanna, cuando sus progenitores fallecieron en el atentado terrorista.

Natsu, la primera vez que ingresaron a su hermano en el centro de toxicómanos.

Aunque, los recuerdos oscuros a veces fueran los que más pesaban, lo cierto es que aquel parque también fue testimonio de la llegada de la adolescencia y todo lo que su inicio conlleva...

Ese mismo asiento que los sustentaba, también lo hizo en la celebración del quinceavo cumpleaños de la peliazul. Aquella noche de finales de verano de hacía ya cuatro primaveras, el sabor del alcohol bañó sus juveniles labios por primera vez. Gajeel aprovechó su rudo aspecto para hacerse pasar por mayor de edad y adquirir unas cuantas botellas con la ayuda de su carnet falso. Unieron su dinero y prepararon una excursión al mar, lugar donde la cumpleañera trazaba la más honesta de sus sonrisas. Tras la primera de sus fiestas a la orilla de la playa, regresaron en el primer autobús de la madrugada hacía sus casas, no sin antes parar a descansar en su parque predilecto con la intención de bajar el alcohol y de ese modo no aparecer ante sus familiares con un aspecto tan deteriorado.

Tal y como se encontraban en la actualidad, Lisanna y Natsu descansaban sentados en el banco; mientras Gajeel y Juvia se extendían a lo largo del césped que les rodeaba y bromeaban a gritos sobre cualquier memez. El pelirrosa se dejó llevar y sin pretenderlo acariciaba con ternura los blancos dedos de la albina, al tiempo que se reían de las tonterías del par de amigos. Lisanna no pudo evitar soltar un gritito agudo y Natsu escupió el agua que bebía, cuando observaron como Gajeel le comía la boca a la peliazul más borracho que consciente.

Anonadados, rompieron en una sonora carcajada poco apropiada para las seis de la mañana y jocosos, imitaron los gestos de la _pareja_ en el aire. Entre broma y broma, finalmente la burla unió sus labios en un esperado beso, siendo el primero de muchos más. Significando el inicio de su relación sentimental.

Tras la resaca, la albina y el pelirrosa empezaron a salir en serio durante casi dos años. Gajeel y Juvia no quisieron ni oír hablar de su desliz e hicieron jurar que jamás se nombraría. Aunque, eso no impidió al Dragneel atormentar al azabache « _¡cuanto más primo, más me arrimo!»,_ le recitaba continuamente para desgracia de Redfox...

Natsu nunca se imaginó manteniendo una relación con nadie, pero en cuanto emprendió el viaje del dulce amor adolescente con su amiga de la infancia, comprendió el significado del amor y... del dolor cuando éste se esfuma.

La última vez que estuvieron sobre aquel banco, cortaron. Y durante todo un año se distanciaron, como meras sombras del pasado que corrían sobre un mismo camino sin rozarse o intercambiar palabra.

El impacto de su ruptura salpicó al resto de amigos y deterioró sus relaciones. Por aquel tiempo, y como si algún ente superior les advirtiera del error en su separación, las cosas se fueron a pique. Zeref recayó, Juvia se perdió y Gajeel dejó de ser Gajeel. Como la lava de un volcán, las desgracias se expandieron y arrasaron con todo, obligando al pequeño Dragneel a encadenarse al _asiento solitario_. Mas en esta ocasión, nadie acudió en su ayuda.

Los recuerdos lo sacudieron y un extraño estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal apresándole en un desalentador sentimiento. Entonces, la voz de la albina lo apartó de las tinieblas de su memoria.

—Tengo que abortar, Natsu. —afirmó con el panfleto informativo arrugado entre sus manos.

—Lis, no me importa pedir más horas en la fábrica para ayudarte y criarlo juntos. —corroboró cariñoso.

—No es tu hijo. —las palabras se le deslizaron por los labios con mayor dureza de la que pretendía. Se percató de su insensibilidad y endulzó el tono rozándole los dedos.— De verdad te lo agradezco. Pero... el b-be-be-bé —se le enroscaron las sílabas al pronunciarlo— no es tu responsabilidad. Él no es como cuando acogimos a Happy...

—Pero, tus hermanos te ayudaran, yo también. Juvia ha regresado y Gajeel..

—¡Para! —gritó desesperada. Natsu se sobresaltó y Lisanna derramó lágrimas. Suspiró con desespero— Estamos embargados, no podemos seguir pagando el piso. Ya lo teníamos todo planificado, Elf se irá con Ever, ya sabes que a su familia le encanta acoger niños del tercer mundo todos los años y mi hermano... será el _niño_ tercermundista que adopten. Y Makarov está preparando el salón para convertirlo en una habitación para mí, mientras que Mira dormiría con Laxus. Han trabajado duro para darme un futuro, Mira ya perdió su oportunidad de estudiar cuando murieron mis padres. No puedo defraudarles, tampoco tenemos medios para mantener a una criatura. —posó inconsciente una mano sobre su abdomen y rompió a llorar angustiada— Yo.. tengo... ¡tengo que deshacerme de él!

Natsu la apretó entre sus brazos y la dejó sollozar hasta que arrancó parte del pesar que la destrozaba. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y vertió las cristalinas lágrimas en el pecho del pelirrosa. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sus cuerpos eran uno solo y Natsu percibió un nudo en la garganta. Apenas hacía unos meses que reanudaron la amistad tras el hiatus, un tiempo demasiado corto para los sentimientos que afloraban en su interior.

—Gr-gracias. —susurró ella con torpeza.— Casi había olvidado la calidez de tus abrazos.

Natsu olfateó con añoranza el cabello afrutado de la joven y se cuestionó si aquello que decían era cierto. « _¿De verdad el tiempo sana las heridas...?_ »

•••

Más calmados, pasearon hasta la entrada del portal de Natsu y se sentaron en los escalones de afuera contemplando como el sol perdía paulatinamente su brillo. Lisanna era del tipo de personas que no expulsaban el veneno de golpe, sino que lo dejaban salir con lentitud y a tronpicones.

—Cuando el mes pasado nos dieron el aviso del deshaucio, experimenté tanta ansiedad que me marché al festival de música de la playa y me bebí hasta el agua del mar. —su voz era casi inaudible de lo bajito que pronunciaba las palabras— Y ya sabes, que la última vez que tomé alcohol fue hace cuatro años en el cumpleaños de Juvia. Con el malestar posterior, me juré que ni una más. Debería haber cumplido mi promesa... —Natsu le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda y ella prosiguió— Estaba tan ebria que acabé acostándome y ni me percaté de que el preservativo se rompió en el acto. Y supongo que él tampoco.

—¡Entonces te has preñado a la primera! —exclamó el joven, alegre, al conocer que la albina no había mantenido relaciones continuadas con el padre de su retoño. Lisanna le tapó la boca asustada.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces gritándolo?!

—No. Me. Jo-das. ¡Gee hee!

Natsu abrió los ojos y Lisanna los cerró de golpe suplicando que todo fuera una pesadilla. « _El bocazas de Gajeel no, por favor, no. No, no, no, no y no_ » pensó ofuscada. El moreno los observaba desde arriba con la puerta abierta y una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios. Lisanna se levantó del escalón de la entrada al bloque de pisos, como si al hacerlo se transformara en una barrera capaz de aplacar al melenudo.

—¡Joder tío, has dejado preñada a la albina! ¿Habéis vuelto? —bufó entre risas. Lis se abalanzó sobre él y le cerró el pico de malas maneras.

—Yo no he sido, _hierritos_. No me cargues el muerto. —la joven lo miró con desaprobación, como siempre que los chicos alteraban su comportamiento cuando se juntaban.

—Gajeel, te lo suplico... —pidió ella con ansiedad. Él ignoró su petición.

—¿Entonces estás saliendo con alguien? —Lis lo oteó seria, negó con la cabeza, abrió los labios para exigirle silencio y de nuevo fue interrumpida.— ¡Geee heeee! ¿Tú tardas un año en montánterlo con ella, llega un panoli cualquiera y le hace un bombo. Chico fogoso, tu llama se apaga. ¡Auch! —Lisanna se adelantó a Natsu y lo atizó.

—Gajeel, escúchame de una vez. —lo agarró de la solapa de la camisa, el chico sonrió ante el gesto intimidante nada habitual en ella.— Como alguien más se entere, te juro que te mato.

—Si me entero yo, se entera Juvia. Son daños colaterales. —se soltó sin esfuerzo y alzó sus manos como disculpándose por lo inevitable. Ella se puso de puntillas intentando enfatizar su amenaza.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Nadie puede saberlo!

—Se siente, pequeña. —frotó la cabeza de la albina con entusiasmo e hizo el amago de marcharse.— Y ahora si no os importa, tengo que coger mi _Dragonforce_ y recoger a Juvia. —añadió con orgullo— Está en las reuniones informativas de la uni.

Al nombrar a su prima, una luz divina iluminó la mente de la albina. Con un dedo acusatorio apuntó al azabache y buscando su tono de voz más sombrío, lo golpeó donde más le afectaba.

—Si cuentas lo mío, relataré con todo lujo de detalles la vez que le comiste los morros a tu primita. ¡A todo el mundo!

—Rastrera... ¡Juv no tiene nada que ver con esto! —reprochó indignado.

—Tómatelo como daños colaterales. —concluyó desafiante.

—Los Strauss tenéis todos un demonio escondido dentro ¡eh! —dramatizó— Parece que el tuyo sale a flote con el embarazo, gee hee. —Lis lo fulminó con la mirada por volver a nombrarlo a la ligera y Gajeel le dedicó un mohín burlesco— Venga, nos vemos luego.

Mientras los dejaba en dirección a su adorada moto, ambos amigos lo vigilaron en la distancia en completo silencio. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la albina por primera vez desde la fatal noticia.

—Gajeel ha recuperado su buen humor desde el regreso de Juvia.

Casi lo dijo sin pensar, como si en realidad fuera un pensamiento en voz alta, fruto de la alegría que percibía en sus entrañas ante las expectativas de un futuro mejor. Tras el efímero respiro, colocó sus dedos sobre su tripa transportándola a la realidad. La decisión más importante de su vida estaba por llegar y no iba a ser sencillo...

—¡¿Tenéis pipas?! ¿¡Qué hora es?! ¿¡Y tu madre?!

El balanceo de una mujer de extravagante aspecto a punto estuvo de tirarles al suelo, con su extremada delgadez y un cuello estirado cual reptil, compitiendo con sus ojos saltones cual sapo. Vecina del bloque de pisos de Natsu, la señora Rosa era una viuda excéntrica y solitaria que a menudo salía de su _cueva_ y se paseaba repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas frases a todo el vecindario. El grupo de amigos siempre pensó que era su peculiar manera de saludar a sus conocidos. Cuando la señora Rosa caminó entre el par con su conocido _eslogán_ , ambos amigos conectaron su mirada y sonrieron divertidos.

—Tu bloque de pisos siempre ha sido tan.. especial. —murmuró Lisanna.

De algún modo y sin saberlo, aquella mujer había transferido un poco de calma en su malestar interno. Era como vivir de nuevo en los viejos tiempos. Natsu encogió los hombros y con una sonrisa cálida como los rayos del sol musitó:

—Hogar, dulce hogar.

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar :3**

 **Sé que mucha gente odia a Lisanna —en mi opinión sin sentido porque ella es simplemente la amiga de la infancia de Natsu y en todo caso su primer amor y nunca ha interferido en el Nalu— y puede que por ello, éste sea mi modo de recompensar al pobre personaje que tan a menudo es maltratado por los fans y darle protagonismo a la albina. Lucy aparecerá en el fic, sí, pero no os diré con quién acabará Natsu muahaha.**

 **He dedicido tocar temas peliagudos, y aportar información y detalles de algunos personajes que más adelante serán explicados. Espero no asustaros mucho a pesar del drama :O xD**

 **Cada capítulo irá dedicado a dos personajes, razón por la cual los primeros van a ser introductorios, pero en cada uno de ellos aparecerán detalles del resto de personajes. Como adelanto, puedo deciros que el próximo capítulo será bajo la perspectiva de... *redoble de tambores* Juvia y Gajeel :D Así, daré más pistas de qué le sucede a Juvia, aunque en su totalidad no lo sabréis hasta más adelante, pero creo que los más perspicaces intuirán bien qué le pasa a la peliazul acuática :P**

 **Por cierto, no os asustéis. Adoro el bropt Juv/Gajeel y en este fic son primos y a pesar de su desliz, se quieren como tal y no hay nada más xD Eran jóvenes adolescentes borrachos que no sabían lo que hacían (?) xD**

 **¡Ah! Lis va a entrar en la uni porque tiene 18 años y es la pequeña del grupo; mientras que Natsu y Gajeel tienen 20 y Juv 19 (que además, con ella se pueden hacer cuentas ya que he nombrado su quinceavo cumpleaños hace 4 años xD) No es muy importante, pero he pensado que está bien que vaya informando de las edades de cada uno, ya que las hay variadas :P**

 **Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, los capítulos son títulos de películas, series, canciones etc, que a la vez son frases o pensamientos que relacionan a los personajes. Soy una friki de los simbolismos y siempre dejo detalles así, y también me gusta leerlos xD Voy a intentar hacerlo con todos los capítulos, espero que me salga y el reto no sea demasiado.**

 **Si veis algún fallo o errata, ruego que me lo comuniquéis que a menudo corrijo agotada y pongo barbaridades sin ser consciente xD**


	3. Segundas oportunidades

**2\. Segundas oportunidades**

— Juvia —

Tumbada en la cama con las sábanas cubriéndole hasta la nariz, esperaba el sonido de la alarma. Como muchas otras noches, llevaba horas despierta. El chirriar de los cubiertos le informaban de la hora aproximada. En breves, comenzaría su primer día de universidad. Mientras los segundos se consumían, las olas de sus ojos se fijaban en la carita sonriente formada con _post-it,_ pegados en la tabla que sostenía la cama de arriba. Ladeó la cabeza en un gesto aniñado y esbozó una fugaz sonrisa.

Le debía tanto a Gajeel...

De niño, disfrutaba con una habitación para él solo, pues tras marchar su madre supo que nunca tendría el hermanito que esperaba. Al poco, llegó Juvia. Con su entrada, Metalicana compró la litera y aquel inmenso cuarto infantil se transformó en un habitáculo donde dos eran multitud. Además, Gajeel no estaba dispuesto a compartir su espacio con una cría llorona hasta entonces desconocida. Él anhelaba un compañero de juegos, no una princesa rota. Y no fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que se lo hizo saber.

Sin embargo, el destino es caprichoso y une a algunas personas a la fuerza. Más, cuando éstas lo necesitan.

Sin saber cómo, Juvia le enseñó a Gajeel a calmar su ira y enfocarla de forma positiva. Y Gajeel, logró arrancar la primera sonrisa de la peliazul en su nuevo hogar. Fue tras una disputa entre ambos cuando afianzaron sus lazos, con la vajilla de plástico esparcida por el suelo y los restos de comida adornando sus cabellos. Tras ese día, Gajeel escogió la cama de arriba de la litera, desde donde a menudo improvisaba letras de canciones que alegraban a su prima; Juvia la de abajo, porque se le antojaba como una cueva a la que convertir en su cobijo cuando el mundo le aterraba. Con la adolescencia fue necesaria la intimidad, sustituyéndose la litera por una cama individual en habitaciones separadas, convirtiendo el pequeño trastero en un cuarto improvisado para Gajeel.

« _El retorno de la litera_ », pensó oteando su alrededor. El olor a madera nueva impregnaba la instancia. Durante su ausencia, Gajeel trabajó horas extra para ganar lo suficiente y comprar una nueva litera. La escogió de madera, con el color del mar tintando su superficie para aportarle algo de luz a su oscura habitación. El día que Juvia regresó, se encontró una cara sonriente pegada con _post-it_ en la puerta del cuarto y al abrirla vislumbró la sorpresa. Con cuidado los arrancó uno por uno para transportarlos al interior de su pequeña nueva _cueva_ y ver aquella sonrisa al despertar cada día. Las primeras semanas ambos primos coincidieron poco por el trabajo del chico, pero incluso así, se esforzó por hacerla feliz. Juvia halló por toda la casa diversas notas con frases que habían marcado su historia en común. Películas, canciones, series... las reunió todas y dibujó otra rostro feliz que colocó en la parte donde dormía Gajeel con la esperanza de que algún día la sonrisa del chico fuera de verdad.

La alarma sonó, apartándola de sus ansiados anhelos.

Bajó de la cama, dejando caer la sábana a un lado, percibiendo el frío suelo bajo sus pies temblorosos. Se colocó el batín, ocultando su vello erizado y salió por la puerta. Antes de dirigirse al bullicio de la cocina, entró en el cuarto de baño. A penas poseían un retrete y un lavabo, pues la mayor parte del aseo se lo llevaba el enorme plato de ducha. Tras lavarse las manos, se encaminó hacia la cocina, escenario donde su madre discutía con Gajeel.

—Ojalá mi hermano preparase ese desayuno. Si sabe igual que huele, vas a intoxicarnos a todos. —las palabras se escaparon junto al humo del cigarrillo de sus manos.

Gajeel se giró para reprocharle a su tía, pero su gestó cambió al ver que Juvia entraba por la puerta. La peliazul les sonrió con dulzura, se aproximó hacia su madre, con la que compartía muchos rasgos, entre los cuales se encontraba su azulada melena y ojos. Eri Redfox se hallaba tumbada en el sofá, hizo el amago de incorporarse para cruzar un par de besos con su hija.

—Madre, ¿está fumando de nuevo? —replicó angustiada. Ella le acarició con sus frágiles dedos.

—Cada cual en esta casa tiene sus vicios insanos. —alzó su voz— ¡El de tu adorado primo es envenenarnos con su apestosa comida! —Juvia ocultó una risita y Gajeel saltó.

—¡¿A qué te quedas ahí el resto del día?! —la joven peliazul intercedió entre sus familiares para finalizar la disputa mañanera. Gajeel colocó la comida en una bandeja y la depositó en el lado de Juvia— Aquí tienes, Juv. Te he preparado un zumo natural de naranja, cereales y unos gofres caseros con chocolate.

Gajeel se sentó enfrente, Juvia asintió agradecida. Oteó el plato confundida, parecía cualquier cosa menos lo anunciado por su primo. Con los cubiertos troceó el alimento en pequeñas fracciones, pinchó uno de los pedazos y cuando estuvo a punto de introducirlo entre los labios recordó una conversación pendiente con su madre.

—¡Madre! No le contó a Juvia cómo acabó su cita con el hombre del grupo de apoyo. Su apodo era... mmm ¿Sagitario? ¡No! ¿Escorpio? —la mujer rió y tosió a la vez que asentía.

—Así es cielo. Escorpio le llaman... y menudo aguijón —añadió por lo bajo. Juvia se sonrojó.— En ese grupo todos nos hacemos llamar por un pseudónimo. En nuestro caso, ambos nos decantamos por nuestro signo del zodiaco, como si estuviéramos predestinados a ser uno solo... Yo soy Aquario. —guiñó con coquetería hasta provocar una sonora carcajada en su hija.

—Quizás el señor Escorpio sea el definitivo madre. —dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su primo— Gajeel-kun, el desayuno está delicioso.

Antes de que el azabache pudiera contestar, volvió su rostro hacia su madre, indagando sobre aquel misterioso hombre que hacía suspirar a su progenitora. No obstante, la presencia de su primo se reforzaba a medida que los segundos avanzaban. Intentó evitarlo, pero finalmente lo buscó de reojo y se encontró con sus brillantes rubíes clavados en ella. Gajeel masticaba con seriedad, observándola con detenimiento hasta que Juvia no aguantó la presión que el moreno ejercía sobre ella, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron percibiendo el inicio de la ansiedad tomando fuerza en su tórax y... desesperada, engulló el desayuno.

Cuando acabaron, Gajeel recogió la mesa y Juvia se marchó a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Vas a querer tomarte algo antes de que salgamos? —cuestionó el chico a su tía.

—Mezcla un poco de café con leche. Y con whisky o ron. —Gajeel la miró arqueando las cejas. —No seas aburrido, un dedo de alcohol a primera hora despeja a cualquiera.

—¡Mi padre te mandaría a la mierda! —gritó Gajeel desde la cocina, quien a regañadientes la obedecía.

—¡Por eso prefiero a mi sobrino favoritooooo!

—¡Soy tu único sobrinooooo!

Antes de que Eri pudiera quejarse, Juvia entró de nuevo por la puerta vestida con unos tejanos oscuros y una sudadera ancha.

—Cielo, ¿no llevas manga corta debajo? Para ir con la moto a estas horas vas bien, pero todavía es verano. ¡Va a salirte urticaria con tanta tela!

—Juvia es friolera. Ju-juvia querría maquillarse el primer día de universidad. Para estar guapa. —en ese momento llegaba Gajeel desde la cocina con el café caliente en la mano.

—¡Vale! Voy a por las pinturas, enseguida estoy contigo Juv.

—¡Y una mierda! —gritó Eri para asombro de ambos— La última vez que maquillaste a mi hija parecía sacada de una peli de Tim Burton. Tráeme la silla, estoy harta de este sofá.

—¡Y cuando la maquillas tú parece una actriz porno! —bufó el joven, al tiempo que acercaba la silla de ruedas a su tía.

—Mucho sabes tú de porno.. —contestó con sorna, mientras era colocada sobre su _trono con ruedas_. Juvia, hastiada de la absurda discusión carraspeó con la garganta buscando la atención de sus familiares. Ambos se giraron al unísono.

—Madre puede pintar los ojos y colocar la base a Juvia. Y Gajeel-kun el pintalabios.

La respuesta pareció convencerlos, pero no lo suficiente como para que realizaran la tarea de forma separada por lo que Juvia se sintió asfixiada con tantos dedos rozándole la cara. Buscando liberarse desvió su mirada, sus ojos se toparon con parte del espejo que Gajeel guardaba en el bolso de los maquillajes. A través de él, observó el peso del cansancio manifestado en sus pronunciadas ojeras, pero fue el hinchazón de sus mejillas y su pelo corto lo que más le impactó. Estaba horrenda, desconocida, distorsionada. Hacía días que no contemplaba su apariencia, su reflejo le producía angustia, ganas de hartarse a llorar y chillar como una desesperada. Pero en su lugar, apretó las uñas contra la palma de su mano y suspiró.

Antes de marcharse, su madre le besó con dulzura en los labios y le deseó un buen día; Gajeel le mostró la transformación de su rostro en el espejo, y tras los piropos de sus familiares se sintió un poco mejor. « _Al menos, siempre amarán a Juvia_ ».

•••

El campus se dividía en cuatro enormes parcelas con un ágora en el centro que conectaba las diversas facultades que se distribuían en cada una de las zonas. Los espacios abiertos se expandían entre la vegetación que otorgaba color en las áreas de descanso y una especie de lago artificial ubicado enfrente de la cafetería principal, entre Secretaría y Decanato. Ambos conocían las infraestructuras de la universidad, aunque igual se sorprendieron con la cantidad de personas que una universidad podía albergar.

—Entonces... _eso_ es la biblio ¿no? —Juvia asintió— Okey, no te preocupes. Cojo los libros, te recojo aquí en cuatro horas y nos piramos. —la estrujó y le revolvió el pelo— Venga, Juv. Mucha mierda con tu primer día.

La peliazul le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y lo observó marcharse en dirección a la biblioteca. Un cosquilleo le subió por la tripa para aposentarse en su pecho. No supo definir si se trataba de emoción o pánico, pero fuera lo que fuera, acalló las voces de su interior y se encaminó hacia su facultad. A los pies de la puerta, se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

Sentado en el suelo, con un cigarro sujeto a sus dedos y el humo ascendiendo desde sus labios. Su vista parecía perdida en el horizonte, como si mirara sin mirar. Pero, Juvia compartió demasiado tiempo un mismo techo con él como para reconocer el brillo en sus pupilas. Algo decadente llamaba su atención. O más bien _alguien_. Antes de saludarle, oteó con curiosidad en la dirección en la que sus ojos oscuros acechaban, visualizando una muchacha menuda con más mata de cabello dorado que estatura, ataviada con indumentaria laboral y frotando con fuerza el suelo con la fregona entre sus manos. Él era capaz de ver el dolor incluso si lo cubrías con capas, alimentarse de él era su modo de subsistencia. Llegaba, te degollaba el alma hasta conocer todas tus grietas, se apoderaba de tu sufrimiento y revivía a través de tus traumas. Era un vampiro emocional cuyas víctimas predilectas eran aquellas que guardaban un secreto que les hacía pedazos. « _Está rota. Y si Zeref logra llamar su atención, la romperá más. Como hizo con todos en aquel lugar. Es el ser incapaz de amar_ ». Le entraron ganas de gritar para ahuyentarla. Entonces, él se adelantó con la palabra.

—Al final retomas tus sueños, futura loquera. —posó los ojos en ella. Juvia se sobresaltó.

—S-sí. ¿Qué hace aquí Zeref? —él apuró la última calada con calma y apagó el cigarrillo.

—Natsu me lo pidió. Y sólo me queda un año. Mientras esté aquí ¿por qué no? —« _Esta es la facultad de Juvia, no la de Zeref. ¿Acaso ha venido por qué esperaba ver a Juvia?_ », meditó desconfiada.

—Juvia se alegra por Zeref, pero debe ir a clase. —agachó la cabeza educada y se marchó. Antes de que cerrara la puerta que los separaba, la volvió a sorprender.

—Lo siento, Juv. —la chica paró en seco— Siento mi comportamiento contigo... con el resto. Yo... —ella lo observó con ojos vacíos, asintió con fragilidad y traspasó la puerta hacia su clase sin decir nada.

•••

Lo maldijo una y otra vez. Por estropear su día triunfal, por su crueldad en el pasado, por arrastrarla hacia malas decisiones, por ser la noche del día que representaba su hermano... ¡Por todo! Pero sobre todo, por disculparse a sabiendas de que lo aceptaría sin rechistar. Era estúpida, una niña tonta que nunca dejaría de serlo. Intentaba empezar de nuevo, recuperar a sus antiguos amigos y hallar nuevos, esforzarse por encajar y...

—¡Perdona! ¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor?

Una chica de expresión fatigada corría a su encuentro. Cuando se situó ante ella, le ofreció una amplia sonrisa aún cuando respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo. Sus mechones de cabello rosado bailaban ante el movimiento y sus ojos esmeralda brillaron de alivio cuando Juvia se esforzó por sonreírle aún en sus condiciones.

—Gracias por esperar. Mi nombre es Meredy y estoy buscando el aula CP 2.1. —extendió su mano.— ¡Ey! Yo te vi el día de la presentación, llevabas un bolso con la forma de un _teru teru bozu_. ¡Era totalmente adorable! Creo que estoy hablando mucho ¿no? Es que estoy un poco nerviosa y además llego tarde. ¿Vienes a mi clase? Perdón, soy una maleducada. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Juvia está encantada de conocerla y sabe dónde está la clase que busca. Es la misma a la que se dirige Juvia... ¡¿Ha dicho qué es tarde?! —« _¡Maldito Zeref!_ ». La pelirrosa asintió anonadada, acto seguido agarró a Juvia del brazo y la instó a que la acompañara hasta clase.

—Llegar tarde cuando somos dos es mejor que llegar sola. —comentó divertida— Por cierto, tu forma de hablar es muy curiosa.

El fugaz efecto de calma que le aportó la entrada de Meredy se ensombreció ante esas palabras. Un descarga hizo vibrar su cerebro y la transportó a un pasado lejano, aunque persistente...

 _—_ _Lo lamento señor Redfox. Su sobrina ha sufrido un trauma muy duro, que hable en tercera persona es un mal menor en comparación a otros casos. Créame, tiene suerte de que esa sea su única secuela por el momento._

Tuvo ganas de llorar ante tanta presión y correr sin mirar atrás para huir de los monstruos que la acechaban, y a punto estuvo de hacerlo si no llega a ser por la intervención de la alegre pelirrosa.

—Meredy llega tarde a clase con Juvia. ¿Es correcto? —la peliazul abrió la boca desconcertada.— ¡Ay! Parece que me esté burlando de ti. —negó con las manos— ¡Me gusta mucho cómo hablas, de verdad quiero aprender! Perdona si me has malinterpretado, no era mi intención. —agachó su cabeza repetidas veces a modo de disculpa— Empecemos de nuevo. Soy Meredy y como tú, quiero ser psicóloga algún día. Soy de las benjaminas de clase, ya que no cumplo los 18 hasta finales de diciembre y el día de la presentación me asusté bastante. Toda la clase parecía una panda de ricos sin corazón, con sus modelitos de personas mayores y respetables y sus teléfonos caros. Y esa palabrería pedante y prepotente, mirando por encima del hombro como si sus pedos olieran a Chanel. —Juvia no pudo evitar reír ante tal ocurrencia—

«Me sentí totalmente desubicada, vine aquí porque quiero cambiar el mundo de las personas que viven sumergidas en la tristeza y porque me interesa mucho descubrir los mecanismos de la mente humana. Bueno, —añadió con solemnidad— también porque soy la reina de la empatia. Y cuando vi toooda la gente que me rodeaba ese día pensé que este no era mi lugar. ¡Entonces llegaste tú! Con tu bolso chachi y esa ropa tan extraña y me dije "Meredy, tienes que hacerte amiga de esa chica. Es tan _friki_ como tú". Sin ánimo de ofender, claro. He pasado muchos años rodeada de libros y dedicando mi tiempo exclusivamente al estudio, pero he decidido que ha llegado el momento de tener una amiga. Así pues... —se arrodilló con dramatismo y como un caballero de la brillante armadura sujetó la mano de la doncella de bucles azulados— Juvia, ¿me haría el honor de convertirse en mi primera amiga?

Asombrada, la peliazul se tapó la boca y empezó a reír sin parar. La pelirrosa la imitó y ambas descargaron endorfinas a través de la risa hasta que les dolieron las mejillas.

—Tiene una forma peculiar de hacer amistades, Meredy. Pero, Juvia acepta su propuesta y espera poder ser una buena amiga para usted.

Meredy la volvió a sujetar del brazo y caminó a su lado hasta el último pasillo que llevaba hacia el aula correspondiente. Justo cuando giraron para adentrarse, un joven apresurado chocó contra la peliazul y a punto estuvo de derribarla. Cuando pasó por su lado, se disculpó de malas maneras; el aroma del hombre alcanzó los orificios nasales de la peliazul antes de que sus ojos pudieran contemplarle. « _Hielo_ » la palabra la golpeó sin pensarla. Fue lo primero que percibió cuando el chico la arrolló, pues su fragancia tenía cierto deje a los olores que bañaban las calles en invierno y esa sensación la hizo estremecer. Cuando reaccionó al encantamiento que había supuesto su esencia, lo vio marchar de espaldas y lo único que presenció de su apariencia fue su cabello del color de la obsidiana. Su mineral preferido. No pudo evitar imaginar la piedra volcánica recubierta de nieve y la extraña visión dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Meredy no pasó inadvertido aquel gesto.

—Su nombre es Gray Fullbuster. Es becario, al igual que su hermano mellizo Lyon. Quien por cierto, está buenísimo y nos da la clase ahora. Gray es profesor del otro grupo.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Fuimos al mismo colegio, instituto y vivimos en el mismo barrio. Todo el centro los conocía. A ellos, a sus padres... Provienen de una familia de psicólogos y psiquiatras especializados. Ultear es la hermana mayor, empezó también como becaria, pero este año ha logrado una plaza fija y se dice que será la futura jefa de departamento. Las malas lenguas hablan de que está donde está por enchufe. También muchos afirman que entró en la carrera no porque le interesara, sino para intentar superar a su madre. Luego están los que creen que lo logrará; y los que insisten en que ella siempre vivirá bajo la sombra de la gran Ur Milkovich. Y luego estoy yo. Que pienso superarlas a ambas. —corroboró con determinación— Mira, ya hemos llegado al aula. Será mejor que esboces tu mejor gesto de chica perdida para convencer a Lyon de nuestra tardanza.

La pelirrosa estrechó su mano antes de entrar y Juvia sintió el dolor un poco menos cercano. No podría confiar en ella como hubiera hecho en el pasado, pero tener una compañera con la que rehacer su vida era un buen comienzo. Quizás, Gajeel tenía razón y la vida le brindaba una segunda oportunidad.

— Gajeel —

Si existía un lugar donde Gajeel podía sentirse más inadaptado era la biblioteca. En especial, la de la universidad. Sitio que ni en sueños hubiesepisado si no fuera porque Juvia lo necesitaba a su lado. Y él por su prima y por su chica de dos ruedas, llamada _Dragonforce,_ hacía cualquier cosa. Incluso adentrarse en un edificio de « _cuatro millones de años_ », totalmente deshabitado, rodeado de cubiertas de libros y desorientado. Porque otra cosa no, pero encontrar obras específicas cuando en su vida había entrado en una biblioteca era una proeza digna de un héroe clásico. Empezaba a impacientarse, no le hacía especial ilusión invertir toda la mañana en un edificio que olía a cerrado y libros viejos. Paseó por los pasillos fingiendo que buscaba entre las estanterías, pero en realidad esperaba que el volumen le cayera de la nada mientras sonaba una melodía triunfal típica de videojuegos. Percibió un ruidito entre los muebles y asomó la cabeza desde la esquina.

Unos gemelos femeninos color crema sobresalían del final de una mesa, divertido, giró su cuerpo para visualizar el resto de la anatomía de la chica y se apoyó en una de las estanterías con cuidado de no emitir sonido. Una joven de baja estatura yacía en el suelo arrodillada entre una pila de libros, con una pose que al azabache le resulto más que sugerente. Su cabello azul era de un tono diferente al de su prima, más vivo quizá, aunque mucho más formal. Recogido por un moño clásico, tenía las gafas sobre la sien y unos mechones le caían sobre la cara. Parecía susurrar para sí misma, absorta en su mundo, no se percató de la presencia de Gajeel, ni tampoco lo vio ladeando la cabeza para deleitarse con la curvatura de su trasero apretado en aquella falda ceñida. « _Ahora sí me gustan las bibliotecas_ ».

De pronto, la muchacha se levantó con los libros amontonados sobre sus brazos y de refilón descubrió a Gajeel.

—Disculpa, no sabía que había alguien esperando. —se colocó las gafas, volteó su rostro— ¡AAAAAHHHH! —lanzó los libros al suelo y se cogió de la mesa para no caerse. Gajeel abrió los ojos perplejo y se arrimó a ella. Sin saber por qué, la chica dio un paso atrás. Y para asombro del azabache, se recompuso de inmediato.— P-p-perdón. No esperaba verte. A nadie. No esperaba a nadie. A usted. Se me olvida la formalidad laboral. —susurró más para sí misma que para Gajeel.

—Ya... —comentó con una sonrisa jocosa— A veces causo esa sensación. —ella frunció el ceño por un instante. El resto del tiempo lo contempló como quien mira una aparición fantasmal.— ¿Qué estás mirando, enana?

—Perdona, yo... ¿qué me has llamado? —musitó indignada.

—Enana, renacuaja, duendecillo, hadita. Eres bajita ¿no? Sólo describo la realidad. —ella abrió la boca ofendida— Si quieres te llamo por tu nombre. —desvió los ojos hacía el pequeño escote de la chica buscando la placa de identificación. Ella se sonrojó, agarró la chaqueta que estaba sobre la mesa y se la colocó. « _Levy_ » leyó en voz alta el azabache.

—Usted es un cliente, así que intentaré olvidar lo ocurrido. Dígame si necesita encontrar algo y se lo buscaré de inmediato, se marchará, no le contará el desastre con los libros escampados a nadie y yo no me quejare de su trato ingrato con una trabajadora. ¿De acuerdo? —Gajeel esbozó la más pícara de sus sonrisas.

—¿Y qué gano a cambio?

—Que no llame a seguridad anunciando que un joven de aspecto sospechoso está entrometiéndose en el trabajo de una bibliotecaría. —« _Joder, y parecía una mosquita muerta_ » Gajeel soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Ten, necesito estos libros.

—Los tendrá enseguida, señor.

La contempló marcharse con sus andares cortos y sonrió con nostalgia. Era su tipo. Pequeña, pero con carácter. A la vez tenía un aire frágil que acentuaba su belleza. « _Aunque parece cabreada conmigo. Y no por comportarme como un gilipollas. Lo ha parecido desde que me ha visto. Eso sólo hace que aumente el interés por conocerla. Pero, sabes que no puedes Gajeel. Tienes una responsabilidad como hermano mayor y el sexo, las relaciones o el amor ya no tienen cabida en tu vida_ ». Por un momento borró la felicidad del rostro y recordó por qué y por quién estaba ahí. En otra vida, en otro tiempo, Levy podría haber sido una conquista interesante. Se hubieran divertido, compartido momentos, sonrisas, caricias o fluidos. Quizás todo a la vez. Incluso, puede que en otra existencia esa pequeña enana fuera la mujer de su vida con la que —a veces— soñaba. En otra vida. No en la suya. Él no podía pensar en el deseo, en la conexión, ni en el amor. No mientras Juvia lo necesitara a su lado. Juró que nunca más le fallaría.

—Ya los tiene. Sígame, por favor. Los escanearé en el mostrador y podrá marcharse.

Su llegada lo devolvió a la realidad, empujándole a seguir sus pasos. Una vez allí, ella le pidió el carnet de estudiante y fueron dos las veces que lo miró estupefacta.

—Pone Juvia Redfox.

—Sep. —Levy arqueó las cejas.

—Usted no es Juvia Redfox. ¿Ha robado el carnet?

—Juvia es mi prima, mira. —mostró su carnet de moto— Ves, Gajeel Redfox. Mismo apellido, misma dirección de casa y mismo ADN. Somos igual de guapos, como puedes apreciar.

—Aunque seas su primo, no eres el titular del carnet. Ergo, no puedes sacar ningún libro. —hastiada, abandonó el trato formal con el azabache.

—¿Ergo? No me hables con jerga universitaria, enana. Soy su primo y me llevo los libros. Ella no puede venir porque vivimos lejos y de clase nos vamos directos al centro sanitario. ¡Y que cojones! Que no tengo que explicarte mi vida, que me los llevo y punto. Te los devolveré antes de que caduque el plazo de devolución ese que has dicho antes.

—¡No puedes hablarme, ni gritarme así! ¡Estamos en una biblioteca, la gente viene a estudiar y si hiciera eso contigo, lo tendría que hacer con todo el mundo! ¡Además, es mi primer día y no puedo jugármela!

—¡Tú también estás chillando, tanto que el gordo de fuera vestido de poli barato entrará por tu culpa! Además, ¡qué silencio ni que mierdas si aquí no hay nadie!

—¡Eso es porque es el primer día! ¡Agh! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Voy a llamar a seguridad!

—Perfecto. Eso quería oír. Llama a seguridad y cuéntales la escampada que tenías.

—Puedo echarte la culpa, es tu palabra contra la mía. Y teniendo en cuenta tus pintas de barrio, me creerán. Lo siento, no me gusta cómo funciona esto. Pero el mundo es así. —para su sorpresa Gajeel sonrió.

—En realidad... —sacó su móvil donde Levy apreció su figura tirada en el suelo rebuscando entre un montón de libros esparcidos por el suelo.— Es tu palabra frente a los hechos.

—Eso es juego sucio.

—Los chicos del barrio jugamos así. —sentenció el azabache con gesto triunfante.

—¡Agggh! Llévatelos. Pero como me des problemas, conozco tu dirección y pienso ir a por ellos yo misma.

Gajeel salia por la puerta incluso antes de que la chica acabara la frase, pero se giró nada más escuchar la última sílaba para responderle. Porque Gajeel Redfox siempre tenía la última palabra.

—Si esa es tu amenaza, puede que Juvia se dejé los libros en casa más tiempo del permitido.

No podía desfogarse con una chica, pero al menos ella tenía talento para discutir y eso era lo más excitante que su cuerpo y mente habían experimentado con una mujer desde hacía un año. Antes de que los recuerdos regresaran para herirle, los aplacó oteando la foto Levy mientras una extraña sensación de anhelo lo cubría por dentro.

•••

El par de primos entraba por el portal del piso después de salir del centro de salud y pasar a realizar la compra para la semana en la tienda del barrio. Charlaban sobre los acontecimientos del día con tanto ánimo que a ojos de cualquiera era inviable todo un año tormentoso a sus espaldas. A pesar de la felicidad instantánea, el silencio del hogar acabó por alentar al azabache, quien inquieto se introdujo a toda prisa en el interior de la casa. Las bolsas de la compra se deslizaron por sus manos y el corazón se le encogió hasta llenarse de un fervor abrasador llamado odio.

—¿Qué mierdas hace _ésta_ aquí? —preguntó despectivo.

En el centro del comedor, Metalicana apartó la mirada. Todavía tenía el mono de trabajo puesto y su cabello plateado seguía recogido en una coleta baja tal y como les obligaban a llevar en la fábrica. En el otro extremo, su tía Eri apretaba los dientes y miraba hacia el suelo con un cigarrillo aplastado entre los dedos. Y justo en medio de ambos, estaba la dueña de sus pesadillas. La mujer que le dio la vida para luego arrancarle el corazón, la que pudo ser su reina y muy a su pesar seguía siendo sangre de su sangre. Su madre. Era la única en la sala que le devolvía la mirada con aquellos ojos verdes por los que tantas noches había llorado. El cabello negro que Gajeel había heredado brillaba bajo la bombilla suelta del techo, así como su piel morena contrastaba con los papeles blancos que portaba que no pasaron inadvertidos para el azabache.

—Te llamé hace unas semanas, pero no me cogiste el teléfono. —Gajeel la fulminó cuando ella osó pronunciarse ante él.— He venido para firmar los papeles del divorcio, voy a casarme. Me gustaría que vinieses y.. —miró a la joven peliazul que observaba la escena en silencio— Juvia podría venir también. Los gastos correrían a mi cargo, por supuesto. —Eri no aguantó más y soltó un bufido jocoso.

—Mi hija no va a ir a tu boda y dudo mucho que mi sobrino tenga ganas de acompañarte al altar, bruja. —la morena cambió su expresión sumisa por cólera.

—Ya te he advertido que no voy a consentir faltas de respeto. He explicado un millón de veces que no estaba preparada para ser madre, era adolescente, no teníamos apenas recursos, Met y yo nos conocíamos de pocos meses, no elegí este matrimonio ni esta vida. Si hubiera sido en otro momento...

—En otro momento ¿qué? Lo que pasa es que nunca has amado a mi hermano, ni a tu hijo, ni a nadie más que a ti. No tienes ni zorra de lo que es un mal marido porque mi hermano te llevaba en algodón como a una reina. —Eri alzaba su cabeza ofuscada para intentar igualarse a la postura erguida de la mujer.

—¡Tú no estabas aquí y no tienes ni puñetera idea! —la señaló con el dedo y se agachó hasta que ambas tuvieron los rostros a la misma altura.— Eso por no mencionar que tampoco eres la mejor madre del mundo.

—¡BASTA!

La voz de Metalicana frenó la discusión entre las féminas. Los ojos rojos del varón se clavaron en ambas, la vena del cuello se le hinchó y se enrojeció su piel pálida. Respiró hondo buscando calmar sus nervios y prosiguió.

—Podríais dejar de sacar la mierda de la otra, olvidaros de vuestro puto egocentrismo y ejercer de las buenas madres que decís ser. Vuestros hijos están aquí —señaló al suyo propio y a su sobrina— son ellos los que deberían de tener la palabra ahora. No nosotros. Nosotros ya hemos hablado suficiente, tomamos decisiones y pagamos por nuestros errores en el pasado, algunos —miró a la que aún era su mujer— nunca dejaremos de hacerlo.

Gajeel agradeció la intervención de su padre en silencio, vislumbró el rostro de Juvia y comprobó que la chica se aguantaba las lágrimas con valentía. Miró sus propias manos, sus puños estaban tan apretados que los huesos resonaban por dentro como si fueran a partirse. Animó con un susurro a su prima a alzar la voz si así lo deseaba, pero ésta lo desestimó, caminó hasta su madre y la arropó entre sus brazos. « _Ella nunca le ha guardado rencor. La ama incluso con sus grandes defectos. Es correspondida. Eri también la ama a su manera. Pero yo..._ ».

Intentó ver más allá de la piel de la mujer a la que antaño llamó madre, pero no pudo más que consumirse por el dolor. Ella parecía hablarle con los ojos, implorarle perdón y jurarle nuevas promesas de un futuro juntos. Era tarde. Demasiadas mentiras pesaban a sus espaldas.

—Gajeel, por favor. Sé que no he hecho las cosas bien, pero quiero compensarte...

—Me gustaría poder decir que el primer recuerdo que tengo contigo es dulce, porque hubieron momentos dulces, sí. Pero, las pocas imágenes positivas que tengo de ti se esfumaron el día que aposentaste aquí —señaló su cabeza— y aquí —señaló su corazón— la primera vez que me destrozaste. Tenía seis años, mis manos eran cubitos de hielo porque se me habían roto los guantes y me salía vaho por la boca. Al principio fue divertido imaginar formas que salían de mis labios, como si fumara. Eso fueron los diez primeros minutos en los que te esperé en la puta plaza donde tenías que venir a recogerme. Las tres horas restantes no me hicieron ninguna gracia, menos aún cuando empezó a nevar. Me dije "eh Gajeel, podrías acercarte a la puerta del colegio y pedir que trajeran a tu padre" pero no lo hice. No lo hice porque tú me habías jurado que vendrías y yo aún creía en tus promesas.

«Después de horas tuve la suerte de que el conserje vio desde la ventana una mancha en la nieve y en un barrio como este cualquier cosa es posible. De no ser por instinto, estaría muerto. Pasé casi un mes ingresado en el hospital con neumonía. Nunca nos diste una explicación, pero no hizo falta. Simplemente se te olvidó. Te vieron tonteando con vecinos para escapar de tu papel como madre. Y ¿sabes lo peor de todo? Que no se diferencia del resto de momentos vividos junto a ti. Los desconocidos en casa, las _fiestas_ , los desprecios o las palizas de tus amantes. Cuando pensaba que ya habías jugado con todo lo que tenías para herirme, me sorprendías con tu sadismo. No eres mala madre, eres un monstruo. Y los monstruos deben ser encerrados en los armarios a la fuerza, para no dejarles salir nunca más. Así que hazme un favor y finge ser madre por una vez. Firmad esos papeles, sal por la puerta y no vuelvas. No quiero volver a tenerte en mi vida, Minerva.

No le dejó responder, Gajeel salió por la puerta y la cerró de un portazo. Bajó las escaleras con grandes zancadas, necesitaba sentir el aire fresco y calmar los nervios. Era extraño. Tenía ganas de vomitar, de chillar, de llorar, de romper cosas, las extremidades le temblaban ante la rabia y aún así... se sentía liberado. Hecho pedazos, sí. Pero liberado. Un peso amargo le consumía desde hacía años, por primera vez expulsó parte de su veneno. Las palabras daban forma a una realidad que durante tanto tiempo había oprimido, ocultado, evitado. Con esos pensamientos a ojos de cualquiera podía parecer una persona tan inhumana como su progenitora, pero eso no le importaba.

« _Y si me siento menos pesado, si he desatado mis alas... ¿por qué no puedo dejar de llorar?_ »

Las lágrimas caían en cascada y le nublaban la mirada, sin quererlo, había llegado hasta el _asiento solitario_ y se tapaba los ojos con fuerza. Sus uñas se clavaban en su sien y su garganta emitía sonidos descontrolados mezclados con la sal del llanto. Tenía rabia, odio, furia, ira y todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber. Y una tristeza que cobraba vida ahora que dentro de él afloraba un vacío que aumentaba su tamaño y clamaba por ser arropado, cosido, sanado. Temblaba y como aquella tarde de invierno donde se sintió abandonado por primera vez, sentía frío. Soledad, desolación, amargura y...

«¿ _Calidez?_ »

Su guitarra apareció ante sus ojos cual alucinación, unos dedos blancos como la nieve la portaban y tras de sí, ocultaban la más dulce de las sonrisas que conocía: la de su _hermana_ del alma.

—Gajeel-kun aún no le ha tocado a Juvia ninguna canción desde que regresó. —agradecido, el azabache sujetó el instrumento entre sus brazos como si de un tesoro se tratase— Tampoco Juvia ha oído que Gajeel-kun vaya a pedirle salir a la chica de la biblioteca. Quizá, debería probar suerte. O ¿no es lo bastante bonita para usted?

—No, no es bonita. Es preciosa. —confesó con una sonrisa triste.

« _Pero, me necesitas. No puedo dedicar tiempo a otras personas todavía._ » Como si le leyera la mente, Juvia supo por qué Gajeel rehusaba la idea de relacionarse con chicas y se sintió como una carga para él. Buscando consolarle, trató de animarle.

—Entonces piense en ella, o en el sentimiento que podría nacer si le diera una oportunidad. Y toque, toque su guitarra hasta que deje de dolerle el alma.

De un manotazo arrancó sus lágrimas del rostro, respiró aliviado de contar con personas como Juvia a su lado, colocó los dedos en la guitarra y se dejó llevar.

— _The heart is a bloom...it was a beautiful day, don't let it get away..._

La canción de _Beautiful Day_ empezó suave, casi susurrada. Conforme avanzaba con la letra, tomó fuerza y se atrevió a alzar la voz con mayor potencia. Su tono era desgarrado, como los músicos que llevan toda una vida tocando y siempre cantaba con un aire rockero, fueran del estilo que fueran. Poco a poco, se motivó de tal manera que acabó subiéndose al asiento como si fuera una estrella dedicando un concierto a su mayor fan. Juvia aplaudía entusiasmada, incluso algunos borrachos cotidianos del parque se asomaron a disfrutar del espectáculo. Por un instante, se sentían renacidos, como niños que viven una segunda oportunidad. Con un coro de fondo marcado por la melódica risa de Juvia, aquella que Gajeel le enseñó a sentir. Y con la energía del azabache vibrando a través de la música, tal y como la peliazul le instruyó en su día. Dos sangres unidas por el destino. Sí, Juvia era la hermana que Gajeel siempre esperó... y un día al fin le llegó.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Gracias por las posibles futuras lecturas/reviews. ¡HE VUELTO! Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía, lapsus, demasiado ooc en los personajes etc. Cualquier fallo agradecería que se me informara ^^ El siguiente capítulo —protagonizado por Lucy-Levy—será publicado el 28 de enero, hay una razón por la cual por una vez le pongo fecha y es que quiero homenajear a alguien. A partir de febrero volveré con La Faraona e intentaré actualizar una vez al mes cada fic. El resto de mis fics a medias no acabados quedan cancelados, ya que no puedo con tantas cosas —al menos por el momento—. También, estoy intentando ponerme al día con los fics que sigo, pero paciencia. Haré acto de presencia con mis reviews poco a poco ^^ Y reitero, EN FEBRERO VOLVERÉ DEFINITIVAMENTE. **

**La canción de Beautiful Day es de U2, como en cada capítulo de este fic intento que una misma frase —que suele ser el título— se repita en cada una de las partes de los personajes. Y en este en especial he querido plasmar un simbolismo al inicio y al final del fic: en la parte inicial de Juvia, en sus recuerdos, se dice que Gajeel le enseñó a sonreír y ella le enseñó a él a plasmar sus emociones de forma positiva (música) y he querido que en el final del capítulo este proceso se pusiera en práctica, porque aún cuando la situación es dolorosa, ambos tienen la fuerza de ser el apoyo del otro como los buenos** _ **hermanos**_ **que son.**

 **Por cierto, la madre de Juvia es Aquario pero he decidido llamarla Eri porque según internet Eri Kitamura es su** _ **seiyū.**_ **Y he cambiado el apellido de Juvia, pero ya entenderéis más cosas más adelante ^^**

 **La parte Gale es un guiño a Zootopia/Zootrópolis :P**

 **Escribir este capítulo, como cada uno de los que forman este fic, es más doloroso de lo que podéis imaginar. Y liberador. Es contradictorio, como las emociones que ha sentido Gajeel, pero a veces somos seres marcados por binomios. Y sí, he hecho un cliché. Gray es profesor y Juvia alumna xD**


	4. Destino

***Al final del capítulo hay un** _ **bonus**_ **vinculado a capítulos anteriores.**

* * *

 **3\. Destino**

— Lucy —

La luna estaba en lo más lejano de la noche y ella no dejaba de merodear entre los extremos de su habitación. El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza el interior de su pecho y los nervios amenazaban con devorarla paso a paso, sin dejar un mísero cacho de su ser. Sostenía el pequeño trozo de papel entre sus dedos temblorosos, releyendo sus palabras, cuestionándose el camino a seguir, meditando sobre el futuro que se le echaba encima como una sombra entre las tinieblas y, reafirmando que no quería formar parte de él.

No era el destino que ella había escogido. ¿Acaso en esa sentencia se ocultaban las palabras que determinaban su decisión final? Angustiada, corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió en busca de la brisa del anochecer. El aire entró como bendecido por el dios de todos los espíritus y guiada por una fuerza sobrenatural, supo con certeza que aquella no era su vida. Inconscientemente, oteó la nota de nuevo.

 _Si logras escapar, localiza a alguien de confianza y suplica su protección. En un mes, te encontraré y te sacaré de donde estés. Te prometo que no te fallaré. Si el plan es imposible... ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Con amor:_

— _L —_

Respiró agitada, cerró los ojos buscando la fuerza interior que le prestara valor. Con la vela que iluminaba su estancia prendió fuego al papel que su doncella le había proporcionado en secreto, eliminando todo rastro que lo asociara con _él_. Tras un último intento de convencer a su padre y con la consecuente disputa, el hombre había rodeado las entradas y salidas de la mansión con el fin de impedir cualquier intento de fuga. No existía escapatoria, sólo tenía una opción. De lo contrario, en unas horas estaría casada con un desconocido. Esa era la función de las mujeres en su cultura. O de su secta, como _ellos_ lo llamaban. Incluso en un momento tan tenso como aquel, se sintió abrazada por el recuerdo de las únicas personas que la valoraron y quisieron por ella misma y no por el apellido de un linaje antiguo o una exacerbada fortuna. « _Ojalá padre me hubiera dejado despedirme de ellos..._ ».

El oscuro cielo comenzaba a recibir un atisbo de luz, anunciándole el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Era ahora o nunca. Ya había tomado una decisión. No viviría encerrada nunca más. Había llegado la hora de la liberación.

Se dirigió hacia el escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones, levantó la tabla, mostrando un escondite secreto en el mueble, sacó de su interior un frasco de cristal y se bebió de un trago el contenido. El sabor se le antojó amargo y con cierto espesor. Antes de aposentarlo sobre la mesa se deslizó entre sus manos y se hizo añicos, esparciendo a sus pies miles de pequeñas piezas de cristal. Con una sensación de rigidez en los músculos, se desplomó en el suelo. El ruido alentó a los guardias y sirvientes de la familia, que acudieron de inmediato a los aposentos de la joven. Su doncella fue quien le tomó el pulso, anunciando con gran pesar la noticia que ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a pronunciar. Mucho menos, responsabilizarse de avisar al patriarca de la casa...

Lucy Heartfilia fue hallada muerta el 23 de setiembre de 2016 a las vísperas de su vigésimo aniversario.

— Levy —

Otra vez había vuelto a la biblioteca. Cada vez que entraba por la puerta con sus andares chulescos y su media sonrisa, le entraban ganas de abofetearlo. Lo odió desde el primer día. Lo odió porque ese chico de tez morena y larga melena no era _él_. Pero sus ojos tenían exactamente el mismo color, un brillo idéntico y un cierto aire de tristeza encubierta por altos muros de arrogancia, que le recordaba un poco a esa fachada de falsa serenidad que _él_ siempre mostraba. Porque Rogue era una persona que guardaba la pena para sus adentros, pero por muy serio que fuera sabía ganarse a las personas con su buen corazón.

Nunca superaría su muerte.

Al contrario, estaba tan obsesionada con encontrar las causas que había removido cielo y tierra para trabajar en la biblioteca de la universidad, la más grande de la ciudad y vinculada al Archivo Municipal. Todo por intentar hallar la mínima pista que le reafirmara que su muerte no estaba escrita. No, el destino no podía ser tan mezquino de apartar del mundo a una de las mejores personas que había existido. El planeta entero se asfixiaba con las maldades de la especie humana: asesinos, maltratadores, violadores, traficantes... Y tantos de ellos vivían torturando a los de su entorno hasta edades avanzadas que no alcanzaba a comprender qué clase de sádico tejía los hilos marcando el futuro de las personas.

También odiaba al destino.

Se sentía como una estúpida. Era una persona totalmente distinta. Mucho más seria, taciturna, fría. En ocasiones, perdía los nervios con facilidad, cambiando la Levy dulce y sumisa que todos conocían por una chica distante que sólo hallaba paz cuando se sumergía en la lectura o se centraba en trabajar. Aunque incluso trabajando observaba con detalle cualquier cosa que le recordara a él.

Convertida en una mártir que vivía de la sombra de alguien que ya no existía.

En el fondo, se sentía mal consigo misma por tratar con recelo a aquel chico desconocido que tanto le recordaba a Rogue. Aunque en realidad fuera tan diferente a él. Pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez, entró en shock. Entonces, él abrió la boca y ella cayó de su efímera nube para estamparse contra el suelo. Su actitud típica de los personajes de películas de chicos malos que se rehabilitan con un profesor excepcional, quedaba muy bien en la ficción del cine en una tarde de domingo. No, cuando la vivías en la propia piel. El azabache era grosero, de lengua descarada y gestos desvergonzados, para nada manifestaba los modales educados que a Rogue siempre le habían caracterizado. No podía evitar compararlos y enfurruñarse de nuevo con su enemigo número uno —el destino— por traerle un reflejo de Rogue como un espejo invertido. Porque no había nadie más parecido y opuesto a él.

De vez en cuando, toda esa rabia se transformaba. Y entonces, se le empapaban las mejillas del agua de sus lágrimas. Y cada gota, pesaba más que la anterior porque le recordaban que Rogue era un fantasma en su recuerdo.

No dejó de llorar en el tiempo que se ocultó en el baño reflexionando sobre sus sentimientos. Se machacó por ser una profesional tan mediocre. Debía continuar con su trabajo de bibliotecaria y regresar a su puesto, no pasar la media hora de descanso encerrada en un aseo mientras se martirizaba por recuerdos que nunca más experimentaría. Limpió las migas del suelo del bocadillo que había almorzado, se lavó las manos y se observó en el espejo. Tras las gafas, sus ojos brillaban cristalinos como el agua de mar. Mas, no todas las miradas que brillan lo hacen de felicidad.

•••

Cuando llegó a casa encendió las luces y saludó en busca de respuesta. Al no hallarla, se dirigió hasta su habitación donde recientemente había pintado las paredes y todavía tenía algunas cosas por reorganizar y guardar. Se duchó, colocó el pijama y continuó con la tarea de arreglar su dormitorio. Entre sus cosas, halló una cuaderno que terminó de partir su corazón. « _No la abras. Guárdalo y nunca más recuerdes su existencia_ » mas, ignoró las voces. Su interior estaba plagado de recuerdos dulces que ahora le sabían amargos. Poemas de Rogue, garabatos de Sting, fotografías con la familia de ambos de fiestas de cumpleaños, de navidades, de la partida de nacimiento de los mininos de los chicos, de sus años de instituto...

Más de diez años de amistad con los mellizos adornaba cada una de sus páginas, la peliazul se emocionó al comprobar la evolución en las imágenes, retratado el paso de la niñez a la adolescencia. La poca serenidad que le quedaba se desgarró al llegar a la última página. Rogue, tumbado en su camilla del hospital, demacrado, con los huesos marcándose a través de su piel, pero con la sonrisa más honesta y dulce que Levy recordaba. Junto a él, se encontraba ella misma y el hermano de éste, Sting, sosteniendo la cámara para realizar el _selfie_ que Rogue había pedido. Como en una máquina del tiempo, Levy se transportó exactamente a aquel momento.

No se habían hecho fotos desde que la enfermedad de Rogue empezó. Ni si quiera cuando Sting se compró la cámara profesional para el curso de fotografía donde siempre había soñado entrar. Nadie que amara a Rogue se planteaba fotografiarlo en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Pesaba tan poco que incluso alguien tan pequeño como Levy podía sostenerle entre sus brazos, sus ojos rojos resaltaban en un rostro cadavérico donde el resto de sus rasgos se perdían y la debilidad de la enfermedad y las infecciones tras las intervenciones provocaron que su mata de cabello perdiera vida y cantidad.

Pasó un año entero en el hospital donde los médicos se retorcieron los sesos con su caso sin aportar demasiada información a sus allegados. Provenía del colon, eso nadie lo dudaba. Pero, nunca supieron determinar qué era exactamente lo que le ocurría. Simplemente, las anomalías de su organismo que siempre le ocasionaron problemas, tomaron mayor fuerza y lo consumieron poco a poco. Día tras día, segundo tras segundo. El miedo a morir lo arrastró a tomar la decisión de arriesgar con una medicina experimental, cuyo único resultado fue que se le gangrenara la pierna derecha y tuvieran que amputársela en una operación de urgencias; antes de que pudiera despertar y asumir la pérdida de una parte de él, los médicos se percataron de que los dedos de su otro pie también estaban infectados por lo que procedieron a amputárselos. Cuando despertó de la anestesia, se encontró con los gestos preocupados de sus seres queridos y descubrió con pesar que el resultado de la operación era peor de lo estipulado.

Los días pasaron con tristeza, pero Rogue adquirió la capacidad de volver el sufrimiento en alegría en los últimos meses de su existencia. Fue más jovial y extrovertido de lo que había sido nunca, como si se empapara de la personalidad de su mellizo. En lugar de deprimirse, fue él quien animó a los de su entorno a maravillarse con las cosas bellas de la vida. Ahora, Levy comprendía que su actitud fue porque asumió la realidad que todos se esforzaban por negar. Se estaba muriendo, lo sabía. Y en lugar de entristecerse por ello, decidió entregarse por completo a las personas que amaba. Lucho por ser el más dulce de los recuerdos y por ofrecer lo mejor de él. Feliz hasta su último aliento.

La última vez que compartieron su tiempo, Rogue había vuelto de urgencias al hospital tras un verano en casa. Los médicos lo estabilizaron y anunciaron su alta para el día siguiente, la madre de los mellizos, Yukino, trabajaba hasta la noche, así que su hermano Sting y Levy se quedaron con él la tarde entera para que no estuviera solo, a pesar de que el rubio tenía trabajos de clase y la peliazul tenía el último examen de acceso para poder ejercer de bibliotecaria al día siguiente.

Levy sacó la foto del cuaderno y la abrazó, rememorando su último recuerdo con Rogue.

 _—_ _Hace como un año que no nos hacemos una foto. —les sorprendió el azabache con una mirada soñadora. Sus acompañantes abrieron los labios, tratando de responder sin saber muy bien qué decir. —Lo sé. Es una idea descabellada. Pero, —se dirigió a su hermano— eres un futuro fotógrafo profesional ¿no? Siempre puedes photoshopearme esta cara de esqueleto. Y ponerme una pierna biónica, como la de Ed en Fullmetal. —la ocurrencia del azabache rompió el silencio provocando una carcajada general. El rubio se levantó con el teléfono en la mano y miró con disimulo a la chica, como preguntándole con la mirada qué hacer. Rogue se percató de su comunicación visual e incidió en sus deseos.— Por favor, me haría muy feliz una foto más._

 _Se arrimaron a la cama del joven y juntaron las cabezas, Levy sonreía con timidez, Sting lo intentaba pero la piruleta que tenía en la boca le dificultaba la acción y Rogue regaló la sonrisa más honesta de su vida._

 _—_ _Serás el mejor fotógrafo del mundo entero. Viajarás por distintos países capturando momentos cotidianos y los transformaras en obras de arte. —musitó con cariño el moreno._

 _—_ _¡Pues claro! Soy el mejor en todo siempre. —afirmó triunfal Sting— Y tú serás la palabra de mis imágenes. Tu arte y el mío fusionados. Nos comeremos el mundo. —Rogue le contestó con una mirada de aprobación y miró hacia su amiga._

 _—_ _No te preocupes por el examen de mañana, aunque no lo creas, estaré allí para darte suerte. Vas a ser la oveja negra de tu familia y salirte del patrón de medicina. No habrá una bibliotecaria como tú. —la peliazul se sonrojó, más aún cuando el moreno los cogió de la mano a ambos._

 _—_ _Sólo puedo ser una bibliotecaria orgullosa si tus libros están en las estanterías. No olvides tu promesa ¿vale? —Rogue asintió, miró hacia el techo y como si hablara para él se pronunció._

 _—_ _La verdad es que siempre he sentido la tristeza como parte de mí, me ha costado darme cuenta de que la felicidad estaba en vosotros. —apretó la mano de ambos— Sting, Levy, sois mis mejores amigos. Os amo con todo mi ser, incluso con las partes que me quitaron. Igual que a mamá, y también a toda tu familia. —le dijo a la chica— Gracias... yo... estoy cansado, voy a dormir un rato._

Levy regresó a la realidad, desolada. En el presente, sabía que las últimas palabras de Rogue no eran al azar. Horas más tarde, su cuerpo dejó de respirar ante los ojos de su pobre madre. Yukino les contó con el alma destrozada que su último aliento lo dedicó para decirle cuanto le quería y lo buena madre que había sido para ellos. Le gustaría pensar que no sufrió, pero los dolores que en los últimos días soportaba su frágil cuerpo eran indescriptibles.

Siempre tuvo una conexión con él inexplicable, empatizaba con sus emociones como si fueran una extensión de sí misma, aún cuando no había vivido ninguna de sus experiencias. Lo amaba con locura. No como un amante, sino como un gran amigo. Y de algún modo, esa conexión se manifestó por última vez la noche en la que murió.

Aquel día, despertó de golpe a las tres de la madrugada con un escalofrío. Nunca supo definir por qué, pero sabía que algo andaba mal. Como manejada por un titiritero y sin consciencia de sus actos, agarró el teléfono y comprobó si Sting estaba conectado. Verlo en _linea_ provocó una agonía que tardó días en apaciguar. Le preguntó sin demora y el la tranquilizó afirmando que no pasaba nada, que descansara para el examen que tenía. Pero Levy reconocía sus mentiras incluso sin tenerlo delante e insistió. La respuesta de Sting la rompió.

« _Rogue ya no está en su cuerpo._ »

« _No_ ». Fue la respuesta de la chica. No, porqué se negaba. No, porqué no podía ser verdad. No, porqué sólo tenía dieciocho años y la gente vive mucho más tiempo. No, porqué tenían muchas experiencias que vivir. No, porqué se lo había prometido.

No, porqué no estaba preparada.

Su llanto despertó a toda la casa, y las mujeres que formaban su extraña familia acudieron ante los gritos de desespero de la joven. La noticia las golpeó con horror, tanto su madre como su tía, eran doctoras y estaban acostumbradas a ver morir a las personas. Mas la vida jamás te prepara para dejar marchar a quien más amas.

Sin saber por qué, Levy acudió al examen, quizás porque Rogue esperaba mucho de ella y no quería defraudarle, aunque él ya no estuviera. En medio de la prueba percibió tanta presión en su estómago que se levantó sin acabarla y se marchó. Sólo quería abrazar a sus seres amados en aquel fatídico día. Nunca supo cómo, pero aprobó. Quizás, Rogue no le mintió y estuvo junto a ella mientras se examinó.

Se dirigió al tanatorio sola, donde todos le esperaban. Llevaba rato sin llorar y se había convencido de no hacerlo para ser la fortaleza de los demás. Pero, en cuanto vislumbró a Sting hecho pedazos y lo abrazó, lloraron al unísono. El dolor era tan grande que la madre de los mellizos no se percató de la entrada de la peliazul, la albina estaba de pie al final de la sala con los ojos irritados mirando hacia un espacio escondido de la habitación, donde Rogue descansaba sobre el ataúd y era separado de los vivos por una ventana cristalina. La peliazul se arrimó con cuidado acompañada del rubio y cuando la mujer la vio se echó a sus brazos abatida. Levy no estaba segura de querer ver a Rogue, pero sintió que necesitaba hacerlo para despedirse de él. Mientras abrazaba a Yukino lo observó de reojo, escogieron el traje que llevó el día de su graduación en el instituto. Era su favorito, ella y Sting lo acompañaron a comprarlo en lo que ahora parecía un tiempo demasiado lejano.

Cuando se llevaron el ataúd hasta el cementerio, todos acompañaron el coche a paso lento. Una vez enterrado, se fueron marchando uno por uno. Levy sujetó a Lector mientras Sting intentaba llevarse a Frosch, pues el minino se resistía a abandonar a su dueño. Finalmente, le susurró suaves palabras y como si entendiera el dolor que Rogue hubiera sentido si el gato no regresaba a casa, se dejó coger y todos partieron con un nuevo vacío irremplazable.

Levy dejó de llorar. No porque no le doliera, sino porque no le quedaban lágrimas que soltar. Los avances que había tenido en los últimos meses con la terapia se desvanecieron en el momento en el que ese chico entró en la biblioteca. Los recuerdos cobraban fuerza con la intensidad del antaño y se preguntaba cuál era la clave para superar una muerte. Se levantó, con la foto en las manos sin saber bien qué hacer con ella y antes de decidirse llamaron a su puerta.

—¿Levy? Tu madre trabaja en el turno de tarde en el hospital, vamos a cenar sobre las ocho cuando venga la tía. ¿Vienes?

—Claro. —contestó por inercia. Se produjo un breve silencio.

—¿P-puedo pasar? —Levy se frotó los ojos y secó los restos del llanto.

—Sí, adelante.

Su prima Meredy la escrutó con la mirada y Levy se sintió amenazada, como un libro abierto para la pelirrosa. Miró la escampada de cosas que se esparcían por la habitación y se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama al lado de la peliazul.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Te gusta? —Levy asintió— No he tenido tiempo de pasar a verte todavía, pero te prometo que en cuanto me habitúe a las clases iré. ¿Va mucha gente? ¿Algo interesante qué contar? —preguntó curiosa.

—No. —mintió— He estado un poco distante estos días, perdona. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que eres universitaria? —la pelirrosa sonrió complacida y relató sus vivencias con emoción.

—¡Es genial! Hay profesores interesantes... Y ¡tengo una amiga! Se llama Juvia y siempre la trae y recoge su primo, que tiene una moto y mola un montón. Aunque, no le conozco todavía, pero lo he visto de lejos y es muy guay por lo que Juv cuenta.

El nombre de su amiga le sonaba de algo, pero pensó que lo había leído en algún libro. Levy se alegró de que su prima le ayudara a alejarse de sus pensamientos. Charlaron durante un rato hasta que llegó su madre y su tía de hacer la compra y salieron de la habitación.

—Lev, ¿saldrías un día conmigo, Juvia y sus amigos? Sabes que no tengo permitido salir de noche sin un adulto y Wendy últimamente sale siempre con Chelia y —añadió con la boca pequeña— ya sabes que no me cae muy bien. —Levy suspiró, no le gustaban las fiestas ni las aglomeraciones, pero quizá salir la animaría. Podría decírselo a Sting para que la acompañara también.

—Me lo pensaré ¿vale? —la pelirrosa la abrazó emocionada y entraron a la cocina, donde su madre Grandeeney le saludó con dulzura y su tía Porlyusica se quejaba de cosas del trabajo.

—Mañana tengo un aborto de una de las chicas del viejo de Makarov, es impresionante la de índices de embarazos no deseados que tienen las zonas de la periferia de la ciudad. —comentaba ofuscada Porly a su hermana mientras se servía la comida en el plato ante la atenta mirada de sus sobrinas.— Eso les pasa por no potenciar las clases de sexualidad en las aulas, menudos gilipollas retrógrados los que tenemos en el gobierno de la ciudad. Además de hipócritas con sus múltiples prostíbulos y...

 _Ding dong_

Las mujeres se miraron las unas a las otras con incertidumbre.

—Son casi las ocho de un martes. ¿Quién será? ¿Esperáis a alguien, chicas? —cuestionó Grandeeney. Las jóvenes negaron y Levy se ofreció a acudir a la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y encontró un primer plano del rostro de Sting, extrañada, abrió.

—Hola, ¿qué haces a..

Una muchacha la estrechó entre sus brazos, paralizando por completo a Levy quien observó al rubio alucinada. Éste suspiró con gesto de preocupación. La chica tenía un cabello a _lo_ _garçon_ violeta chillón, unas gafas de pasta rojas con los cristales oscuros y un vestido de estampado acompañado de llamativos accesorios. Se quitó las gafas mostrando unos ojos marrones empapados en lágrimas y Levy no daba a crédito a los hechos.

—Te he echado muchísimo de menos, Levy-chan. Sé que ahora es muy tarde, pero Sting me ha contado lo de Rogue. Lo siento tanto... —reanudó el llanto y la achuchó de nuevo.

—¿L-Lucy? —ella asintió entrelazando sus manos a las de Levy— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —entonces, la peliazul se percató de la gravedad de la situación.— ¡No puedes estar aquí! —oteó su alrededor nerviosa, buscando posibles agentes que la acusaran de secuestro. ¡Tú eres...!

—¡Shhhhhhh! —le tapó la boca— ¡No lo digas! Estoy muerta. Nadie me va a buscar. —le susurró, Levy frunció el ceño. Y Lucy le soltó con cuidado— H-he fingido mi muerte. Mi padre cree que estoy en la necrópolis familiar. S-sé que es difícil de entender y más de explicar. —Levy no dejaba de mirar a Sting que se encogía de hombros— Pero iba a casarme y atarme de por vida. V-vosotros teníais razón, es una secta. Conocí a alguien, él también es un Espíritu Celestial, pero... tampoco quiere esta vida. Vendrá a buscarme en un mes y nos marcharemos lejos para empezar de cero, no daré problemas. Os lo prometo. Sólo... sólo os tengo a vosotros. —Levy estaba petrificada, tratando de asimilar cada palabra de la chica.

—Ehmm.. la verdad es que no entiendo nada, es todo muy precipitado e inesperado y... —dudó sobre qué preguntar realmente— ¿Nos estás pidiendo ayuda? ¿En.. en qué sentido?

—Déjame vivir contigo este mes. No causaré problemas, te pagaré en cuanto tenga dinero. A los dos, por las molestias. —ante el silencio de Levy, la chica se desesperó— Sé que es una locura, hace años que no nos vemos y nuestra amistad se forjó en las pocas horas en las que podía estar en la cafetería de mi centro y que sólo era una clienta que os hacía las horas más amenas en el trabajo... pero, sois las únicas personas a las que he podido llamar amigos. Vosotros, Rogue... —Levy escuchó la palabra clave y se rindió a su destino.

—De... de acuerdo. Intentaré convencerlas en casa. —confirmó insegura, el rostro de Lucy brilló de alegría— Pero, aquí somos muchas ¿no sería mejor qué se quedara contigo? —le cuestionó al rubio.

—Mi tía es un Espíritu Celestial de casta inferior ¿recuerdas? Aunque sea una repudiada por los suyos y nuestra relación sea escasa, seguimos viéndonos varias veces al año. No podemos arriesgarnos.

—También nosotros trabajamos en una de sus instituciones y podemos estar en el punto de mira. —recordó. «Es peligroso», meditó dubitativa.

—P-para los míos vosotros no sois más que escoria. Ni os reconocerían por mucho que os vieran en la cafetería. Os consideran poco más que insectos, por eso a los trabajadores nunca os llaman por el nombre, sino que os asignan un número o categoría. Y repito que me creen muerta, es imposible que den conmigo.

—Pero, alguien debió de ayudarte a escapar ¿no? —Lucy agachó la mirada.

—Bueno.. sí. Mi doncella y los sirvientes de mayor confianza. Pero, me son leales. Nunca hablarán. Ya lo habrían hecho de ser así. No os pasará nada. Por favor, os lo compensaré. —agarró la mano de ambos.

—No queremos recompensa. —sentenció el chico.— Alguien me enseñó una vez que, independientemente de lo que la vida te dé, debes ser agradecido y ayudar a quien pida una mano. Sólo espero que ese Espíritu Celestial en el que confías no esté jugando contigo. Porque como le pase algo a Lev, nuestras familias o a mí, le mataré. No voy a perder a nadie más.

—Él es bueno y diferente. Nunca os haría daño. Sólo queremos ser libres. Os prometo que no permitiré que nada malo os pase, todo saldrá bien y pronto estaré fuera. —los acercó hasta abrazarlos— ¡Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad!

Levy no podía creer el curso de los acontecimientos, ni que fuerza sobrenatural le había impulsado a aceptar a proteger a una chica que no veía desde hacía años, que pertenecía a las altas esferas de la ciudad y podría desencadenar _una serie de_ _catastróficas desdichas._ « _Rogue, ¿acaso intentas decirnos algo con esto? ¿Qué significan estas señales de los últimos días?_ ». Quizá, cuando el azabache murió, una parte de su alma quedó impregnada para siempre en sus seres queridos y el destino que él no pudo tener, se tejía en silencio ante la chica, sin que ella se percatara de la importancia de las personas que empezaban a tomar parte de su vida. Como una vieja amistad recuperada en extrañas circunstancias, o el descubrimiento del amor en el chico de la biblioteca que poco tenía de lector.

Puede que en el más allá, Rogue los observara esperanzado de que hallaran la felicidad y el amor...

— Lisanna —

La camilla del hospital estaba helada. Se le erizaba la piel de los muslos, tapados solo con una fina bata típica de los enfermos, donde sus nalgas quedaban al descubierto. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, de haber podido, le hubiera temblado hasta el cabello. Empezó a morderse las uñas con desespero. Estar a la espera de que la doctora regresara la exasperaba. Cada segundo que pasaba no hacía más que cuestionarse si su decisión era la correcta. Se auto convencía con la realidad: en nada se quedarían sin casa, había comenzado las clases de universidad y el padre de la criatura era un alocado joven que no estaba preparado para asumir ninguna responsabilidad. Y para ser honesta, ella tampoco lo estaba. Sólo era una niña asustada.

Se acongojó cuando la doctora entró en el habitáculo, se puso los guantes y empezó a explicarle el procedimiento mientras la albina asentía sin oír nada. No entendía ni una sola palabra de la mujer, no porque fueran incomprensibles, sino porque su cabeza estaba en otro lugar. Se ubicaba en su vientre, en sus sueños, en sus anhelos...

Se tumbó como le indicó, suspiró y buscó la calma en su respiración. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla...

•••

Natsu estaba sentado en la sala de espera. Cuando percibió la mirada de Lisanna en frente de él, se levantó de golpe y acudió hasta ella para regalarle el calor de sus abrazos. Besó sus mejillas, absorbiendo las lágrimas derramadas y empezó a hablarle de tonterías que habían hecho algunos pacientes mientras ella estaba dentro para apartarla de sus pensamientos. Ella se hundió en su pecho buscando el cobijo perfecto para agarrar fuerzas, interrumpiendo la charla del pelirrosa.

—No he podido. —susurró casi sin voz. Él la miró a los ojos con un brillo de ilusión incomprensible para la chica.

—No pasa nada. Seré su padre. O su tío, si eso te molesta. Estaré a vuestro lado. Todos lo estaremos. Será el bebé más feliz del planeta.

La presión despertó en Lisanna una emoción inesperada. La risa nerviosa arrancó desde la garganta, al verla, cualquiera pensaría que estaba dichosa. Nada más lejos de la realidad. La actitud irreal e infantil de Natsu fue lo que le enamoró de él. A la vez que la causa de su separación. Era como si él no fuera consciente del peso del problema y sólo viera la parte positiva de la maternidad. Y eso, le parecía hermoso y entrañable. Pero, también la hacía sentir muy sola. Necesitaba una voz madura que le auxiliara, una persona sensata que no hiciera castillos en el aire y asumiera los problemas como realmente eran, plantarles cara y buscar soluciones.

Necesitaba a su hermana.

 **N/A: Soy una persona llorona, pero escribir este capítulo me ha hecho llorar más que ninguno. La razón por la cual quería publicar el 28 de enero es porque hace exactamente dos años murió mi cuñado —realmente cuñado de mi pareja ya que era el novio de su hermana, pero yo lo llamo cuñado—. Acababa de cumplir treinta años, era una persona maravillosa adorada por un montón de gente y tenía toda una vida por delante. Tal y como relato con Rogue, él tuvo una enfermedad que no supieron diagnosticar en un principio, cuando supieron creer lo que tenía le ofrecieron probar medicamentos experimentales, y el resultado fue el mismo que he relatado en este capítulo. Se convirtió en un hombre adulto que a penas pesaba unos 35 kg, deteriorado, sin una pierna, sin dedos en el único pie que le quedaba y dependiendo siempre de una bolsa fruto de la colostomía permanente que le hicieron. Y ¿sabéis qué? Jamás perdió la sonrisa, siempre era él quien animaba a su entorno. Tras un año en el hospital, le dieron el alta ya que aunque no mejoraba, estaba estable, y pasó su último verano fuera de la habitación del hospital. Al volver el frío fue ingresado de urgencias y estuvo unos días en observación, pero rápidamente se recuperó y estuvo mejor que nunca desde que la enfermedad empezó.**

 **Cuando murió, yo me encontraba en período de exámenes y el 28 de enero era el último que tenía. Sé que suena extraño y que seguramente nadie me crea, pero desperté a las tres de la madrugada con una sensación asfixiante. Y sin saber cómo, fui a hablarle a mi pareja —cosa estúpida porque él es un dormilón y era imposible que estuviera despierto— y el horror me invadió cuando descubrí que estaba en linea. Después de insistir mucho para que me contara que pasaba, finalmente me lo dijo. Las mismas palabras que he utilizado para Sting en el fic y mi respuesta, al igual que Levy, fue «no». Una respuesta estúpida, lo sé. Pero fue puro impulso. Fui al examen como Levy, no lo acabé y a día de hoy no sé como aprobé. Me gusta pensar que él estuvo para darme fuerza.**

 **No pude despedirme de él mientras estaba vivo, tuve que hacerlo cuando acudí al tanatorio. Y es una de las sensaciones más horribles que se pueden sentir, así que en el fic quería engañarme por una vez y hacerme sentir que sí estuve con él en sus últimos días. Si no lo hice fue por los estudios y porque llevaba bastante tiempo estable y jamás pensé que se iría. Estaba totalmente segura de que se recuperaría, pero no fue así.**

 **Así que hoy le rindo un homenaje, también porque mi pareja lee mis fics y él era su referente a seguir.**

 **Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a toda persona que lea la historia, especialmente a aquellas que dejan su review :)**

 **Pd: he resuelto algunas cosas del capítulo anterior del encuentro de Levy y Gajeel donde ella se asombraba al verle y estaba con papeles escampados por el suelo, eso es porque investigaba en lugar de trabajar. El próximo capítulo será desde la perspectiva de Gray/Ultear será actualizado el mes que viene.**

 **PD2: Me he hecho una cuenta de Facebook como ficker: me podéis agregar como NoaLovegood Fanficker si queréis ^^**


	5. Blueberry Hill

**4\. Blueberry Hill**

— Gray —

—Deja de tocarme los huevos, Ulty.

—Es de tu afición a que te los soben el motivo de mi queja, Lyon.

Gray rodó los ojos, cerró la puerta del despacho que compartía con sus hermanos y abrió la nevera para sacar su comida. La disputa lo hastiaba tanto que ni calentó su plato; trató de ignorarlos buscando con desespero la torre de hielo que aprendió a crear en su imaginación y donde se cobijaba desde que era un chiquillo cuando algo perturbaba su paz. No obstante, la trifulca de sus acompañantes eran lanzas afiladas que derrumbaron sin esfuerzo su gélida fortaleza.

Se maldijo por perder los auriculares, los tapones de los oídos y los cascos. Claro que, si no se despelotara con tanta frecuencia, quizá podría evitar el murmullo sin fin del par de idiotas que tenía como hermanos. Incluso sin importarle lo más mínimo, acabó por enterarse del asunto que alteraba a Ultear: Lyon volvía a meterse entre las piernas de sus alumnas.

—¿Sufres amnesia o qué? El año pasado casi destruyes nuestra reputación acostándote con una menor.

—¿Otra vez? ¡He demostrado por activa y por pasiva mi ignorancia! Estaba en una fiesta universitaria, y ¡joder Ultear! Tenía diecisiete, no doce. Deja de repetirlo como si fuera un pederasta. Ni siquiera le saco una década.

—¡Sus padres iban a denunciarte! Alegaron que te aprovechaste de ella. ¿Te das cuenta qué representa para nuestra carrera? Exigieron mucho dinero para callarse la boca. Tuvimos «suerte» al tratarse de una familia de Espíritus Celestiales en bancarrota.

—¡Me cago en la puta Ultear! ¡Me estás cabreando! ¿De verdad piensas qué me acostaría con una chica sin su consentimiento? ¿Qué clase de tío crees que soy?

—¡No! —sentenció—. Pero creo que eres la clase de imbécil que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra. «Desvirgaste» a un Espíritu Celestial —Lyon bufó, ya había explicado con anterioridad que la chica de virginal no tenía ni un pelo—, sus progenitores prefirieron acusarte de un delito antes que admitir que su hija ya no era apta para contraer matrimonio. Aunque después no llevaron a cabo ninguna acción legal y todo indica que sólo buscaban sacar rentabilidad. Es más, es posible que ellos mismos colaran a su hija en una fiesta de estatus inferior para embaucar a cualquier bobo adinerado. ¿Te habías planteado siquiera esta opción? —frotó sus ojos agotada— Sólo te exijo que dejes de pensar con la polla y calibres dónde la metes.

—Aquí no estudia nadie de la élite —reprochó tozudo.

—Un escándalo sexual con una alumna puede mancillar tu carrera como docente, independientemente de su naturaleza.

—Vale —contestó irónico—. Seré un amargado como vosotros y sacaré mi polla a pasear sólo cuando mee.

—A ví vo ve vetas —recriminó el azabache con la boca repleta de macarrones.

Lyon sujetó su comida encaminándose hacia la puerta, antes de irse increpó:

—Ah, el mérito de trabajar aquí no es nuestro. Es del favoritismo hacia tu madre. Nunca seremos realmente valorados por nuestro trabajo. Es el precio de vivir a la sombra de la gran Ur Milkovich.

Ultear resopló resignada, colocó de malas maneras el contenido del recipiente sobre un plato y al igual que Gray procedió a ingerirlo frío.

—Tuvimos la misma educación ¿por qué es tan distinto? Tú... ¿también piensas qué... —Gray la oteó en silencio— nada —recogió los cubiertos y guardó su plato en el frigorífico—. Da igual, no tengo hambre. Ya nos veremos esta noche en casa —se marchó del despacho.

«Bendita soledad» reflexionó el azabache. Apartó el plato inacabado, en el fondo sólo había iniciado la comida para evadirse del conflicto. Se arrancó la ropa hasta quedarse en unos ajustados bóxers azul marino y abrió la nevera buscando los botes de helado que su padre siempre les preparaba por las mañanas. La de los mellizos era de frutos rojos y, como cada día, Silver había dejado su nota particular adherida a cada pote.

«Del papi hielo a sus cubitos» leyó. Gray resopló. La primera vez había sido gracioso, pero tras un mes entero viendo la misma frase a diario comenzaba a preocuparse. «Se aburre mucho con la jubilación anticipada.» No obstante, el azabache agradeció en silencio el esfuerzo de su padre de prepararles la comida todos los días y el detalle de realizar los helados caseros que tanto gustaban a sus hijos. «Le aterroriza pensar que nuestra partida es inminente —meditó—. Por eso nos trata como a críos.»

Tras devorar el helado se dejó caer en el diván para conciliar el sueño. De nuevo, había pasado toda la noche en vela dándole vueltas a la cabeza. A veces, hasta le daba la razón a su padre y se planteaba hablar las cosas para favorecer su estado anímico. Su vida se había convertido en una ironía: era licenciado en psicología, su oficio se orientaba a escuchar y auxiliar a los demás y, sin embargo, no era capaz de dialogar sobre sí mismo. Aunque cierto era que no había escogido la carrera para transformarse en un salvador de almas perdidas, sino porque se moría por investigar. Bueno, también porque sentía una devoción y admiración secreta por su madrastra y soñaba con superarla. Mismo sueño que compartía con sus hermanos, aunque cada uno por motivos distintos. El único inconveniente era la obligación de dar clases a cambio del derecho a realizar investigaciones, cosa que lo aburría bastante. No le resultaba atrayente explicar a un grupo de primerizos inmaduros conceptos desde cero y tampoco era un experto en las relaciones personales como su mellizo.

Cuando eran niños el parecido físico era tal que casi podían pasar por gemelos, aunque durante la adolescencia, Lyon empezó a decolorarse el cabello buscando imitar el tono original de su madre y ya nunca había regresado a su negro natural. Dejaron de confundirlos tan a menudo. Recordó con cariño los juegos infantiles donde intercambiaban la identidad ante sus padres. Aunque Mika siempre los distinguía y les seguía el juego para confundir a Silver.

«Mika...»

Gray se esforzó por dibujar en su mente el rostro de su madre. Si no fuera por las fotos y vídeos estaba casi seguro de que su frágil memoria fotográfica hubiera borrado su aspecto, afortunadamente, no podía decir lo mismo del aroma de su progenitora. Mika olía a arándanos, quizá porque los cultivaba en la casita campestre donde residían o porque la naturaleza formaba tanto de su esencia que los olores se pegaban a su piel.

No por nada era su sabor predilecto.

Se removió inquieto; volvía a ser el culpable de su insomnio. Ultear no se equivocaba, Lyon y él eran la noche y el día. Sin embargo, a menudo se cuestionaba si, como él, viajaba a aquellos tiempos en los que Mika vivía. Una presión se extendió por todo su pecho. De su madre no tuvieron ni los huesos, sólo una tumba vacía. Mas era pasado, tan lejano que parecía de mentira. Lamentarse era de ingratos; Ur era una buena madre, logró que Silver recobrara la compostura y adoraba a sus estúpidos hermanos. No necesitaba nada más. Entonces... ¿si su vida era tan completa por qué se sentía vacío?

La confusión de sus emociones lo alteraba. Amaba a Mika; pero la odiaba. «Los eligió a ellos. Cuidó de todos esos niños sin saber que nunca más arroparía a los suyos propios.»

No, Mika no tenía la culpa. Se regañó por albergar cierto resentimiento. El culpable eran los poderosos que habían permitido su desaparición. Fueron sus guerras y enfermedades las que la consumieron. Los gobiernos asesinaron a su madre y no se dignaron ni al devolverle el cuerpo a sus familiares. Mika murió como muchos otros voluntarios, en silencio. Ese mismo que invadió sus vidas durante años.

«Pronto cumpliría 49 años...»

—Te llevaré una cajita de frutos rojos, mamá.

Manifestó consciente de que en su tumba no yacía ningún cuerpo al que ofrendar. Intentó revivir los recuerdos más dulces de su infancia y luchar contra los demonios que amenazaban su bienestar. Al final, logró una pequeña cabezada cuando todos sus músculos se relajaron.

 _Toc-toc_

Gray se levantó de un salto. Por un instante, creyó estar en su habitación. Supuso que su hermano había vuelto a perder la llave y se dispuso a abrir, todavía atolondrado. Tras la puerta, esperaba paciente una joven de bucles azulados y con una montaña de hojas entre las manos. El pálido rostro se tornó bermellón y sus ojos azulados se abrieron.

Gray se percató de que seguía en calzoncillos.

Ella dejó escapar un gritito ahogado y se le cayeron todas las hojas al suelo.

—Ju-ju-juv-ju-ju-juvi —el tartamudeo imposibilitó un diálogo entre ambos, pero Gray dedujo que reclamaba ayuda así que se aproximó a la chica arrodillada en el suelo... pero ésta desencajó todavía más los ojos y comenzó a hiperventilar.

Fue ahí cuando Gray vislumbro que, como todo hombre recién despertado, una incipiente erección saludaba a la joven a escasos centímetros de su rostro. No supo de dónde sacó las habilidades para salvarse el pellejo en apenas unos segundos, pero, cuando comprobó que instintivamente la muchacha iba a gritar la levantó del suelo, la introdujo en el despacho, cerró la puerta tras ellos y la acorraló contra la pared tapando sus labios con la palma de su mano.

Ella respiraba agitada y lo observaba con ojos vidriosos. «¡Mierda! —se reprochó— ahora parezco un violador. Lo estoy empeorando por momentos.»

—No quiero hacerte daño —«¡eso es lo que diría un psicópata!»—. En serio. ¿Me prometes que no chillarás? —«¡¿Pero qué me pasa?!» Ella asintió asustada.

—Juv-ju-ju-ju-juv —Gray la observó confuso.

—¿Eres alumna de Erasmus? ¿No hablas nuestra lengua? _Parlez-vous français?_ —ella negó. «¿No a qué?» cuestionó el azabache impaciente.

—Ju-juv... Juvia l-le p-p-pide disc-c-culpas, Gray-s-sama.

Gray se rascó la nuca desorientado. La peliazul parloteaba extraño, pero no tenía acento extranjero. Le resultó tan curiosa que olvidó aceptar las disculpas de Juvia e, incluso, exponer las suyas propias. En su lugar, la oteó con interés al tiempo que ella se ruborizaba. Su rostro le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba ubicarla. «¿Es una de mis alumnas?» Ella agachó la vista intimidada por los ojos dubitativos del azabache que parecían analizarla. Armándose de valor, la peliazul rompió su silencio.

—Ju-juvia t-tiene d-dudas sobre la asignatura y pensó en acudir al d-despacho del p-profesor...

—¿Te doy clase? —ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos marinos.

—Gray-sama sólo ha dado un p-par de lecciones en s-sustitución de Lyon-sama. Juvia venía buscando a su profesor para que le resolviera unas dudas, p-pero —tragó saliva evitando su mirada— si Gray-sama es tan amable, q-quizá...

Los ojos de Gray se volvieron icebergs de afiladas puntas. «Una de las chicas de Lyon.» Ultear tenía razón de nuevo, al final su hermano mermaría la reputación de todos con sus líos de faldas. Con un tono seco espetó:

—Será mejor que quedes con Lyon en otro lugar.

—P-pero Juvia creía que éste es también su despacho.

—En efecto. Un despacho dedicado a actividades intelectuales y académicas. Así pues, señorita... Juvia será mejor que te acompañe hacia la puert... —la cogió del brazo para llevarla hasta la salida, pero ella siseó, renegó del contacto y frotó con cuidado allí donde Gray la había sujetado. Hasta el momento, había pasado por alto la sudadera nada conveniente en un inicio de otoño tan caluroso como aquel.

La miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos de la muchacha le parecieron los de un animal herido. Para su sorpresa, la joven realizó una reverencia.

—De nuevo Juvia se disculpa. Entiende que Gray-sama debe estar ocupado. Juvia lamenta mucho las molestias y se marchará de inmediato.

Gray se dispuso a contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió y su perplejo hermano dejó caer las hojas esparcidas por el suelo que había recogido de afuera. Una muchacha pelirrosa seguía sus pasos.

—Ultear me machaca cada día y en cuanto nos vamos pasas a la acción con una de mis alumnas —un estallido de carcajadas se le escapó de los labios—. ¡Menudo cabrón! —le estrujó tanto la cabeza contra su torso que no le permitió replicar— ¡No pierdes el tiempo!

—¡Juvi-chan! —exclamó la pelirrosa señalándola con el dedo al mismo tiempo que el albino felicitaba a su mellizo— ¡¿Cómo has podido ocultármelo?!

—¡Es un malentendido! —gritaron los aludidos al unísono.

Entre bromas y reproches lograron convencerles de lo sucedido, Gray al fin se dignó a vestirse y Lyon atendió las dudas de sus alumnas con excesiva amabilidad y cercanía. El azabache no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a la peliazul pensando que, quizás, se había propasado con ella. Parecía una chica inocente que simplemente deseaba comprender algo de la materia y puede que él la hubiera juzgado de manera errónea. Sin darse cuenta, la inspeccionó con suma atención. Era bonita, sí y también extraña. Vestía con manga larga cuando el clima todavía era caluroso aun en pleno octubre y su forma de hablar era atípica. Y sin embargo, no podía apartar la vista de ella. En una de esas miradas furtivas los ojos de ambos chocaron cual olas de mar. Gray advirtió un ligero rubor en los pálidos pómulos de Juvia.

— _I found my thrill, on blueberry hill..._

Los mellizos se buscaron con la mirada anonadados, conocían bien el inicio de aquella canción.

—Juvia les pide disculpas, olvidó silenciar el teléfono —la vergüenza la había vuelto colorada.

La canción que Mika les cantaba al son de su ukelele; la melodía que sonaba cuando sus padres se conocieron.

—No importa Juvia —Lyon le obsequió con una apacible mirada y compartió una sonrisa de complicidad con su mellizo. Sus ojos parecían decirle «Mamá trata de decirnos algo» Gray asintió divertido.

Desvió la mirada y sonrió mientras revisaba unos trabajos de clase, ajeno al par de ojos azulados que se deleitaban con la hermosa y poco común sonrisa del azabache.

— Ultear —

Giró su pierna derecha con fuerza y golpeó el saco. Retrocedió a la posición inicial y asestó un par de puñetazos con cada uno de sus puños. Los guantes amortiguaron el golpe y se salvaron de todo rasguño bajo su protección, mas no podía decirse lo mismo del saco. Lo había apaleado con tanta insistencia y frenesí que empezaba a deteriorarse; cosa lógica, pues la morena acudía con frecuencia al gimnasio. El aspecto malogrado del saco no logró apaciguar la ira creciente de la azabache; Ultear era implacable, bien lo sabían el resto de usuarios que la observaban mudos. Porque el silencio era importante cuando la mujer estaba enojada si no querían enfrentarse a su malhumor.

—¡Estúpido! —se le escapó entre los dientes apretados.

Y la patada fue el golpe mortal para el desvalido saco. En cierta manera, se alegraba de que no fuera Lyon, aunque el mero hecho de recordarle le hervía la sangre. Respiró agotada observando a su _contricante_ en el suelo, el sudor le caía por todo el cuerpo. Necesitaba una ducha fría y meditar bajo el grifo mientras el agua le acariciaba la piel. Cogió sus cosas y se adentró hacia los baños.

El frescor no apaciguó su rabia.

Le quería, muchísimo. Y le odiaba, quizá más. O eso deseaba una parte de ella. No entendía que Lyon se tomaba las cosas a la ligera como si su futuro fuera un videojuego con vidas ilimitadas. El albino era el único del trío de hermanos que había cursado la carrera de psicología simplemente para tener la vida solucionada. El joven sabía que Ur se movería para colocar a sus hijos siempre y cuando los viera suficientemente cualificados. Y Lyon era muchas cosas, pero Ultear no podía negar sus capacidades como docente, aunque no afirmaba lo mismo de sus actitudes como investigador, puesto que Gray se ocupaba de hacerlo en nombre de su mellizo. Era un acuerdo entre los hermanos donde ambos salían ganando: Gray expandía su campo de estudio y Lyon... se quitaba tiempo para enfocarlo a su vida social. Porque si en algo se diferenciaba de los azabaches era precisamente ese deseo de sociabilidad constante, mientras que Gray y ella disfrutaban más de la tranquila soledad.

Hasta ahí alcanzaba a comprender a Lyon, lo intolerable era su comportamiento con las féminas. No es que le importase su agitada vida sexual, por ella, podía follarse a media ciudad, siempre y cuando no fueran alumnas o miembros de la facultad. «Ni Celestiales, esas jamás.» A veces, deseaba amarrar a su hermano pequeño para impedir que volviera a causar otro conflicto familiar, pero cada vez el trabajo de controlarlo era más duro. «Si al menos Gray pusiera de su parte...» reflexionó irritada.

Odiaba ser la hermana mayor. A menudo sentía que su vida se basaba en vigilar los actos de los pequeños, después, Lyon era el primero que le echaba en cara que era una amargada sin vida. ¿Pero cómo iba a disfrutar de su juventud si tenía que estar pendiente de un eterno adolescente? Ultear no era como él, no había entrado a psicología por escoger la vía fácil, sino porque era su devoción —algo que compartía con el azabache—. La meta de ambos era sobrepasar a su madre y abandonar la muletilla de _los hijos de Ur Milkovich_. Querían tener un reconocimiento individual y, para ello, debían de luchar a diario en la facultad para demostrar su valía. Y todo se iría al traste si Lyon volvía a poner su posición en peligro con sus tonterías. «Pero es un inmaduro estúpido y egoísta que sólo piensa en fiesta y vaginas.» Cerró el grifo ofuscada y gruñó sin advertir que unas mujeres le miraban con el ceño fruncido, ignorándolas se marchó al vestuario. Se imaginó retrocediendo en el tiempo en el que los tres eran inseparables. Y eso que el inicio fue complicado para todos...

La primera vez que se cruzó con los mellizos fue cuando su madre invitó a Silver a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de la playa hacía ya diecisiete años, cuando Ultear tenía once y los niños ocho. No era la primera vez que Ur intentaba rehacer su vida tras el divorcio, al fin y al cabo, sus padres se habían divorciado cuando ella era una niña de seis años y desde entonces veía a su progenitor un par de semanas al año, pues éste vivía en otro país. Varios eran los hombres que habían intentado conquistar a su madre y muchos los fracasos acumulados, ya que la mayoría sólo buscaban beneficiarse de la posición acomodada de la mujer. En consecuencia, Ultear vigilaba con recelo a todo nuevo pretendiente que cruzara la puerta de su casa y en esta ocasión el desasosiego se incrementaba con la presencia de niños que pudieran acaparar el amor de su madre. Y por muy niña que fuera, no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

Rió mientras se recogía el pelo ante el espejo recordando las travesuras que ideaba con sus peluches para de deshacerse de los _intrusos_. «Qué tonta era.» Su objetivo se desvaneció a los pocos días cuando, aun en su tierna juventud, advirtió la ilusión y el amor en los ojos de su madre y su corazón se ablandó. La ternura y afecto con el que la trató Silver terminaron de convencerla; en quince días se había sentido más acogida por aquel desconocido que en toda su vida con su padre. En cuanto a los mellizos... tuvo que darles mayor margen de tiempo para encariñarse de ellos.

En realidad no recordaba el momento exacto en el que los aceptó. Simplemente, llegó un punto en el que los sentía parte de ella. Quizá, ese amor no creció hasta que descubrió su trágico pasado familiar. O quizá, pasaba demasiado tiempo sola en una casa tan grande. De cualquier modo, el cuándo no importaba. Lo relevante fue que los cinco se convirtieron en una verdadera familia. Su familia.

Dentro del coche las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de su control y desbordarla. Los quería y, por ello, la actitud de Lyon la dañaba. Habían crecido juntos, pasado tantas tardes jugando en la heladería de Silver, compartiendo momentos felices y lloros, primeros amores, amistades traicioneras, logros y pérdidas. Lo habían superado todo en familia, y ahora sentía que esos lazos se desvanecían.

Porque lo más doloroso era el temor de perderlos.

Estaban creciendo, evolucionando de manera distinta, distanciándose.

Silver había perdido parte de su alegría tras el accidente y su prejubilación obligatoria, ahora se desvivía por cocinarles para tener una excusa para unirlos. Ur había agriado el carácter tras el cáncer de mamá y aunque recuperada, nunca había vuelto a ser la misma. Gray cada vez se recluía más en sí mismo, pese a que no podía culparle cuando ella tampoco era dada a abrirse a los demás y Lyon parecía tener un síndrome de inmadurez crónica. Y le dolía. Quería a su familia unida y risueña como antaño. Reestructurar las grietas familiares era responsabilidad suya también, por algo era la mayor. Aunque a veces deseaba permitirse el lujo de ser vulnerable y que sus hermanos fueran quienes la arroparan...

Mientras aparcaba en el barrio residencial se preguntaba cómo hacer entender a Lyon. Resopló. Odiaba discutir con sus hermanos, los quería demasiado. «Lyon fue el primero en conocer mi identidad sexual y el primero en no darle importancia. Él me ayudó a dar el paso y _salir del armario_. Él me convenció de lo absurdos que eran mis temores. Y ahora ¿cómo puedo hacerle yo entender lo nocivo de su comportamiento? Cabezota...»

Subió hacia casa decidida a establecer una bandera blanca. Cuando entró, el primero en recibirla fue su padre que llegaba con paso lento respaldado por el bastón.

—Hola cariño —Silver besó su mejilla—. He comprado para hacer tacos ¿te apetece?

Ella asintió sonriente; como cada miércoles le tocaba a su madre preparar la cena, pero Ur se había marchado fuera por un congreso y no regresaría hasta el fin de semana, así que Silver le sustituía encantado ya que tras el accidente cocinar lo distraía. Al adentrarse para dejar sus cosas vio a Gray en el comedor jugando a un videojuego, Ur le preguntó a su padre la ubicación de Lyon, como suponía, estaba en su cuarto.

—Voy a meterme en la cocina, chicos. Os avisaré cuando esté todo listo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —comentó Gray sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

—Tranquilo, hijo. Apenas tienes pasatiempos, así que disfruta.

Ultear los dejó cada cual en una estancia de la casa y atravesó el pasillo en busca de la habitación del albino. Llamó varias veces sin obtener respuesta.

—Vamos Lyon, sé que estás ahí. No seas crío —de pronto, recordó todas las veces que él había irrumpido en su cuarto sin avisar y decidió darle de su propia medicina.

Cuando abrió se lo encontró tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y los auriculares puestos. Ultear respiró hondo, o estaba dormido o lo fingía. Cualquiera de las dos opciones parecían trasmitirle el mensaje de que no era bien recibida. Así que decidió irse.

—Ulty... —la aludida puso los ojos en blanco «mira que le gusta hacerse de rogar.» Se giró y él le regaló una sonrisa inocente— He meditado tus palabras.

—Ah ¿sí? —levantó una ceja— ¿Cuál es tu conclusión? —él se posicionó en la cama y dio unos golpecitos en el colchón, invitándola a tomar asiento a su lado. Ultear accedió.

—Bueno... ¿supongo que tienes algo de razón? —ella le reprochó con la mirada— Vaaaale, puede que mucha razón. ¿No? ¿Toda la razón? —resopló— De acuerdo, tú ganas.

—¿Significa eso qué de ahora en adelante te comportarás? —Ultear intentó aguantar una sonrisa triunfante... que se esfumó al ver la malicia en los ojos de su hermano.

—Siempre y cuando cumplas tu parte del acuerdo —Ultear abrió la boca, una de las venas de su cuello se inflamó—. Déjame explicarte —se levantó y comenzó a deambular por el habitáculo—. Verás, hoy he tenido una epifanía. Mi madre se ha comunicado conmigo, con nosotros, en el momento oportuno. No me mires así, Ulty. Te juro que Mika nos ha hablado.

—Justo cuando pensaba que no podías sorprenderme más... —frotó sus sien. «¿Por qué es tan inmaduro?»

—¡No estoy bromeando! —dejó caer sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y la contempló. «No puede hablar en serio» — Yo estaba a punto de ignorar tus consejos y desplegar mis encantos con dos bellas señoritas, en especial con una de ellas, y de pronto sonó _Blueberry Hill_. ¡La canción de Mika! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—Oye Lyon eso es... —pensó en escoger las palabras adecuadas, no quería dañar los sentimientos del albino— muy bonito. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver con tu... problemilla?

—¿No lo ves? Yo tampoco lo vi al principio, pero después de darle vueltas pensé «mamá está regañándome, Ulty tiene razón.»

—Y has decidido cambiar tu comportamiento por escuchar una canción.

—Exacto.

—Ahmm... —«tanto comerme la cabeza para nada» casi podía reírse de la situación— Espera ¿qué es eso de mi parte del acuerdo?

—Pues que Mika se ha manifestado en nuestro despacho, de los tres. Intenta decirnos algo, a los tres —ella lo miró angustiada; empezaba a preocuparse.

—No te has golpeado la cabeza antes de llegar a casa ¿verdad?

—Vale pues míralo de esta manera. En esta casa hay cosas mal, eso no puedes discutírmelo. Nos queremos, aunque Silver sea el único que lo manifieste. Pero algo falla. Tú y Gray no tenéis amigos, sólo familia. Y eso estaría bien si es lo que deseáis, pero cada vez os irritáis más, os distanciáis y no compartís vuestras preocupaciones. Vivís protegidos por un mural de hielo indestructible. Y eso lo habéis sacado de mamá, Ur tardó días en confesar que le habían detectado la enfermedad y quiso llevarla sola. Silver y yo somos más distintos, más sociables. Bueno, quizá yo demasiado. Sin embargo, desde que depende de médicos y camina a pasos cortos se le ve menos radiante. ¡Por favor! Sólo hay que ver lo desesperado que está por mantener nuestro cariño. No nos vendría mal cambiar algunas cosas. Así que este es el plan. Yo me comprometo a no salir con ninguna alumna, al menos mientras yo sea su profesor. En el caso de que alguna me gustara, juro esperar a dejar de darle clase y sólo lanzarme a conquistarla si de verdad estoy seguro de que es LA chica.

—¿Ahora quieres comprometerte? —eso sí que era un buen chiste.

—Debo confesar que ya me he fijado en una. No, no, no, no. Tranquila, no voy a atacar. He decidido ser firme, a partir de ahora seré desagradable con ella. Al menos mientras sea alumna mía.

—Hombre, tampoco es cuestión de ser un profesor arisco.

—Dijo la sartén al cazo. ¡Ay! Por algo te llamarán Ultear Malas Pulgas... —la morena le fulminó y Lyon le mostró los dientes— Ahora viene tu parte. Señorita Milkovich, no he querido decir muchas de las cosas que he escupido en el despacho, pero una sí es cierta. Eres una amargada —esquivó un golpe—. En serio. Y te está pasando factura, cada vez eres más hosca, hasta con la familia. Así que tienes un objetivo: relacionarte, salir, divertirte. Aunque sea una vez al mes. Podemos acompañarte si es necesario; necesitas dejar de ser tan rígida querida Jalander.

—¿Jalander?

—Bueno... —se rascó la nariz— he sacado la idea del plan de un capítulo de la serie de _Skins._ Toma —sacó de debajo de su almohada una hojita publicitaria; Ultear divisó de reojo una foto de Mika oculta tras la sábana—, al salir de la universidad un chico estaba repartiéndolo. Es un nuevo pub de ambiente donde realizan actuaciones en directo, no está en la mejor zona de la ciudad pero tú eres una tipa dura. Sal un poco después de cenar, despéjate y yo qué sé deja que te coma el coño alguna chica guapa. ¡AY! Vale, déjate acortejar por una bella doncella. ¿Mejor?

—Lyon lo que me pides no tiene sentido.

—Te irá bien. Yo me esfuerzo en cambiar, tú también. Es un intercambio equivalente.

—No metas a _Fullmetal_ en esto —añadió entre risas.

—Aunque no seremos los únicos —abrió la puerta— ¡¿GRAY PUEDES VENIR?!

—¡ESTOY A DOS GOLPES DE MATAR A DELIORA! —exclamó desde el cómodo sofá.

—Gray ponle pause y ve a ver qué quieren tus hermanos —se oyó comentar a Silver. El azabache llegó arrastrando los pies.

—Gray, en nombre de Mika te pido que accedas a participar en nuestro Plan de la Familia Feliz —«¿acaba de ponerle el nombre de un plato de comida asiática?

—No metas a mamá en chorradas —espetó malhumorado.

—Es mamá quien me ha dado la idea, bueno y la tele. ¿De verdad no te ha parecido curioso que sonara su canción? —el aludido se encogió de hombros— He pensado que necesitas salir de tu cueva de estudio, conocer gente y relacionarte. A cambio, me haré cargo de mis investigaciones —vio los ojos indignados de su hermano—, te dejaré leerlas antes de publicarlas y compartiré todos los hallazgos e hipótesis contigo. El trabajo lo realizaré yo, pero tú no estarás excluido.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con relacionarme? —el azabache no parecía muy convencido de su cometido.

—Contigo me conformo si logras una amistad. A Ulty le pido una novia —ella gruñó y Lyon le ignoró—. Puedes empezar buscando una actividad que no sea leer, jugar a videojuegos o correr solo. E incluso aprovechar tus gustos para conocer gente que comparta aficiones. Eso ya es cosa tuya. También podrías ser _amiguito_ de Juvia o darle repaso de la asignatura, pero creo que después del incidente de esta tarde...

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Gray? —el joven asesinó a su mellizo con la mirada.

—Nadaaaa, Ulty. Una bromita sin importancia. Bueno ¿qué? ¿Os unís al plan?

—No le veo sentido alguno —murmuró el azabache.

—En eso estoy con Gray —el albino los divisó con seriedad.

—El sentido es ser mejor persona. ¿Son mejores los qué salen de vez en cuando y tienen amigos? No necesariamente. Pero cada día sois más huraños y menos agradecidos con nuestros padres, esos que se han desvivido por dárnoslo todo. Rectifico, yo tampoco soy agradecido. Y sea por casualidad o destino, hoy he sentido que mi madre —tocó a Gray—, nuestra madre nos daba un toque de atención. Así que he tomado la decisión de buscar maneras para convertirme en mejor persona y os ofrezco un camino para ayudaros. Probadlo y si no os gusta, encontrad vuestro propio método. Pero al menos, intentad cambiar. Es tiempo de evolucionar y sí, lo digo yo que soy el más niñato de los tres. Sólo quiero que seamos una familia feliz y nos brindemos una mano entre todos. ¿Aceptáis?

Los azabaches intercambiaron miradas, quizá el albino tuviera parte de razón en sus planteamientos. Ultear lo había buscado con el propósito de pedirle un cambio de actitud y él mismo se lo había planteado. En cuanto a ella... no estaba segura de necesitarlo, pero decidió que era justo.

—Sólo si le cambias el nombre cutre que has improvisado —confirmó la morena, Gray asintió.

—Y qué nombre podemos darle... —murmuró Lyon frotando su barbilla.

Gray dejó la mirada perdida, como si no estuviera allí y susurró ensimismado:

—Blueberry Hill.

•••

Deslizó con cuidado el pincelito sobre sus labios, delineándolos con un borgoña mate. Se soltó la larga melena y pasó sus dedos un par de veces; cogió su bolso, se despidió de su familia y salió. Los locales de ambiente no eran lo suyo, pero al menos éste pintaba mejor gracias al detalle de la música en directo. Accedió al GPS indagando la localización exacta y se puso en marcha. Reflexionó sobre las palabras de su hermano y se cuestionó su propia felicidad. ¿Realmente lo era? En ocasiones tenía la percepción de que ni siquiera tenía el tiempo suficiente como para planteárselo. Simplemente vivía como una autómata. Iba al trabajo, al gimnasio, regresaba a casa y, de tanto en tanto, veía o leía alguna cosa. Aunque era cierto que ya no hacían muchas cosas en familia; ni tampoco tenía un grupo social donde desfogarse y mucho menos hueco para disfrutar de una cita. Ahora bien, la verdadera incógnita por resolver era ¿de verdad ella necesitaba esas cosas en su vida? Estaba de acuerdo en que echaba de menos los vínculos fuertes de su familia, aunque la mitad de ellos no fueran muy dados a expresar sus sentimientos. No obstante, mantenía sus dudas acerca de la importancia de la amistad o el amor. Claro que tampoco había sido una afortunada en esos temas...

De cualquier modo, Ultear Milkovich era una mujer de palabra. Y si su hermano había logrado introducirla en sus rocambolescos planes, no le quedaba más remedio que resignarse y cumplir su parte. «Total, con que me vea salir un par de veces al mes le bastará.»

Una vez en su destino le sorprendió la sencillez de la fachada del local; lo único destacable era el azul brillante de su puerta. Desde afuera le pareció escuchar las primeras notas en acústico de _Numb_ de _Linkin Park_ y la perspectiva de la velada mejoró. Cuando entró se sorprendió al ver en el escenario a un azabache con guitarra, lo conocía de vista pues se lo había cruzado alguna que otra vez en la biblioteca de la Facultad; a su lado, una bonita albina tocando el teclado. Las voces de ambos se fusionaban como creadas para ser una sola, algo insólito, pues eran muy dispares. Ultear no pudo evitar quedarse en la entrada del local durante la actuación, le parecía demasiado perfecto como para moverse e interrumpir en el mágico momento musical. Ni siquiera se percató de la poca concurrencia de gente, casi podría decirse que el local estaba abierto para los amigos de los músicos. Lo que sí divisó fue el par de parejas que saltaban emocionadas ante el escenario y no supo decidirse en cuál era la más graciosa: si la del musculoso albino con cara de circunstancias arrastrado por la castaña embutida en un mini vestido de rayas y unos tacones de diez centímetros que no le impedían brincar cual conejilla saltarina; o el movimiento efusivo de las largas melenas que rodaban al unísono y mezclaban todo un abanico multicolor cuyos dueños eran una pareja de hombres muy sincronizados en sus movimientos.

Disfrutaba tanto del momento musical que sufrió al descubrir que aquella era la última canción de la noche. Vio como el azabache se despedía con entusiasmo y marchaba deprisa con guitarra en mano.

—Otro día más que mañana tengo que llevar a Juv a la uni y currar. ¡Chinchar mucho a Erza de mi parte!

Lo vio salir por la puerta y decidió que era el momento de tomar asiento. Una vez posicionada en la barra pudo comprobar que el local no tenía un tamaño considerable, más bien debía estar preparado para un aforo no superior a las treinta personas y todavía parecía más espacioso cuando vislumbró que, a parte de los citados, sólo había un par de jóvenes ocupando una mesa y un fornido rubio que también reposaba en la barra, de cháchara con la camarera, quien parecía no haber advertido la presencia de Ultear.

—Buenas noches, señorita. ¿Qué desea tomar?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida y la asustó. Un hombre pelirrojo de media melena y barba cuidada la miraba con ojos seductores. Su presencia la inquietó y a punto estuvo de marcharse, pero la expresión triunfante del hombre fue sustituida por una de dolor cuando la camarera le asestó un golpe.

—Papá, no me espantes a la clientela. Ve a ayudar a Mira y Laxus a recoger el escenario —se dirigió a Ultear—. Hola guapa, soy Cana y te doy la bienvenida al _Glee Club_ —la azabache reprimió una carcajada.

—¿Eso no es una serie? —la castaña se encogió de hombros.

—Sí —añadió pensativa—, y muy LGBT. Perdí una apuesta, el juego y los retos son dos de mis perdiciones. Y dime —colocó una voz coqueta— ¿qué te pongo?

—Una cerveza negra, sin alcohol. Conduzco yo.

—Marchandoooo. Disfrútala —le sacó un vaso con hielo por si acaso y le guiñó un ojo antes de encaminarse hacia la cantante, el rubio y el grupo de amigos motivados de antes. Todos se sentaron a una distancia corta de la azabache, por lo que acabó por escuchar las conversaciones mientras degustaba el sabor tostado de la bebida.

—¡Gente! ¿Estáis todos listos? Erza llegará dentro de poco... ¡Ehh! Dejad de follar mientras estoy en medio —Cana separó a la albina y al rubio, quienes se habían besado justo delante de su rostro.

—No estamos follando, estoy felicitando a mi novia por la actuación —replicó el de dorada cabellera.

—Hubiera estado mejor si tú también participaras —objetó la albina.

—No pidas tanto, Mirajane. La edad de oro de nuestro querido _Slim Shady_ se perdió en la adolescencia —contestó con sorna Cana.

—¡Y dale con lo de Eminem! —el reproche se ahogó por la carcajada general.

—Bueno... no pasa nada porque lo compensarás con los shorts con brillantina que he encargado para cuando seas mi camarero en la _Noche Hot_ —los ojos azul oscuro de la dueña brillaron de malicia.

—¡NO PIENSO PONERME ESA MIERDA!

—Ni... —Mirajane le dedicó una mirada lujuriosa recorriendo con un índice el pecho del aludido— ¿aunque me lo pruebe yo primero para ti y te haga un pase privado?

—¿En serio has escogido brillantes para el uniforme? —comentó el joven de verdosa melena— Eso es...

—Espeluznante —su acompañante de mechas multicolor adivinó el final de frase y la terminaron a la par. Orgullosos de formar una pareja ideal chocaron como muestra de complicidad.

—Oye, oye... —la castaña de altos tacones se tambaleó y se sostuvo al hombro del albino, mostrando un pequeño estado de embriaguez al arrastrar las palabras en el habla— que en otro tiempo hubieras matado por ver a Laxus con tan poca ropa, que de crío eras un _fanboy_ suyo, Freddy.

—¡Eres una rastrera por sacar trapos sucios! Yo... —miró a su pareja esperanzado y éste le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—No te preocupes, amor. Yo era emo.

La confesión provocó risas, y el grupo de amigos empezó a sonsacar recuerdos vergonzosos de la adolescencia y Ultear se sintió como si leyera un diario privado. «Creo que debería irme, no está bien entretenerme escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Aunque admito que son divertidos.» De pronto, el albino reaccionó a uno de los comentarios como si su mente fuera con retraso y la azabache _voyeur_ estuvo a punto de escupir la cerveza.

—Cari —se dirigió a la castaña ebria—, es de hombres admirar a Laxus. En el barrio siempre lo tuvimos de referente —ella le echó en cara que le llevara la contraria y ambos se enzarzaron en una disputa incoherente que acabó siendo ignorada por el resto.

Mientras reían, divagaban y comentaban anécdotas la camarera recordó que Erza estaba a punto de llegar; entonces una pelirroja pasó por el lado de Ultear.

—¿Qué decías de mí Cana?

Un griterío histérico se generó dentro del grupo de amigos e Ultear se sorprendió tanto que poco le faltó por caerse del taburete. Todos los amigos empezaron a bombardear a la pelirroja con montones de arroz que impactaban sobre su cabeza y rebotaban por toda la sala al tiempo que ésta se cubría con las manos. El ataque fue acompañado de un incesante «¡viva la novia!» Erza se resbaló mientras trataba de huir y cayó al suelo; sus amigos se debatían entre ayudarla y ahogarse en risas.

—¿PERO QUÉ HACÉIS, ANIMALES? —la albina la ayudó a levantarse— ¿QUÉ NO VEIS QUE TODAVÍA NO ME HE CASADO? ¡ADEMAS, ES UNA FALTA DE CIVISMO Y PELIGROSO DERRAMAR COSAS!

—Vale poli, no la liaremos más —comentaron Cana y Mira divertidas.

—¡El anillo! —gritaron varios y la prometida se apaciguó. Erza les mostró orgullosa la alianza en el dedo, aunque Ultear no alcanzó a verla.

—Jellal ha mandado hacerla expresamente —dijo la pelirroja con ojos vidriosos y sonrojadas mejillas—. Es única en el mundo. Es de acero y como veis tiene pequeñas espaditas rodeándolo y fijaros al detalle —añadió con una voz mucho más dulce e infantil— en cada una de las empuñaduras hay incrustado un rubí en alusión a mi cabello.

Todos alabaron la belleza del anillo y comentaron con alegría los detalles de la boda. Ultear decidió que ya estaba entrometiéndose más de la cuenta, dejó un billete a la vista de la camarera y salió por la puerta sin esperar el cambio. En parte se sentía un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento. ¿Acaso Lyon estaba en lo cierto y anhelaba amigos más de lo que creía? La verdad es que aquel grupo le trasmitía buenas sensaciones y, por muy absurdo que sonara, se había sentido integrada desde la distancia. Mas, no podía ser tan necia. Lo había intentado en el pasado, pero nunca encajaba con nadie. A la larga siempre se sentía pérdida entre un mar de personas y abstraída en sus propios pensamientos incluso en los lugares más concurridos.

Una promesa era una promesa. Saldría tal y como había asegurado a Lyon. Pero no repetiría un mismo escenario. Ella no estaba hecha para encajar en ningún lugar. Una lástima, pues aquel tenía cierto encanto...

Sus sentidos se activaron al pasar por la calle desde donde se vislumbraba el lateral del pub en un callejón en penumbras. Voces masculinas acompañadas de risas y pasos acelerados. Algo andaba mal. Al girarse divisó en la penumbra a las dos jovencitas que había visto en una mesa acosadas por unos energúmenos. Ultear no se lo pensó y se arrimó hasta ellos.

—¡EH! —la ignoraron con desdén; la azabache se acercó hasta empujar, quizá con más fuerza de la querida, al rubio de pelo largo.

—¡¿Qué coño haces, tía?! —tenía cogida de la muñeca a una de las jóvenes, la de cabello marino. Ultear no dudó y lo enganchó de la nuca; el moreno se acercó para noquearla pero ella paralizó su intento con una patada en la tripa.

—Marchaos de aquí —apretó los dedos en la nuca del rubio—. O me haré un vestido con vuestras pieles.

—Tranquila que irse, se irán —una voz femenina les sorprendió a sus espaldas, era la futura novia acompañada de Cana—. Conmigo, a pasar una noche en el calabozo. Soy Erza Scarlet —enseñó su placa— policía.

Los muchachos hicieron el amago de huir, pero Ultear tenía bien sujeto al rubio y el moreno fue rápidamente atrapado por la eficiente pelirroja. Una vez contenidos, se los llevó hacia dentro del pub. Las jóvenes agradecieron todavía con el corazón en la garganta, Cana se ofreció a acompañarlas hasta que estuvieran seguras en un taxi y las invitó a entrar de nuevo en el local junto al resto de sus amigos. Ultear se cercioró de que la castaña portaba un cajón de botellas de vidrio vacías y supuso que iban a cerrar.

—¡Guaaau! Eres una caja de sorpresas, parecías sacada de una peli de Bruce Lee. Voy a tirar a reciclar las botellas en el contenedor de la esquina ¿te esperas o me acompañas?

—Me marchaba ya.

—Lo sé. Pero después de tu heroicidad quiero obsequiarte con algo —Ultear dudó, pero sin saber la razón, se decantó por seguirla—. Este barrio es conflictivo ¿sabes? Cuando no lo conoces puede ser peligroso, pero si regresas, ten por seguro que jamás se atreverán a intimidarte —rió.

—Ya veo... —Cana tiró las botellas al contenedor y reanudaron la marcha.

—Me costó mucho decidirme a abrirlo, existen muchos prejuicios por estos lares. Pero me dije ¡qué coño! He trabajado muy duro para ahorrar y conseguir mi sueño —llegaron hasta la puerta trasera del pub—. Ahora salgo.

Ultear se cuestionó qué demonios estaba haciendo. Debía esfumarse sin decir nada; no aguardar a una desconocida en un callejón oscuro. «¿Acaso he perdido la cabeza?» se regañó. Cana salió portando unas tarjetas rojas y se las tendió.

—Ten, unas invitaciones a una fiesta que estamos preparando en un almacén abandonado. Pero —se aproximó y Ultear se tensó—, shhhhh. Erza no debe de enterarse —la azabache las inspeccionó con recelo—. La dirección no se indica muy bien, pero es una fábrica de fachada salmón algo desgastada, ubicada cerca de las vías de mercancía del tren. Muy cerca del Parque de los Arándan...

—No me interesa —la última palabra la activó—. Espera, ¿qué has dicho?

—Ehmm —la castaña alzó una ceja confusa— ¿fábrica? ¿Tren? ¿Parque de los Arándanos?

—Eso —la señaló con el índice.

—Es como lo llamamos por aquí y ya no se sabe ni por qué. En realidad no tiene nombre específico. Entonces... ¿las quieres?

Ultear enmudeció por unos segundos. Miró las entradas con las pupilas dilatadas: eran tres. Si Lyon estaba en lo cierto, Mika debía desear mucho que sus niños acudieran a aquella fiesta. Y ¿quién era ella para rechazar el destino? Se mordió el labio, contemplando las entradas embriagada por una extraña sensación de adrenalina.

Y las aceptó.

 **Aclaraciones**

-Referencias sobre series: Glee Club es por la serie musical Glee; la mención de Jalanda por parte de Lyon hace referencia al personaje de Jal de la serie Skins, la escena en concreto es de la primera generación, segunda temporada.

-La escena del cover de Linkin Park por parte de Mirajane y Gajeel no estaba programado en el capítulo, pero tras el suicidio de Chester he dedicido rendirles un homenaje por todo lo que ha representado el grupo para mí.

-En el fic intento que los títulos hagan referencia a otras obras artísticas (películas, series, canciones etc) y que, a su vez, se repita el concepto en ambas partes del capítulo. En esta ocasión Blueberry Hill es una canción original de Fats Domino que también fue versionada por grandes como Elvis o Louis Armstrong.

-Slim shady es un término usado en Eminem en sus canciones que muchas veces hace referencia a sí mismo. Una de sus canciones famosas es de hecho The real Slim Shady.

 **N/A:**

Me disculpo por las posibles faltas y el posible Ooc, intento que dentro del mundo que he creado los personajes mantengan su identidad todo lo posible. Agradezco el apoyo, la paciencia y los reviews. En las próximas semanas subiré capítulo de La Faraona y tras esto, pasaré a contestar todos los reviews y ponerme al día con lecturas.

Aviso que publiqué un spin-off Elfever de este fic situado en el pasado llamado "Juntos a la fuerza" y además, voy a publicar dos one shot spin-off próximamente. Uno Macbreed y otro Miraxus, también situados en el pasado.

Asimismo, el próximo capítulo del fic será desde la perspectiva de...

¡ERZA Y MIRA!

Por último, una amiga mía ha empezado una historia original en Wattpad de género fantástico. Se llama "La Guerra Infinita" de Dana_Loves_Ohana

Os la recomiendo mucho ^^


	6. Thank You

**5\. Thank You**

— Erza —

 _Volvía a arrastrar su menudo cuerpo por aquel minúsculo conducto, guiada por los desconocidos rincones de su hogar por una «gata» de sonrisa infantil._

 _Tenía la edad suficiente para comprender las regañinas que se sucederían a tan nefasto comportamiento: con el vestido nuevo de importación impregnándose de microbios, los mechones de su trenza pelirroja pringándose de mugre y..._

 _Deambulando por donde no debía..._

 _Alcanzando sus sentidos las palabras y los actos que nunca debió presenciar._

 _Las imágenes se emborronaron cuando oteó desde las rejillas un despacho decorado con un ostentoso gusto. Los animales fosilizados colocados en estanterías se desvanecieron junto a las cortinas opacas, los muebles de madera y los sillones tapizados en seda. Echó un último vistazo al rostro de la hija de la criada, cuya expresión felina mutó por la de una niña asustada._

 _Volvió la vista hacia las dos sombras que ganaban nitidez; reconociéndolas muy bien. Palabras que durante toda su vida le acompañarían, junto al remordimiento de haberse hallado en el lugar y momento equivocados._

 _Reconoció el gesto envalentonado de su progenitora encarando a su padre, recriminándole cosas que para la mente de una niña eran enigmas indescifrables. Observó el rostro impasible de él, parecía calmado pero Erza conocía el hombre tras la máscara._

 _Sin pronunciar palabra, su padre acalló la furia de su madre con un tortazo. Sonó un crujido y después el vacío._

 _La niña lloró desconsolada._

 _Los colores se volvieron sombras rabiosas, ocultando las evidencias y cubriendo el escenario bajo una completa oscuridad._

.

.

.

Erza despertó acongojada. El sudor le caía sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda. La pesadilla que la había acechado gran parte de su vida frecuentaba de nuevo sus descansos. En concreto, desde que Jellal le había pedido matrimonio.

Cerró los ojos, procurando descansar hasta que sonase la alarma. Una fuerte mano varonil le rodeó la cintura y acarició con sutileza sus costillas.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —ella asintió, giró su cuerpo para encontrarse frente a frente con su prometido y apartó con cuidado los mechones azules que ocultaban sus ojos verdes.

—¿Te he despertado? Lo lamento mucho —se sentó apoyando la espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama—. Últimamente me cuesta conciliar el sueño...

—Erza —insistió el peliazul—, podemos dejarlo para otro día —agarró su mano con cariño y sentenció—. Incluso evadirlo para siempre si te sientes más cómoda.

—No —negó nuevamente con la cabeza—. No abandonaré hasta enfrentarme a cada uno de los temores de mi vida.

—Esa es la mujer valiente con la que voy a casarme —se besaron acaramelados—. Pero no olvides que estoy a tu lado, siempre.

La pelirroja reposó la cabeza sobre el torso de su prometido, radiante de felicidad. El tiempo de tormenta podía esperar.

•••

El trayecto en coche desde los apartamentos donde la pareja residía hasta el destino oscilaba una media de cuarenta minutos, en gran parte debido a la afluencia de tráfico. Tiempo suficiente como para que Erza asimilara lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. O al menos, esa era la meta que ella misma se había establecido. Una vez se adentró con el coche al barrio donde había transcurrido su adolescencia, retomó consciencia de la seriedad del asunto. No es que conducir por esas calles se le hiciese extraño, más bien era un entorno que habitualmente frecuentaba debido a su trabajo en comisaría, así como las veces en las que se dejaba caer por allí para visitar a sus amistades.

La diferencia era la razón por la cuál regresaba: su madre.

Prácticamente su relación se reducía a visitas en fechas señaladas, como navidades o cumpleaños. Por lo demás, mantenía un escueto contacto con ella. Sin embargo, Erza había tomado la decisión de invitar a su madre y a sus hermanas a la boda, ya después en ellas recaía el acudir o no.

Aparcó sin problemas en un descampado de al lado del edificio y se dirigió hacia éste. Cuando estaba llegando al portal se topó con las mellizas Heine y Juliet, hermanas adolescentes de la pelirroja.

—¡Wooo, hermanita! ¿Vamos a celebrar algo? ¿Es festivo? —inquirió Juliet en tono alegre, su melliza la miró con desdén.

—No seas imbécil, Juliet —recriminó Heine—. De ser así tendríamos vacaciones —cruzó los brazos bajo sus pecho—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a visitar a madre. Pensaba que estábais en el instituto.

—Justo íbamos ahora. ¿Acaso te molestamos?

—No, para nada —Erza sonrió a la morena—. Solo me sorprende encontraros a estas horas. ¿Queréis que os acerque?

—Nooooo —contestaron al unísono mientras marchaban; la de cabello anaranjado añadió—. Hemos quedado con amigos para ir juntos, nos vemos pronto hermanitaaa.

Se quedó observándolas meditando acerca del abismo entre las personalidades de ambas. Aunque a decir verdad tampoco es que tuvieran ningún nexo en común con ella. Al fin y al cabo, nacieron en un contexto distinto. Tampoco el apego de Irene por sus hijas era equitativo.

Apretó la mandíbula, tragó saliva y llamó al timbre.

— _¿Si?_

—Madre soy yo, Erza.

Tras un silencio prolongado abrió la puerta del portal y entró al bajo de la izquierda. Una vez dentro le llegó el aroma del café recién hecho que emanaba desde la cocina, justo en el instante en el que la tetera pitaba sin parar. Irene estaba de espaldas colocando el café en una taza, con una bata granate y el cabello alborotado. Cuando se giró, contempló a su hija con recelo al tiempo que Erza trataba de esbozar una sonrisa forzada.

—No me lo digas; estás embarazada —Erza negó con la cabeza. Ni un minuto juntas y ya estaba hastiada. Irene se sentó, le ofreció una taza y se encendió un cigarro—. Recuerdo la felicidad que me rodeó cuando supe que iba a tenerte. Todo el mundo, absolutamente tooodo el mundo, comentaba la maravillosa aventura de la maternidad. Ese preciado momento en el que durante nueve meses llevas dentro de tu panza a una criatura con la que compartes vida; el mágico instante de sacarla de tu cuerpo y sostenerla entre tus brazos; la intimidad que se crea cuando das de mamar al bebé... —expulsó el humo con suavidad y arrancó una amarga risotada— Nadie te advierte sobre las náuseas, vómitos, el malestar constante, los cambios de humor.

»Tampoco oí ni una palabra de la soledad que se siente cuando eres invisible para tu marido y te encuentras lejos de casa, en un hogar desconocido para ti cuando apenas eres una cría que acaba de florecer. Y por supuesto —inhaló una fuerte última calada, depositando la colilla sobre el cenicero y mirando a Erza con atención— nadie habla de la depresión postparto. Por fortuna, con las niñas fue distinto. Y menos mal, en la situación en la que me encontraba era lo único que me faltaba. Ahora que ya te he soltado este rollo, dime ¿a qué has venido si no es por un bebé no deseado?

La joven pelirroja mantuvo la mirada a la más mayor; por un momento, se arrepintió de su visita, pero descartó la idea de irse precipitadamente y asumió de nuevo el control de sus temores. Sacó de su bolso la tarjeta que con tanto esmero habían elaborado en conjunto y se la mostró a su progenitora.

Irene leyó la invitación arrugando la nariz como quien huele un aroma desagradable, emitió un bufido y la soltó de mala gana sobre la mesa.

—Es con quien tu padre planeaba casarte —Erza respiró hondo y aclaró:

—No tiene nada que ver con los deseos de padre. Nos amamos —Irene se levanto airada y carcajeó.

—En efecto, todo es cosa del amor. Porque el amor lo es todo en la vida —apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y alzó la voz—. ¡Niña estúpida! ¿No has aprendido nada de mi experiencia? ¿Qué clase de aprendiz eres? ¿Quieres convertirte en una Julieta moderna? La familia Siegrain es una de las más importantes, ¿crees qué se quedarán de brazos cruzados viendo como uno de sus vástagos se casa con una rezagada? —la cogió del brazo— ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te enseñé, recuerdas lo que te decía de niña?

—No me toques —Erza apartó el brazo y desafió con la mirada a su madre— Jellal renunció por completo a su apellido. Ahora, nada le diferencia de nosotras —se levantó— Si no quieres ir ni deseas que las mellizas vayan ya sabes que hacer. Pero no oses cuestionarme, madre. Como mujer adulta he tomado mis decisiones, al igual que tú tomaste las tuyas.

Para sorpresa de la joven, Irene dibujó una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Algo que desconcertó a Erza y no supo cómo interpretar. La pelirroja mayor tomó asiento de nuevo y clavó sus oscuros ojos en su hija.

—Siéntate —Erza titubeó pero finalmente accedió—. El día que anunciaron mi compromiso lloré de alegría, toda mi infancia concienciándome de la importancia para una mujer del día de su boda. Era mi sueño. Exaltaba la gentileza de mi padre al buscarme un esposo joven, ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo hizo por mí. La familia Belserion ascendería en la pirámide de los Espíritus Celestiales, la gran nobleza ancestral de Fiore, por primera vez en su historia gracias a mi enlace con un hermano menor de las casas grandes. Yo, la pequeña de la familia sería la clave de ascenso jerárquico.

»Sin embargo, eran detalles que ni siquiera me había planteado. Mi único interés era pasar por el momento del que mis hermanas y madre tanto me habían hablado. Estaba deseosa por casarme y vivir mi historia de amor inolvidable. Me imaginaba a tu padre como un joven apuesto, inteligente, alegre y aventurero. Claro que todo estaba en mi cabeza porque no fue hasta el día del enlace cuando nos conocimos y mis fantasías se esfumaron. Ninguna de mis premisas se cumplieron, aunque al menos su aspecto no era del todo desagradable. Pese a todo no me rendí y albergué la esperanza de que nos enamorásemos.

»Apenas habíamos intercambiado palabra cuando subimos a nuestra habitación para consumar el enlace. Recuerdo lo mucho que me temblaban las piernas y esa mezcla entre temor y emoción que sacudía mi pecho. Esperé ansiosa que me besara y acariciara mi cuerpo como tantas veces había anhelado, pero ninguno de mis deseos fueron saciados. Me acostó en la cama, me levantó el vestido, me dio la vuelta y me penetró. Tres embestidas como cuchillas rajaron mis sueños y quebraron mis esperanzas. Tan sólo tenía dieciséis años.

»El mismo procedimiento se repitió casi a diario hasta que me quedé embarazada. Después de eso, no volvió a follarme nunca más. Pero mi infierno no había hecho más que empezar. Cuando naciste te odié, Erza.

«Y todavía lo sigues haciendo.» reflexionó la aludida. Erza asimiló cada palabra de su madre, preguntándose el fin oculto de su cháchara. En cierta manera, desconfiaba de sus intenciones, demasiadas eran las ocasiones en las que se había sentido traicionada por su progenitora. No obstante, no podía evitar sentir apego hacia la persona que le había dado la vida. En parte, y pese al dolor causado, comprendía las razones de su manera de ser. La vida tampoco había sido justa con Irene.

—Siento que tuvieras que pasar por eso sola. Pero no puedo disculparme por haber nacido. Nadie escoge su pasado, sólo el futuro está en nuestras manos. Yo elijo pasar mi vida junto a Jellal, el hombre que siempre he amado —Erza se levantó dispuesta a marcharse definitivamente—. Tú... puedes deshacerte de lo que siempre te ha hecho infeliz; os mandaré dinero igualmente si lo necesitáis. Adiós, madre.

Aunque siempre vislumbró la llegada de aquel momento, se percató de que nunca había estado preparada. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato, deseando dejar atrás el hogar de sus pesadillas. Durante años se había percibido a sí misma como una condena para Irene, la responsable de su perpetuo malestar. El silencio de la mujer no hizo más que confirmarlo.

Soportó con entereza el dolor opresor que emanaba de su pecho, repitiéndose una y otra vez que era una mujer fuerte y valiente. Prohibiéndose una derrota. No la necesitaba, la familia no era más que una palabra carente de significado. En su vida ya albergaba calidez en sus seres queridos.

No obstante, incluso una Titania era capaz de derrumbarse en momentos como aquéllos por mucho que su cara externa manifestara fortaleza.

—Erza —oyó antes de salir por la puerta. La joven frenó, aguardando las palabras de su madre—, iremos a la boda.

Una lágrima afloró, abrazando el rostro de Erza.

—Gracias.

— Mirajane —

Los pedales se movían lentamente arriba y abajo, ejercitando los músculos de unas extremidades inferiores atrofiadas ante la atenta mirada de un padre orgulloso. El adolescente balanceaba sutilmente la cabeza, a la par que agitaba temblorosa la mano que mayor movilidad ostentaba. Se le notaba el nervio vibrar desde dentro, esa atípica sensación tan común en tiempos pasados donde la adrenalina se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Estaba vivo de nuevo. Incluso encerrado por cuatro paredes y clausurado por un techo podía volver a soñar que circulaba a toda velocidad entre los bosques, impregnándose el olfato de las hojas caducas y el frescor del otoño.

Era libre de nuevo tras el accidente que había quebrado su médula espinar paralizándole casi por completo. Apenas tenía sensibilidad de cuello para abajo, movía con dificultad su mano derecha y percibía el tacto en la izquierda. Sin embargo, sus piernas eran dos piedras pesadas que a diario le recordaban que pasaría su futuro empotrado en una silla.

Mirajane era consciente de sus limitaciones, pero su trabajo no consistía en señalar lo evidente. La albina educaba en posibilidades. De continuo se documentaba sobre las innovaciones y avances tecnológicos que facilitaban la vida de las personas con diversidad funcional y movilidad reducida, descubriendo que, afortunadamente, la sociedad progresaba hacia una mejor adaptación y calidad de vida para ellos. El único contratiempo eran los elevados precios de las herramientas de soporte que se lanzaban al mercado, así como las pocas ayudas que el Estado invertía en este colectivo silenciado de la sociedad. Para comprar la bicicleta adaptada Makarov y Mira tuvieron que renunciar a dos meses de sueldo, pluriempleándose junto a Laxus para sacar un dinero extra con el que vivir. Y pese al esfuerzo realizado solo alcanzaron para una bicicleta, usada por personas de distintas zonas de la ciudad que acudían hasta _Fairy Tail,_ el centro educacional y de apoyo de Makarov Dreyar.

—Hijo —murmuró el hombre ojeando el reloj que colgaba de la pared—, creo que ya es hora de que la señorita Strauss cierre el centro. No debemos abusar de su hospitalidad.

El muchacho asintió apenado, pero la albina intervino apresurada:

—No se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia. Mis hermanos ya son mayores y no me necesitan en casa, así que puedo demorarme un poco más.

—Tranquila, es tarde también para nosotros —se acercó hasta su hijo para desabrocharle el cinturón y colocarlo en la silla que Mira ya había preparado. Antes de marchar, el muchacho se despidió con entusiasmo.

—¡Hasta la próxima señorita Mirajane!

—¡Nos vemos pronto Romeo! ¡Qué vaya bien señor Conbolt!

Una vez a solas, la joven colocó el cartel de «cerrado», clausuró con llave y se dispuso a recoger la sala principal y prepararlo para el día siguiente. Cuando acabó cogió el teléfono y llamó a su pelirroja amiga.

— _Dime_ —contestó desde la otra línea.

—Hola Er, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ha ido bien?

— _Bueno... ha confirmado su asistencia a la boda. Ha sido tenso, pero estoy bien. Ahora mismo estoy en el supermercado y en breves regresaré a casa._

—¡¿En serio?! —la exclamación provocó que Erza se separase del teléfono— Menos mal, ya habíamos planeado visitarla y cantarle las cuarenta de paso. De todos modos, nunca le caímos bien.

— _Si llegáis a hacerlo os mato_ —amenazó.

—Si cumplieras todas las promesas que has hecho sobre matarnos Cana y yo podríamos protagonizar un _remake_ de _Los Inmortales —_ la pelirroja rio.

— _Cambiando de tema ¿qué tal tu día? Esta semana trabajas sola ¿no?_

—Sí, Makarov todavía sigue en la convención de educación. La verdad es que se nota su ausencia por aquí, pero me estoy defendiendo bastante mejor que los primeros días. Los niños han estado bastante entretenidos haciendo los deberes, ya que Juvia ha venido con su madre y me ha echado una mano. También, teníamos sesión con las personas de movilidad reducida y Romeo ha probado por primera vez la bici. Deberías haber visto su expresión de júbilo, ha sido realmente emocionante.

— _¡Oh, vaya! Me hubiera gustado pasar mi día libre allí, debe ser una experiencia hermosa. Además, que todavía no he podido coincidir con Juvia. ¿Crees qué ya está bien?_

—Mmm... la he visto algo mejorada, claro que tampoco podría asegurar que está totalmente recuperada. Quien me inquieta últimamente es mi hermana, se comporta de un modo extraño. Pensé que quizá era por verse otra vez con Natsu pero empiezo a sospechar que... —tres golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. «Qué raro» pensó— Erza te dejo, alguien ha llamado a la puerta. ¡Te llamo luego!

La albina comprobó que eran las nueve de la noche antes de ir. «¿Quién será a estas horas?»

Cuando abrió casi que la imagen la desorientó más. Zeref llevaba en brazos a una joven inconsciente de largas olas doradas cual cabello.

—Hola, Mira —musitó el joven, entrando sin preguntar al interior con la chica en brazos.

—¿Quién es? —Mira no sabía identificar qué era más extraño: la situación o estar sola con el azabache por primera vez en años.

—¿No está el viejo? —la joven negó— Estaba fumando un cigarrillo por la zona cuando la vi pasar y se desmayó. _Fairy Tail_ está más que nuestras casas.

—¿No has llamado a la ambulancia? —guió al joven hasta la sala para recostarla sobre un sillón.

—Igneel ha bloqueado toda acción de llamar en el móvil, solo puedo recibirlas.

—¿Ni siquiera puedes llamar a emergencias? —Zeref negó— Está bien, llamaré de inmediato.

Una vez en contacto con la ambulancia regresó la vista hacia los jóvenes. Zeref había cogido una silla para colocarse frente a la muchacha, a la cual había tapado con una manta. Mirajane se aproximó sigilosa hasta ellos.

—¿La conoces? —él se encogió de hombros.

—La tengo vista por la universidad, es una de las limpiadoras.

—No la estarás acosando ¿no? —el azabache ladeó la cabeza sorprendido y dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

—¿De verdad tengo tan mala fama en el barrio? —ella se encogió.

—No en ese plan —se quedaron durante unos minutos en completo silencio, algo que Mirajane aprovechó para palpar la frente de la desconocida y asegurarse que no tenía fiebre— Natsu pasa mucho por casa últimamente.

—Sí, Lisanna también.

—¿Crees qué... ?

—Sí.

—Yo también —corroboró la albina—. Tu hermano habla mucho de ti incluso cuando no es consciente. Creo que está realmente feliz de tenerte de nuevo en casa. Así que... intenta no volver a fallarle por favor.

Zeref profirió una carcajada ahogada, un gesto melancólico enmascarado de alegría. Mirajane le contempló extrañada, con una punzante sensación desoladora. Tal era la emoción que Zeref despertaba en ella. El chico la miró fijamente y susurró:

—¿Crees qué de no haber interferido en vuestro destino nuestros papeles actuales estarían invertidos? —Mirajane le mantuvo la mirada en silencio, sabía bien de lo que hablaba— Eso mismo imaginaba yo. A veces me gusta delirar, ponerme en situación. Imaginar que tengo el tiempo en mis manos y puedo controlarlo. Visualizo mi propia imagen como si la viera cual espectador, me veo a mi mismo girando los engranajes del reloj y retrocediendo a cuando tenía quince años. Pienso que fue ahí cuando la oscuridad que me rodeaba terminó por fusionarse con mi pellejo, entonces decido no dejarme arrastrar y busco el camino correcto. Y ¡pum! Mi familia no cae en desgracia por mi culpa, en su lugar las vidas que se destrozan son la tuya y la de Laxus. En cierta manera, mi autodestrucción os salvo. Una parte de mí puede sentirse orgullosa, soy una especie de antihéroe.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —intentó mantener la calma, pese a que en lo más hondo se encendía la rabia—. Pero te equivocas. En más de un aspecto. Elegiste tu camino no porque quisieras ayudarnos, sino porque lo deseabas. Tú querías consumir la perdición, no conozco la razón que te empujó a tomar esa decisión pero buscaste adentrarte en ese mundo y fuimos la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

—Ya he escuchado suficiente —el azabache se levantó indignado—. La chica estará bien contigo hasta que llegue la ambulancia —Mira frenó su marcha cogiéndolo del brazo.

—Zeref no eres el único que lo ha pasado mal. Hablas como si nosotros no hubiésemos sufrido, pero tanto Laxus como yo nos quedamos solos en el mundo.

—Tenéis a Makarov.

—¡Y tú a Igneel y Natsu! ¡Siguen a tu lado! Pese a tus fallos no se han dado por vencidos, luchan por ayudarte a salir del pozo que te hunde. Ayúdales tú también. Déjate salvar, Zeref.

—¿Crees qué para mí no es duro volver y comprobar que nadie cree en mí? Si me mantengo a flote es porque deseo no defraudar a Natsu nunca más. El problema es que no sé contener ese demonio que crece dentro de mí y me impulsa a autodestruirme. En el fondo me gustaría ser quién esperasteis que fuera en algún momento de mi vida. No tienes ni idea por lo que he pasado.

—Nadie sabe por lo que pasa el otro nunca. Nadie vive en la piel del otro por mucha empatía que gaste. Cada persona tiene su propia historia, sus heridas y sus parches. Pero en nuestra mano está darle más importancia a unas que a otras. Paga tu deuda con los tuyos y lucha por sobrevivir. No te conviertas en un vacío que superar para los tuyos. Vive Zeref, si no lo haces por ti al menos hazlo por quien te quiere.

—En tu ecuación de la vida existe una tara que la gente nunca comprende —fijó los oscuros ojos en ella—. Hace demasiado tiempo que siento que estoy muerto.

—Entonces busca aquéllo que te haga renacer.

Zeref la observó serio y marchó sin decir nada, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la joven que reposaba inconsciente sobre el sillón. Mirajane la oteó, esperando impaciente la llegada de la ambulancia. Meditó sobre la conversación con el azabache aprovechando la soledad del habitáculo. Sí, una parte de ella también se cuestionaba a menudo qué habría sucedido si Zeref no hubiese aparecido en el embrollo en el que la pareja se había metido muchos años atrás. Pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que habrían logrado escapar del problema de un modo u otro. Sin embargo, siempre le quedaría la duda de saber si realmente habría sido así o si por el contrario Zeref tenía razón. Quizá, en cierta manera su intervención ayudó a que las cosas para ellos no empeoraran, aunque significara el inicio de la decadencia personal de azabache.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, tardó en percatarse de que dos grandes ojos verdes la contemplaban desorientados. Un grito agudo emergió de la garganta de la rubia, provocando que Mirajane se tapara las orejas irritada.

—Tranquila, tranquila —se adelantó a decir, viendo como la muchacha comenzaba a hiperventilar y levantarse a toda prisa—. ¡Te has desmayado en la calle, un vecino te ha traído, he llamado a urgencias...! —Mira caminó tras la chica que deambulaba de un lado a otro de la sala como si fuera un animalillo encerrado en una jaula— Tranquilízate, mujer.

—Quiero irme, ¿dónde está la salida? Necesito salir, por favor. ¡Salir!

La rubia se tropezó y cayó al suelo, donde Mirajane acudió a auxiliarla enseguida. Por desgracia para ella, el contacto con una desconocida todavía incrementó más la ansiedad de la joven. La albina reaccionó y le pasó una bolsa de plástico indicándole a a la chica que respirara para relajarse. Todavía desconcertada, acabó por ceder mientras miraba con ojos nerviosos de un lado a otro, como memorizando cada rincón de la habitación.

—Ahora cuando te relajes te indico la salida, aunque la ambulancia no tardará mucho en llegar. Si necesitas ayuda médica puedo prepararte una tila mientras esperas. Pero, no te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño. Ahora, si te sientes preparada, y solo en ese caso, cuéntame cómo te encuentras —la rubia la miró con los ojos desorbitados y todavía con la respiración acelerada aunque menos agravada—. Te lo pongo más fácil: pestañea una vez para decirme que mejoras y dos para confirmar que empeoras —tras una pausa la rubia pestañeó una vez—. Bien, mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, te encuentras en _Fairy Tail_ , un centro educacional y de apoyo del barrio Feen. Has perdido el conocimiento en la calle hace aproximadamente veinte minutos y —sonó el timbre— esa debe ser tu ambulancia. Vuelvo enseguida.

Mirajane acudió hasta la puerta y les contó la situación, el enfermero procedió a los reconocimientos básicos y determinó que la chica se encontraba estable y que posiblemente había tenido una bajada de tensión. Cuando le ofrecieron llevarla hasta el hospital para indagar más en las causas, ésta negó con la cabeza. En consecuencia le dieron una serie de recomendaciones y se fueron. Una vez solas, la rubia ya estaba totalmente estabilizada, con sus grandes ojos fijos en la albina.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí —susurró con voz tenue. Mirajane se alegró de oírla—. Disculpa mi comportamiento, has sido muy amable conmigo y yo me he comportado como una loca. Mi nombre es Mavis, encantada de conocerte.

—No tiene importancia —añadió con una dulce sonrisa—. Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa si quieres ¿vives por aquí?

—No. A decir verdad nunca había merodeado por aquí, mi encargado vive en el barrio y fui a su casa para dejarle las llaves del negocio que me llevé sin querer. Pero puedo tomar un taxi sin problemas.

—No te aconsejo coger ninguno de la zona —la afirmación inquietó a Mavis—. Mejor cojo el coche y te llevo, total tengo que sacarle partido antes de que me lo embarguen —el comentario cómico pareció surtir efecto en la rubia y destensar su expresión.

—Ya has hecho mucho por mí, no quiero incomodarte. Y para ser sincera tampoco me agrada la idea de subir al coche de una desconocida, casi que me da más ansiedad que estar aquí encerrada. Siento ser tan... honesta y sonar tan desagradecida...

—Da igual —sonrió—. ¿Tienes al menos alguien que pueda pasar a por ti? Puedes llamar desde el teléfono fijo, le daré la dirección y esperaré hasta que te recojan.

—¿De verdad te tomarías tantas molestias por mí? Me siento despreciable teniendo en cuenta que hace un momento te he confesado que no me fío del todo de ti.

—Va, eso es normal. Prefiero que sigas desconfiando un poco hasta que te recoja alguien con quien estés a salvo que dejarte ir sola de noche por el barrio o que te sientas incómoda en mi coche.

Una vez realizada la llamada ambas se sentaron y tomaron una infusión relajante mientras la rubia sacó conversación contándole sus funciones en el centro, hablándole de Makarov, Laxus, sus hermanos y amistades. Para sorpresa de la rubia la charla fluyó como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

—Entonces ¿vais a celebrarle una despedida de soltera a tu amiga en plan sorpresa?

—De no hacerla de este modo nos mataría, Erza siempre amenaza con matarnos. Pero es perra ladradora poco mordedora —bebió un sorbo de su taza— ¡Oh! Llaman al timbre, creo que es para ti.

Mavis se incorporó y antes de dirigirse a la puerta solventó un asunto que frecuentaba su mente:

—Antes has comentado que un vecino me ha traído hasta aquí ¿podrías agradecérselo de mi parte?

—Claro.

—Gracias, Mirajane. Todo un placer conocerte.

Abrió la puerta; en la calle le esperaba su amigo: un joven rubio de mediana estatura y complexión delgada que le daba cierto aire a Laxus. Entonces, Mirajane se percató de que ya había visto ese chico antes. Se ruborizó; era el tipo que Cana había contratado para la despedida de Erza.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-** Thank You es una canción de Dido que a su vez colabora en la canción de Stan de Eminem. La esencia de la gratitud es algo que comparten ambas partes del capítulo.

-El nombre del barrio —Feen— significa hada.

-Como podéis ver la sociedad está marcada por un fuerte sector elitista del que Erza pertenecía, sector que por otra parte ya he mostrado en capítulos anteriores y poco a poco iré mostrando más cosas.

 **N/A:**

En primer lugar, gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia. En segundo quiero daros una noticia:

1º Voy a hacer un spin-off de cuatro capítulos de este fic donde se relatará el pasado Miraxus, el primer capítulo será publicado a continuación de éste, en el cual se explicará esa conversación que han tenido Mira y Zeref a partir del capítulo 2 de este spin-off.

Hasta aquí cualquier comentario, cualquier duda o fallo que veáis podéis comentarlo ^^ Muchas gracias por leer y felices fiestas ^^

 **Próximo capítulo: perspectiva Cana/Laxus**


	7. Stand by me

**6\. Stand by me**

— _Cana_ —

Saltó de golpe cuando una alarma de sonido infernal acribilló sus tímpanos.

—¡Joder! —buscó el teléfono a tientas en la oscuridad de su cuarto con los ojos todavía cerrados chocando de bruces con una acompañante femenina— ¡Joder!

—¿Quién coño pone una alarma un sábado por la mañana? —la voz le indicó que al menos la conocía.

—¿Di? —encendió la luz; la rubia arrugó el rostro y se ocultó bajo las mantas.

—Diría que la misma en cuerpo y alma, aunque estoy planteándome vender la segunda al diablo si a cambio silencia esa maldita alarma.

—Si que bebí anoche para traerte a casa... —reflexionó en voz alta mientras paraba el teléfono.

—No pasó nada imbécil. Estaba muy indispuesta y me ofreciste asilo —le dio la espalda bajo las mantas, se hizo un ovillo y añadió en un murmullo—. Ahora déjame dormir un rato más.

—Ni de coña —se levantó de golpe; llena de vida—. Ha sonado la alarma así que mis obligaciones me esperan, debo administrar mi día como una buena chica responsable.

—No recuerdas el motivo de la alarma ¿verdad? —Cana se arrimó a Dimaria con una sonrisa divertida.

—No tengo ni puta idea —rio y azotó el cachete de nalga que se asomaba bajo las sábanas—. ¡Venga, levanta holgazana! —la rubia asomó la parte superior del rostro con mirada amenazante.

—Si vuelves a darme un cachete te ataré a una cama y te castigaré —la castaña se subió sobre Dimaria juguetona.

—Oh, estás muy acostumbrada a las chicas bajitas y delgaditas como para saber manejarme.

—Los retos me excitan —Cana bajó de la cama de un salto y se colocó unos shorts elásticos.

—Ya mi querida oxigenada, pero el día para superarte todavía no ha llegado. Venga, no querrás quedarte en mi casa con mis chicos.

—¿Para que intenten llevarme a la _heterocuriosidad_? No gracias, me gusta ser el _falo cantante_ de la relación —salió de la cama y se acomodó la camiseta de manga larga a rayas de la noche anterior, donde se vislumbraba una gotas salteadas de licor al inicio de su pronunciado escote. Sólo un _culotte_ cubría sus blancas y desnudas piernas.

Cana se colocó una sudadera que conservaba desde los diecisiete años perteneciente al único chico con el que había compartido fluidos de la época en la que quiso experimentar con su sexualidad. La prenda era tan holgada que todavía a la edad de veinticuatro le cubría por debajo de los glúteos. Salió del desorden de su habitación para encontrarse con uno peor al traspasar el pasillo y llegar hasta el comedor. La rubia siguió sus pasos en silencio.

Unos ronquidos molestos retumbaban en las paredes de la casa. La ropa se acumulaba en las sillas secándose en el interior de la instancia; varias latas de cerveza se esparcían por el suelo junto a tarros de plástico de la comida a domicilio que tanto abundaba en su hogar. Bajo un montón de mantas sobre un carro de la compra de algún supermercado dormitaba uno de los amigos más allegados de su hermano, usando de almohada una muñeca hinchable. Aunque nada de aquéllo era inusual para los ojos de la castaña —y en realidad tampoco para Dimaria—, acostumbrada a visionar excéntricos escenarios cada fin de semana. No obstante, hubo una imagen que se llevó la palma. Hecho que aprovechó para fotografiarlo mientras ambas mujeres aguantaban la risa.

Su hermano roncaba profundamente en el centro del comedor dentro de una piscina infantil que Cana reconoció al instante, adornada por flamencos, globos y corazones de colores. Gildarts la compró unos años atrás para que en verano se refrescaran en el pequeño patio que tenía la vieja casa. Observó la pinta del joven con su gruesa y musculada cintura rodeada por un enorme flotador de un verde chillón que dañaba la vista; por no mencionar la colorida camisa hawaina que dejaba al descubierto su depilado y bronceado torso. Todo ello contrastaba con el cabello repeinado, perfectamente recogido en un moño donde laca y gomina jugaban un papel fundamental a la hora de mantenerlo intacto. Así como las gafas de marca que años atrás había robado en las únicas vacaciones pagadas de la familia, cuando Gildarts calentaba la cama de una cincuentona adinerada. El adolescente aprovechó una de las ocasiones de frenesí sexual para llevarse de «recuerdo» de su nueva madrastra todo cuanto le cabía en la mochila.

Cana indicó silencio a la rubia y caminó de puntillas hasta su hermano, agarrando el palo de la escoba. Entre sueños, el varón comenzó a sacudirse y gimotear, balbuceando lo que parecían palabras obscenas.

—Oh sí... nena... uhmm... ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué cojones?! —Cana le propinó un toquecito con el palo en las costillas y él se sacudió asustado, salpicando agua sobre la alfombra bajo la piscina. Las dos mujeres arrancaron a carcajadas, sujetándose el estómago por la risa. Se levantó las oscuras gafas mostrando sus rasgados ojos marrones— ¡Maldita sea! ¿estás loca? Tenía un sueño taaaaan guay...

—Déjame adivinar... —colocó la mano en la barbilla con expresión interesante y fingió que se revolvía los sesos para descifrar un enigma al más puro estilo de Sherlock Holmes— La pitonisa borracha ve que te lo estabas montando en una realidad donde no eres eyaculador precoz.

—¡Eh! —en ese momento se percató de la presencia de Dimaria y se colocó en postura de seducción, algo poco efectivo teniendo en cuenta su ridículo aspecto— Rubia, cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo va eso?

—Bacchus, a Joey Tribbiani en _Friends_ le surtía efecto su muletilla porque es un personaje ficticio. Aunque si me ofreces un pitillo quizá paso por alto que intentes ver mis pezones a través de la blusa —él tardó segundos en ofrecérselo con una amplia sonrisa y Dimaria se acercó con la intención de meterse en la piscina.

—Ten cuidado Di, podrías preñarte. Bac todavía sufre poluciones nocturnas.

—Jajaja, muy gracioso hermanita —le lanzó una bebida energética—. Anda, bebe y calla. Ya que me has despertado podemos empezar la fiesta del sábado más temprano —le dio un sorbo a una cerveza que cogió del suelo y se la pasó a la rubia con ojitos seductores con la esperanza de acostarse con ella.

—Tendría que ir mucho más ciega para eso, capullo —recriminó ésta. Cana entró en la piscina y arrimó la lata para que brindaran.

—Bueno ya que estamos los tres juntos ¿Bacchus vuestro grupo participará en la fiesta o qué?

—No permitiré que te quedes sin los mejores hermanita.

—No vayas de digno y hermano leal que lo haces con la esperanza de que te lancen alguna prenda interior con la que masturbarte, guarro —el moreno salpicó agua en la cara de la castaña y ésta se devolvió.

—¡Ehhh! ¡Qué me apagáis el cigarro!

—Vale, vale. Paramos, pero por ti eh, rubia —la rodeó con el brazo y la aludida se lo apartó con cara de pocos amigos—. Por cierto, ¿nos has despertado para hacer una reunión sobre la _rave_?

—No, que va... —«reunión. Reunión. Reunión» resonó una y otra vez en su cabeza— ¡MIERDA! —se levantó de golpe y salió a trompicones de la piscina— ¡Mira y Erza! ¡Vestidos de novia! ¡Reunión! —agarró una toalla de una silla y se secó como pudo— Soy una amiga nefasta... ¿por qué coño está pringoso? ¡Agh! —se la lanzó a su hermano— Voy a darme una ducha.

—Oye Di, ahora que mi hermana se va... ¿echamos un polvo?

—Claro —la joven se levantó, vació lo que le quedaba de cerveza en la cabeza del moreno y siguió los pasos de Cana—. ¡Espera! Cogeré mis cosas y me piraré. Prefiero a mi compi de piso adicto a los videojuegos y asexual que un adolescente encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto.

•••

Mientras las gotas de agua acariciaban su cuerpo se imaginaba su organismo desprendiéndose de las toxinas de la noche anterior. La espuma con aroma a miel resbalaba desde su larga melena hasta posarse en sus pies. Todavía le sorprendía que algo tan cotidiano como ducharse le proporcionara tanto bienestar y no podía ni imaginarse una vida sin un placer como aquel. «Bueno sí, por algo no conocí una bañera hasta los cinco años.» Salió de la ducha y al secarse la piel tosió, notando su pecho ligeramente cargado. Se observó al espejo mientras frotaba la toalla contra sus senos. «Creo que he sido imprudente al meterme en una piscina en pleno otoño.» meditó con una risa despreocupada en los labios. Una vez vestida salió, despidiéndose del hermano que ignoró sus palabras por hallarse chapoteando junto a su amigo en medio del comedor.

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Mira:

— _Hooola borrachuza._

—Llegaré en nada, lo prometo. ¿Cómo está el ambiente por allí?

— _Bueno, Erza odia la impuntualidad..._

—Entendido, compraré un pastel de fresas antes de ir. Cuelgo, nos vemos ahora.

Cuando colocó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón se topó con un papel que resultó ser un folleto. Lo abrió y observó con atención. «Stand by me» se trataba de un concurso de compositores que se realizaba en un canal de radio. «Nota mental —se dijo—: enseñárselo a Mirajane.»

Aligeró el paso lo máximo que pudo, intentando disminuir su retraso. En las últimas semanas se había centrado tanto en su trabajo que estaba más olvidadiza de lo habitual. La castaña organizaba un pequeño festival ilegal, o lo que comúnmente se había propagado con el nombre de _rave_ , donde había previsto contar con el grupo de Dimaria, razón por la cual había quedado la noche anterior en su pub para concretar los detalles. La idea del festival surgió al poco tiempo de abrirse el negocio con el objetivo de publicitarse como organizadora de eventos y atraer a la clientela hacia el _Glee Club_. Era consciente de la mala fama de la ubicación del pub, pero albergaba la esperanza de que los prejuicios con la zona disminuyesen si lograba vender sus fiestas como las mejores de la ciudad. Sin embargo, el local era pequeño para lo que tenía en mente así que tomó la alocada decisión de expandirse a lo grande por una noche. Para ello, se respaldó en la colaboración de sus amistades más cercanas, tanto para la realización del festival como para evitar que Erza se enterase de las irregularidades de éste.

Por contra a las apariencias, el objetivo de Cana no era convertir su fiesta en un centro más de perversión, sino enfocarlo desde una perspectiva musical dando impulso a los artistas locales con talento que tenían que resignarse a tocar en el metro o realizar algún que otro concierto suelto. Al fin y al cabo, ella deseaba que el _Glee Club_ se convirtiese en un local donde cualquier persona pudiese manifestarse libremente y compartir una misma afición por la música. Aunque era consciente de que el mercado exigía elementos necesarios para aportarle el éxito inicial que necesitaba en un primer momento, como era el hecho de añadir una noche _hot_ con bailarines eróticos que animaran el ambiente. Algo que para alguien criado por un padre liberal no suponía problema alguno.

Lo que no admitiría era la proliferación de sustancias ilegales ni en su local, ni en su fiesta. Una cosa es que ella misma fuera una amante de la cerveza o que tolerara que su hermano, de tanto en tanto, fumara maría. Ambas eran igualmente drogas nocivas pero lícitas en el país, pese a permitirse su venta sólo en establecimientos legales con licencia. En consecuencia toleraba su presencia; no obstante no sería tan indulgente con el resto de substancias. Para ello, su equipo vigilaría la entrada o circulación de éstas. Conocía de sobras el efecto huracán de las drogas en su entorno.

Para la realización de la fiesta los distribuidores le habían facilitado las bebidas a un precio económico, había buscado grupos locales conocidos que se ofreciesen a actuar gratis a cambio de promocionarles e incluso había convencido a la pequeña de una familia de banqueros que tenía contactos con los Espíritus Celestiales para que les cediera una antigua fábrica abandonada donde poder realizar el evento. Su éxito como relaciones públicas se debía a su innato talento heredado del mejor mentor en la materia: Gildarts.

Con una mezcla de picardía, simpatía y actitud despreocupada el padre de los Alberona tenía un peculiar don de gentes que lo hacía único. Siempre sabía qué decir en el momento preciso y con las palabras adecuadas. Y si algo se le daba bien a la castaña era aprender de su progenitor. Por algo les había enseñado desde niños a sobrevivir y sacar provecho de las adversidades.

Por muy grave que pudiera llegar a ser la situación.

•••

Cana corría hacia las chicas. Mira le mostraba una sonrisa agradable que contrastaba con la mirada ceñuda de Erza. Su expresión mutó al observar el envoltorio del dulce que Cana portaba.

—Aquí tienes Erzi, siento haberme atrasado.

La pelirroja dejó de lado los reproches mientras devoraba el pastel. Las tres amigas se dirigieron a la tienda donde una larga lista de mujeres hacía cola para entrar.

—Ehmm... creo que es aquí, voy a avisarla por si acaso —comentó la futura novia.

A los pocos minutos una enfurruñada joven salió al encuentro de las chicas clavando sus altos tacones en el suelo a cada paso que daba, moviéndose ligera pese al ceñido vestido que marcaba sus curvas. Las señaló con su dramatismo habitual.

—¡Una hora! ¿Sabéis cuánto habría hecho en ese tiempo? —se acercó para pronunciar un intento de susurro nada efectivo, pues su tono seguía siendo elevado— Entrad ya o me arrepentiré de haberte guardado los mejores vestidos. Mi madre está muy enojada conmigo.

Al entrar las mujeres de la cola las miraron con envidia, así que Cana las saludó con la mano al pasar encendiendo aún más la rabia femenina. Un clon de Evergreen que le doblaba la edad las saludó con cordialidad.

—¡Oh! ¿Cuál de todas estas hermosas jovencitas es la afortunada? —Erza alzó la mano— ¡Querida! Qué piel tan blanca y perfecta y ese pelo es un regalo divino —acarició su lacia melena—. Creo que con ese tono los vestidos que mi hija ha seleccionado le quedarán estupendos, pasen por favor, les he preparado unas pastas y té caliente. ¡Oh! —miró a la albina entusiasmada— Usted debe ser Mirajane, quiero que sepa que Elfman puede quedarse con nosotros todo el tiempo que desee y cualquier ayuda que necesiten es vuestra con tan sólo pedirla.

—No hace falta, aunque le estoy muy agradecida.

—En cuanto a ti... —la señora ojeó a Cana de arriba a abajo, quien vestía con una sudadera deportiva, unos vaqueros y unas botas desgastadas— deduzco que eres la criada de la novia —antes de que ninguna interviniese Cana se les adelantó y estrechó la mano de la mujer.

—En efecto. Mi nombre es Cana Alberona y desciendo de un gremio de criadas que se remota al siglo XVII, seguro que mi apellido le suena de algo. Verá se nos da muy bien las humedades, en especial de las partes bajas de la casa...

—Señora Justine —Erza cogió a la castaña del brazo para arrastrarla hasta la sala que les habían preparado para la velada—, es un placer conocerla, pero viendo la clientela que le aguarda será mejor que comencemos lo antes posible. Charlaremos en otro momento, le agradezco mucho la oportunidad.

—¡Acuérdese de mi si necesita ampliar sus servicios! —añadió la castaña antes de que Ever las metiera a la fuerza en la sala privada y cerrara la puerta.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¿Acaso no has visto lo enfadada que está?

—¿De verdad esa es la versión de cabreo de tu madre? —cuestionó la albina mientras observaba con la boca abierta la gran sala plagada de vestidos, con espejo y muebles del estilo barroco esperándolas para aposentarse en sus cómodos sillones.

—¿Bromeas? —insistió Ever— Mira que minucias ha mandado preparar —señaló la mesa central de color beis donde varias bandejas de plata contenían un surtido de dulces caseros de aspecto apetitoso, junto a una tetera de porcelana con finos grabados orientales— Al menos los vestidos son una maravilla, claro que los he seleccionado yo.

—Sí, los vestidos son deliciosos —murmuró Erza con los ojos clavados en las pastas y alargando la mano para coger uno.

—¡No! —Ever golpeó su mano— Los dulces son para las acompañantes —las aludidas tardaron nada en sentarse y engullir como cerdas—; tú vienes conmigo para que te ayude a colocarte los trajes y comience tu pase de selección.

—¡Oh joder! Estos dulces son como un orgasmo, me entran ganas de casarme solo para comerlos de nuevo.

—Siempre puedes convencer a Lax, claro que Erza se lo tomaría como un pique de competitividad como antaño. También puedo meterme unos pocos en la mochila ahora que nadie mira.

—Déjate de chorradas —Mira golpeó su brazo mientras le entraba la risa atragantándose con la masa de la comida—. Nos llevábamos fatal con ella —rememoró el pasado adolescente de las amigas—, pobrecilla. Éramos un poco cabronas. Pero ahora somos inseparables y vamos a estar en primera fila el día de su boda. Las vueltas que da la vida...

—Bueno ella también era un poco repelente, eh. Aunque conociendo a su madre puede sentirse muy orgullosa de en quien se ha convertido. Es una neurótica de las normas, muy estricta y sigue siendo la madre soldado de todos nosotros pero es nuestra Erzi y al fin encuentra la felicidad que se merece y...

Cana se quedó sin palabras cuando la pelirroja entró con cierta timidez a la sala y se posó con ayuda de Ever sobre la tarima frente a las chicas, de espaldas al enorme espejo que reflejaba la parte trasera del vestido. Un traje color marfil con corte de sirena acentuaba sus caderas y pronunciaba su pecho; la cascada de cabello pelirrojo unida a su pálida piel le otorgaba el aspecto de una estrella del cine clásico. Ever rompió el silencio abrupto:

—Ha querido probarse el más económico primero y no me hacía mucha gracia. Pero debo admitir que está realmente preciosa. Además encontrar un _Pnina Tornai_ a este precio es toda una ganga.

—Erza —la albina comenzó a lagrimear emocionada—, ¿te gusta? —asintió— ¿Estás cómoda con él? —respondió afirmativamente— Pues es tu vestido, te ha elegido.

—Como el sombrero seleccionador —murmuró para sí la castaña.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta para otear su imagen y se le escapó alguna lágrima de felicidad.

—Sí, éste es el vestido.

— _Laxus —_

Su reloj marcaba las «18:50»; veinte minutos más de la hora estipulada. Un supuesto que debería haber previsto. La puntualidad no era el fuerte de su amiga. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, plantado ante el local soportando su metro noventa en las plantas de sus pies. Más insólita era la demora de Gajeel, quien pese a su aspecto despreocupado, tenía una rutina de responsabilidad mucho más desarrollada que la castaña. «¿Dónde coño se han metido?» Detestaba perder el tiempo. Para más complicaciones, ninguno de los dos cogía el teléfono. Bufó ofuscado, buscando con la mirada la presencia de los susodichos.

El rugido de una moto sonó cual depredador en cacería y Laxus suspiró al reconocer el motor. El melenudo aceleró hasta alcanzarlo y aparcar. Tras él, Cana apareció montada en su vieja bicicleta.

—¡YA LLEGO, YA LLEGO! —la aludida bajaba la calle a toda velocidad. A la altura de los jóvenes frenó en seco y respiró con dificultad— Joder... si fumase... ya... la habría palmado.

—Te he ganado —corroboró el moreno mientras se quitaba el casco.

—¡No seas mamonazo! Con una moto cualquiera... —espetó la castaña.

—Llegáis tarde —largó el rubio de mala gana, fulminándolos con la mirada.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Cana fingió un puchero y los instó a seguirla mientras abría el pub para que entrasen—. Puedo compensártelo con fotos de Mirajane vestida de novia, estaba preciosa —le dio un codazo—. Yo de ti me lo tomaría como una indirecta.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —contestó desorientado Laxus; Gajeel arqueó las cejas curioso.

—Después de mucho insistir hemos convencido a Ever para que nos dejara probarnos trajes y hacer el idiota un rato —rio, dejando las cosas sobre la barra y sacando unas bebidas para sus amigos— Fue tan brutal su expresión horrorizada: «no tenéis respeto alguno por los pilila porné» —imitó su voz con dramatismo.

—¿Los qué? —Gajeel soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, no se llaman así. Pero su nuevo nombre guarrete me gusta más.

Laxus disimuló una risita, todavía seguía molesto por el retraso. Aunque era Cana la que debía interesarse ya que la reunión era para aclarar los asuntos de la fiesta que estaba organizando. Escrutó al azabache cuestionando el motivo de su retraso.

—Perdóname tío, estaba en la biblio. Tenía que devolver unos libros de Juvia.

—Que yo sepa tu prima estaba con su madre en las clases de Mira.

—Si bueno... —el moreno se rascó la nuca— hoy no le toca uni, pero como se le acababa el plazo de devolución he decidido pasar por si acaso mañana me viene mal —Laxus enarcó una ceja y Cana golpeó con colegueo el brazo de Gajeel.

—Supongo que está buenísima ¿no? —cuestionó divertida la joven.

—Y no lo parece pero tiene carácter, más para ser tan enana —Gajeel sonrió.

—¡Invítala a la _rave_!

—Ni de coña. Una cosa es picarme con ella cuando la visito en el curro; otra muy distinta salir en serio. Además creo que Juv y Mer me están concertando una especie de cita a ciegas.

—¿Mer? —preguntaron.

—Sí, una amiga de Juvi de la carrera. Una tía de puta madre; antes de que se lo pida le pasa los apuntes y le pone al corriente cuando tiene que ausentarse por las citas del hospital. Me da un poco de cosilla que la cosa cambie el día que entre en nuestra casa, puesto que Mer vive en las zonas residenciales de la ciudad. Espero que no. La cuestión es que como no cumple la mayoría hasta finales de año necesita la compañía de un adulto para ir a la fiesta y la intención es que venga la prima de Mer. Con la tontería no paran de decir que hacemos buena pareja y esas cosas —dejó escapar unas risitas.

—¡Uoooooo! ¿Laxus lo oyes? ¡Gajeel el casanova vuelve a la acción!

—Que va, no tengo ningún interés en una desconocida.

—Porqué quien te gusta de verdad es la bibliotecaria —murmuró Laxus antes de tomar un trago.

Se hizo el silencio; incluso para la dicharachera Cana. Gajeel se quedó mirando la nada con una sonrisa en los labios y un amargor en la mirada. Laxus comprobó que el azabache todavía no había superado el trauma que generó su última relación. Se sintió mal por despertar viejas heridas, por lo que encauzó la conversación hacia el tema principal que los había reunido.

—Ahora que ya habéis expuesto vuestras excusas qué tal si nos centramos en la _rave_. Aún tengo que hacer la compra antes de ir a casa de Mira.

Estuvieron durante una hora divagando sobre las medidas adecuadas para controlar las entradas y la seguridad en el entorno, algo por lo que se turnarían los diversos amigos de la castaña pero cuyo liderazgo recaería en Laxus. Una decisión que Cana había tomado por el respeto que el rubio siempre infundía en sus conocidos y por su experiencia al mando cuando trabajaba en la obra. A su vez, la labor de publicitar el evento recaería en los benjamines del grupo, aunque el único que había podido acudir a la reunión era Gajeel, quien, además, se había ofrecido a vigilar desde fuera ante la posible presencia de policías. Una vez concretado todo dieron por finalizado el encuentro.

—¡Ah! —Cana recordó un pequeño detalle— ¡Laxus! —pedaleó hasta él y extendió el folleto que guardaba en su pantalón— Dale ésto a Mira.

El rubio asintió y fijó su vista en la información del folleto mientras se despedía con la mano de la castaña.

•••

Entró en la casa cargado con la compra. Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y vació las bolsas guardando los productos en su respectivo sitio. Escuchó al escandaloso de Natsu entrar junto a Lisanna y los saludó.

—Voy a preparar pasta ¿alguna salsa en especial? —indagó el rubio.

—Nos vamos a cenar fuera —contestó su cuñada—. Han abierto una hamburguesería nueva en el centro.

—Creía que detestabas ese tipo de comida.

—Me apetece. Vamos —le indicó al pelirrosa.

Laxus los contempló marchar con el ceño fruncido. Últimamente la pequeña de los Strauss se comportaba de manera atípica, algo que atribuía al estrés de la universidad, puesto que su permanencia en ésta dependía de sus notas ya que no le becarían de no obtener unos buenos resultados. Una vez más, ignoró sus pensamientos y se centró en trocear las verduras. Aprovechando la soledad, se colocó los cascos como antaño y disfrutó de la música. Completamente ensimismado, pegó un salto cuando unos dedos suaves le rozaron la tripa. Se giró quitándose los cascos para toparse con la sonrisita pícara de su albina. Acarició con el pulgar su pálido mentón, juntando sus labios con los de ella.

—¿Tienes mucha hambre? —cuestionó Mira rodando el índice por el musculado pecho. Él le dedicó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza provocando que la albina se mordiera con sutileza el labio mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo susurrándole en el oído— Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos la casa para nosotros solos —se separó de forma abrupta y se alejó hacia el pasillo desperezándose—. Voy a darme una ducha caliente —le miró de reojo antes de desaparecer por la puerta— ¿vienes?

No le faltó tiempo. Corrió hacia ella y ésta escapó juguetona hacia el cuarto de baño, siendo atrapada a los pocos segundos.

—¡Es trampa! ¡Tienes las piernas más largas que yo!

Mira intentó liberarse de los fornidos brazos que la rodeaban. Laxus le dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara y devorarle con la mirada. Ella le devolvió el gesto con expresión salvaje. Algo que siempre endurecía su miembro: la capacidad de Mirajane de desafiarle incluso cuando tenía las de perder. Dibujó una sonrisa ladina al tiempo que apartaba un mechón albino de su objetivo: ese blanco y desprotegido cuello cuya atención siempre provocaba descargas placenteras en la mujer. Deslizó su rostro hasta la oreja de la fémina que lo observaba expectante, a la par que desafiante.

—Cuando tratas con el diablo, pequeña, el juego siempre es sucio.

Mordió la curvatura de su cuello con ansia, despertando un sutil ronroneo en la joven, rápidamente ahogado por los carnosos labios del rubio que la besuqueaban con desespero hasta que Mira tiró de ellos con suavidad a través de sus dientes. Laxus la ojeó; Mirajane clavaba sus azules ojos en él. Les invadía la lujuria con tanta intensidad que casi podía percibir el mar caliente que le esperaba en la húmeda entrepierna que tanto deseaba lamer. Se dejó poseer tanto por la mirada lasciva de la joven que bajó la guardia. Justo lo que Mirajane esperaba.

Sacó toda la fuerza que albergaba en su interior, movido por ese carácter feroz que tan bien sabía disimular. Guiando al rubio hasta la pared, siendo ella la dominante esta vez. Sonrió maliciosa mientras él se dejaba hacer. Era justo; bajar la guardia conllevaba un precio. Más tarde retomaría la iniciativa, o quizá esa noche disfrutara de que Mira llevara las riendas. No era un asunto a meditar, pues en las delicias del sexo preferían dejarse llevar. Dos fieras luchando por decidir a quién de los dos les tocaba ser la presa.

Sus cuerpos decidirían en la batalla carnal.

La albina levantó sus pies colocándose de puntillas y cubriendo de mordiscos el cuello del varón. Pese a no ser bajita los veinticinco centímetros de diferencia se notaban. Sujetó la mandíbula del joven y afirmó:

—Ahora —jugueteó con sus dedos sobre el torso del rubio, siguiendo el camino hasta descender más abajo de su ombligo— me toca —introdujo la mano dentro del pantalón de Laxus, sintiendo su palma invadida por el grueso miembro viril— jugar a mí —dejó escapar las últimas sílabas acompañadas de un gemido ronco.

Laxus echó la cabeza hacia atrás embriagado de placer. Mas no se dejó vencer. Guió sus largos dedos hasta los resbaladizos labios que se escondían entre los muslos de la albina.

Los indómitos jóvenes decidieron ceder ante su eterna lucha por llevar la voz cantante en sus aventuras sexuales. De vez en cuando, masturbarse juntos resultaba tan placentero como ganar.

•••

El aroma a vainilla parecía incrementarse cuando pasaba la esponja cubierta de espuma sobre la sedosa piel de Mirajane. Tenía las definidas curvas de su espalda femenina ante sus ojos, masajeándola con una ternura reservada sólo para ella. Ella suspiró relajada y reposó su cabeza sobre el cálido pecho de Laxus al tiempo que depositaba sus pequeños pies sobre los de su amado. Ambos descansaban tumbados en la bañera con el agua caliente a rebosar, disfrutando de su mera compañía. Mira buscó su boca, depositando en ella un dulce beso mientras Laxus acariciaba sus brazos.

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando mucho últimamente —comentó la joven.

—¿Sobre casarnos? —la cuestión hizo brincar levemente a la albina.

—¡¿Qué?! Espera, Cana ¿verdad? —carcajeó— Ignórala, sabes que casarme nunca fue mi prioridad.

—De acuerdo —enredó suavemente sus dedos en los mechones sueltos de la coleta de Mira—. ¿De qué se trata entonces? —ella relajó de nuevo la expresión y prosiguió:

—Dentro de poco tendremos menos gastos puesto que no tendremos que pagar alquiler. Si a Elf le renuevan el contrato no tardará en independizarse definitivamente con Ever, si Lis mantiene las notas altas le becarán y he pensado que... podría continuar con mis estudios. No todavía, claro. Me esperaría a que Lis acabara, o al menos no empezaría hasta su último año.

—¡Joder!

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te parece bien? —replicó consternada.

—No, no es eso. Me parece una idea genial —se levantó. Las gotas de agua se deslizaron por su musculatura brillando cual rocío en su vello corporal—. Casi se me olvida —salió de la bañera y rebuscó entre la ropa desperdigada por el suelo.

—¡Oye! En esa postura vas a enseñarme hasta el anete —le dio una nalgada; Laxus gruñó medio en broma.

—Cana me ha dado esto para ti. Es para un concurso de radio, así que no habrá ni una sola cámara.

Laxus sabía que era un detalle que podía favorecer el interés de la joven, ya que todo lo que tuviera relación con la televisión le producía pánico. Un temor que la albina había desarrollado a raíz del atentado donde sus padres perecieron, tras la asfixia provocada por el acoso de los periodistas. Laxus secó con ternura las manos de su pareja para que pudiera coger el folleto sin fragmentarlo. Mira lo ojeó y leyó en voz alta.

—«Stand by me. Presenta una composición original en la radio y podrás ganar una beca de estudios musicales en el prestigioso conservatorio de la ciudad de Crocus» ¡Ah! —saltó con tanta alegría para abrazar a Laxus que éste tuvo que sujetarla para que no se resbalase y cayese— ¡Es en el único sitio del país donde te enseñan todas las técnicas existentes! ¡Tiene prestigio a nivel internacional! —le besó repetidamente— ¡Te como, te como, te como!

—Teniendo en cuenta que me lo ha dado Cana creo que le debes muchos besos... —comentó divertido.

—Pues me la pienso comer cuando la vea también —le dio un último y sonoro beso—. Si me cogieran no tendría que conformarme con estudiar en Magnolia, podría hacerlo en la capital. Y como está cerca igualmente mantendría mi trabajo con tu abuelo, podría compaginarlo todo y Elf y Lis... —Mirajane se silenció dejando la mirada perdida. Laxus temió al ver cómo la ilusión desaparecía de sus brillantes ojos— todavía no tienen la vida resuelta. Yo... aún no es mi momento.

—¿Pero... qué dices Mira? —la impotencia le hizo sonar más rudo de lo que deseaba— Ya no son niños, no necesitan que seas su madre eternamente.

Percibió un halo de tristeza oculto en la perpetua sonrisa de Mira. Se maldijo por dentro. Dañarla era justo lo contrario que deseaba. Abrió la boca buscando las palabras adecuadas para arroparla. Calló antes de pronunciarse cuando Mira posó la mano en la mejilla del rubio, como si él fuera quien necesitara consuelo.

—Habrán más oportunidades, Laxus. Tarde o temprano llegará la mía. Pero hoy no. Aún me necesitan.

—Mira...

—Vamos —le ofreció su mano—. Vistámonos y preparemos algo de cenar, empiezan a rugirme las tripas —él la observó inmóvil; ella insistió sonriente— ¡Venga Lax! Hagamos algo especial. La semana que viene la policía vendrá para embargarnos; puede que ésta sea nuestra última noche a solas en mucho tiempo. Así que —sacó su lengua, divertida— mueve ese culete. ¡El tiempo es oro!

«Y tanto que lo es». Accedió insatisfecho, con una sensación agridulce acompañándole cual sombra. Aunque Mira supo borrarle el regusto amargo en la garganta. Era el poder de su sonrisa. De su compañía. De su amor.

•••

Escuchaba su respiración pausaba seguida del movimiento sinuoso de su pecho llenándose de aire. Se giró cuidadoso. Aquél rostro que tantas veces se le presentaba con picardía se manifestaba sosegado, dulce, inofensivo e incluso frágil. Su pequeña diablesa se convertía en el ángel que verdaderamente era cuando dormía. Le tentó la idea de arroparla entre sus brazos, pero se contuvo. No quería despertarla. Bastante desagradable era el insomnio que lo atormentaba aquélla noche. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Las palabras de Mira se le repetían con eco dentro de su sien.

«Aún no es mi momento» había sentenciado. Pero para él sólo era una afirmación errónea. Hacía seis años que Mirajane se encargaba de su familia, cuyo inicio legal comenzó apenas unas semanas después de cumplir los dieciocho. En todo ese tiempo, se entregaba por completo a los demás, delegando a un segundo plano sus sueños. Jamás se quejaba, ni desmotivaba, ni fallaba. Todos podían contar con ella. Solventaba problemas, ofrecía consejo incluso a quien la decepcionaba y prestaba su mano hasta desconocidos. Y cuando llegaba la noche el agotamiento la rendía, olvidándose de cuidarse a sí misma.

¿Por qué tenía que permitirlo? Había presenciado la dicha, esa imagen de la Mira soñadora que tanto llenaba su pecho. Un segmento de felicidad demasiado efímero. Ella anhelaba cumplir sus metas; deseaba apuntarse al concurso. Probarse a sí misma, demostrar su valía. Mas su decisión la apartaba de su objetivo.

«Aún no es mi momento». Volvió a escuchar. Y de la rabia se levantó de golpe. Sediento se dirigió hacia la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Antes de regresar a la cama pasó por delante del cuarto de los padres de Mira. Desde su muerte se hallaba deshabitada y sólo entraban para limpiarla. Se preguntó qué dirían los progenitores Strauss. Regresó a la cama completamente seguro de que estarían orgullosos de la labor de Mirajane con sus hermanos.

Se sentó con delicadeza, procurando no despertarla. Cerró los ojos convencido de que dormiría. Una mentira descarada. Su mente no dejaba de hablarle. Hasta el corazón lo escuchaba palpitar en su cráneo. No era justo. Mira merecía luchar como cualquier persona. Tener las mismas oportunidades que el resto.

«Aún no es mi momento»

«No» pensó.

Se levantó, cogió el folleto arrugado y tecleó la página web en el móvil.

«Sí, Mira. Cualquier día es perfecto para convertirlo en tu momento». La inscribió en el concurso. En cuanto lo supieran, el resto de la casa se volcaría en apoyarle para que acudiera. Con una sonrisa en los labios se metió en la cama y al cerrar los ojos se durmió acurrucado al lado de su amada. Nunca más permitiría que se rompieran sus sueños.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Stand by me es el título original de una película de los 80 que está en mi lista de favs.

-Pnina Tornai es una diseñadora muy importante de vestidos de novia, aunque Cana decida cambiarle el nombre xD

-La cita a Friends hace referencia a la versión la muletilla de Joey en el doblaje de España. Obviamente en V.O y en America Latina tendrá otra, pero yo he usado la que he conocido siempre y con la que he crecido.

-Como hace mil de los primeros capítulos he decidido refrescar la memoria con algunas conversaciones para contextualizar la situación de los personajes.

-Ya han salido todos los personajes que tendrán capítulos, por lo que a partir del siguiente van a reanudarse tramas. Por decirlo de alguna manera estos seis capítulos han sido una «introducción» a la historia y a partir de ahora se irán desarrollando más.

Creo que no me queda ninguna aclaración que yo recuerde xD Si tenéis dudas siempre podéis preguntarme :)

 **Siguiente capítulo desde la perspectiva:** Zeref/Natsu. Intentaré publicarlo sobre finales marzo-principios de abril.

 **N/A:**

Espero no trasmitir la sensación de que Laxus está decidiendo sobre la vida de Mira sin tener en cuenta los deseos de ésta. No es esa mi intención; él la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que el hecho de rechazar el concurso es un sacrificio y se aleja de sus deseos reales. Simplemente le da el empujón que ella teme tomar, por todos los empujones que le ha dado Mira a lo largo de su historia juntos para encauzarse en el buen camino :)

Dicho esto, si queréis conocer más de su pasado os invito a leer mi fic «Four Seasons» el cual intentaré actualizar la semana que viene.

Aprovecho también para daros las gracias por el apoyo, la historia no sería lo mismo sin las personas que lo leéis. ¡Mil gracias de corazón!


	8. Me gustas así

**Advertencia** **: el presente capítulo puede entenderse mejor si se lee previamente el capítulo segundo de Four Seasons, el spin-off Miraxus. No es algo imprescindible, simplemente lo anuncio como una recomendación. De cualquier modo, los datos se irán revelando igualmente en este fic mediante capítulos posteriores. Con lo cual, si no es de vuestro interés no es necesario que leáis el spin-off, salvo si deseáis entender mejor a los personajes.**

 **7\. Me gustas así**

— Natsu —

Oyó las arcadas previas a la ráfaga de vómito mientras esperaba tras la puerta. En las últimas semanas las náuseas se presentaban con frecuencia. Un hecho que, según afirmaba la red, era un efecto común en las mujeres embarazadas. Aunque la ausencia de éste el primer mes había sido notoria, parecía que el cuerpo de Lisanna se moría por desvelar su secreto ante el mundo entero. Razón por la cual, el pelirrosa ofreció su casa el tiempo que hiciera falta. A fin de cuentas, la mayoría de sus amigos pensaban que ambos habían retomado su relación sentimental. Bajo la delicada circunstancia de la albina, decidió mantener esa apariencia. Total, sin pronunciarse al respecto no promovían ningún embuste. Cierto era que ni él ni Lis habían conversado sobre el tema, simplemente lo dejaban pasar sin más.

Algo que muy en el fondo no le beneficiaba.

La albina cada día amanecía más taciturna, absorbida por el semblante serio provocado por sus pensamientos; mientras que Natsu buscaba abstraerla mediante su arma más infalible: el humor. Sin embargo, la de celestes ojos apenas esbozaba una tenue sonrisa tan escueta como efímera. El joven pasaba esos momentos de silencio cuestionándose la razón de su semblante serio. ¿Se debía al embarazo? ¿Al inminente desahucio? ¿O a la mentira implícita de su supuesta relación? Porque de ser él su causante no dudaría ni un instante en aclararles a todos su amistad. Bastante acarreaba la pobre chica como para incrementar su pesar con una carga absurda. Él la quería; no sabía si como su mejor amiga o como algo más. Pero, independientemente de sus sentimientos deseaba verla feliz. Y la amargura que se cernía sobre su rostro melancólico era percibida como un puñal oprimiendo su pecho.

Un dolor que no manifestaría. Lo silenciaría por dentro. Sería fuerte, como siempre le prometió. Si Lisanna había olvidado sonreír, se encargaría de reconstruir su memoria. No desistiría hasta que sus labios se curvaran formando una expresión alegre en su rostro.

Una sincera de verdad.

Los ruidos dentro del baño cesaron y supo que pronto saldría de ahí. Llamó a la puerta para asegurar su bienestar; justo cuando Zeref irrumpía en el baño. Intentó advertirle, pero en cuanto entró se encontró a Lisanna todavía con la cabeza sobre la taza. El azabache se apoyó sobre la bañera y vomitó en su interior.

No era la primera vez que se cruzaban y, aunque desagradable, la imagen representaba una victoria. Al menos por el momento.

Cuando su hermano mayor terminó se sentó en el suelo, jadeante y con el sudor bañándole la frente. Se notaba que había pasado una mala noche, no sólo por su respiración entrecortada, también por las marcadas ojeras y la expresión agotada. Lis, ya de pie limpiándose los restos ante el grifo, le pasó una toalla para que el joven hiciera lo mismo.

—Gracias… —musitó ahogado— Joder, Lis. Últimamente coincidimos mucho en el baño —rio, apenas sin ganas—. Si no te conociera pensaría que también pasas por el síndrome de abstinencia o que estás preñ… —de pronto, miró a los jóvenes como quien contempla el mundo por primera vez— No me jodas…

—Zeref… —siseó la albina— Oye… no digas nada por favor.

—¡Voy a ser tío! —exclamó ensimismado, ignorando la petición de la albina.

—¡Shhh! —insistió ella— Por favor nadie puede saberlo. Y no es exactamente…

Natsu se arrimó hasta su hermano que contemplaba el suelo con los ojos como platos. Lo cogió de los hombros, en busca de su atención. Éste reaccionó con letargo.

—Zeref escúchame, no puedes contárselo a nadie. ¿Entiendes? —asintió.

—Igneel va a alucinar. No sé si de forma positiva o negativa, pero… joder —añadió el azabache. Los miró todavía anonadado—. Siempre pensé que antes vendría cualquier desconocida a casa pidiéndome cuentas con un bebé que vosotros.

Lis quiso hablar, seguramente para aclararle que Natsu no era el padre pero la situación la superó. Asintió sin más. El pelirrosa la ojeó preocupado, no le gustaba la mueca de tristeza de la chica. Abrió los labios para reconfortarla pero ella se adelantó:

—El lunes que viene la policía nos embargará la vivienda. He decidido contarle a mi familia una vez nos hayamos instalado en casa de Makarov. Creo que lo mejor es disfrutar de la fiesta este fin de semana que tanto esfuerzo les ha supuesto; ya habrá tiempo para las desgracias…

—Entonces —se levantó como pudo; las piernas le temblaron al hacerlo—, ¿vais a tenerlo? —ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—Yo… intenté abortar, pero no hallé el valor. Sé que no es la peor atrocidad que puedas hacer y siempre lo he defendido. Pero cuando… —jugueteó nerviosa con la toallita que tenía entre sus dedos— cuando estuve en la clínica… —se envalentonó a mirarle a los ojos— no fui capaz.

—Entiendo. Los baches son más costosos cuando somos nosotros quienes los tenemos delante —se acercó al grifo, dando antes unos golpecitos piadosos a Lis. Abrió el agua y la dejó correr entre sus dedos—. Supongo que ahora tengo un aliciente más para mantenerme limpio —divisó sonriente a su hermano—. ¿Verdad?

Salió del baño a paso lento, aún azorado debido a la conversación. Natsu vio cómo se marchaba. Al menos, el azabache estaba esforzándose por salir adelante. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo defraudaba; la idea de que volviera a repetirse lo atormentaba. «No, tengo que ser positivo.» Desvió la mirada hacia Lisanna, ésta observaba su reflejo plantada ante el espejo. Fruncía el ceño, como si intentará descifrar un enigma en su propia imagen. Posó la mano sobre la espalda de ella.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —afirmó— ¿¡Qué bien se lo ha tomado, eh!?

Ella clavó sus pupilas azules en él. Con tal intensidad que sintió su estómago arder. Un efecto insólito, pues en las cuencas marinas de sus ojos habitaba un vacío profundo nunca antes vislumbrado en ella. No obstante, el mero hecho de dedicarle unos segundos fijando la vista en él sacudía por completo su mundo.

Un esbozo del pasado recorrió su memoria.

 _—¿Qué es poesía? —recitó la albina con cuaderno en la mano, mientras Natsu reposaba en su regazo—, dices mientras clavas en mi pupila tu pupila azul. ¿Qué es poesía? ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Poesía… eres tú._

El recuerdo resurgió como un rayo: tan rápido como apareció se esfumó. Aunque no era una persona cultivada ni en números, ni en letras, Natsu jamás olvidó la voz de Lisanna susurrarle poesías de sus autores predilectos. A veces, incluso se aventuraba a mostrarle las suyas propias. Y él no entendía de nada; salvo de las emociones que se depositaban en su corazón alentando su ilusión.

Sonrió y acarició la mejilla de la albina. No recordaba el dueño del poema favorito de Lis, y sabía que nunca estaría a su altura. Mas no le importaba. Su meta no era superarla. Le bastaba con formar parte de su vida.

—Todo saldrá bien, Lis —y de verdad que lo creía. Ella asintió cabizbaja.

—Natsu… —apartó la mirada— no tienes que seguir mintiendo por mí. Sabes de sobras que… —alzó la vista, sorprendida ante el abrazo del pelirrosa.

—Que él bebé no es mío, lo sé —rio—. Nunca he sido un lumbreras, pero hasta ahí llego. Hace demasiado tiempo que tú y yo no… bueno, ya sabes. Pero no me importa —la apretujó con ternura—. Te lo dije antes de iniciar nuestra relación, Lis: no te quiero mía, te quiero a mi lado. Tu amistad es el mejor regalo del mundo y quiero estar contigo, pase lo que pase.

La oyó lloriquear. Otro rasgo incrementado por su estado: últimamente lagrimeaba más de lo habitual. Cruzó la vista con él, con la cristalina mirada recubierta de lágrimas.

—¿Incluso cuándo me ponga como una vaca irritable, llorona y comilona? —rio susurrando el comentario. Su sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Natsu.

—¡Especialmente! Tú siempre serás tú, sin importar cuánto cambies. Me gustas así.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo indeterminado. Él percibió su cuerpo menos pesado.

—Gracias, Natsu —hundió su hocico sobre la camiseta de algodón del chico—. Te quiero mucho.

Sonrió sosegado. «Yo también» contestó para sus adentros. Percibió un cosquilleo a sus pies, Happy ronroneaba reclamando atención. Rieron observándolo. Para ser francos, Natsu no necesitaba mucho más para ser feliz.

— Zeref —

«La droga es un viaje de ida» deslizó los dedos sobre el recorte del periódico clavado en el mural de la pared. Según el artículo, esa afirmación estigmatizaba a los pacientes convirtiéndolos en eternos adictos incapaces de mantener una vida normal. Algo que contradecía sus principios ya que consideraban que las recaídas formaban parte de la recuperación y que tontear de vez en cuando con las sustancias prohibidas no suponía un regreso a los infiernos. A su lado, otros informes contradecían dicho argumento remarcando el martirio eterno que todo adicto arrastraba: ni en sus mejores días dejaría de ser aquello que le atormentaba. Alguien con ese problema nunca dejaba de luchar, sobre todo consigo mismo.

Clavó su visión en las hojas enmarcadas en el corcho, preguntándose qué clase de adicto era él. De ser perpetuo, ¿sería tan fuerte como para dedicar el resto de su existencia a una batalla consigo mismo? A veces lo dudaba. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ingresado bajo la supervisión de un grupo de especialistas lo llevó con bastante decencia, pero una vez saboreada la libertad anhelada la cosa se complicó. Es cierto que había perdido su antiguo trabajo y, en consecuencia, la relación con sus antiguas amistades. La gente con la que se codeaba ahora eran personas que conocía de la universidad; aquel tiempo donde todavía controlaba su vida. Y aunque coqueteaban con el desfase nocturno, entre cannabis y alcohol barato, no rozaban el nivel de decadencia a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Quizá era precisamente ese detalle el que extrañaba.

Una parte de él, no tan recóndita como desearía, anhelaba el desenfreno. El éxtasis fluyendo por su sangre hasta dominar cada uno de sus sentidos. Esa sensación de desconcierto duradero que sacudía su cerebro. Noche, día; luz, oscuridad. Nada de aquello importaba en un mundo plagado de matices y a la vez carente de colores. ¿Podía haber algo tan excitante como eso?

Estar perdido tenía cierto encanto que sólo quien observaba sus trozos hechos pedazos alcanzaba a comprender.

Desvió sus negros ojos hacia un panfleto con el dibujo de un feto dentro de la tripa materna con el titular de: «Tu bebé puede nacer con síndrome de abstinencia. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por él.» Acarició el delineado recordando el secreto que aguardaba. En unos meses sería tío. Natsu iba a ser padre. Su hermano, a quien no deseaba decepcionar, iba a tener un hijo. ¿Reconocería la criatura el tipo de deshecho humano que era su tío? ¿Tendrían esa intuición sobrenatural los bebés? De pronto, se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Si mantenía la actitud, se esforzaba y combatía quizá su sobrino algún día lo viera como alguien a quien admirar. Cerró los ojos, imaginando un chiquillo hiperactivo llamándole «tío» e instándole a jugar.

—Te veo muy sonriente para lo serio que has estado hoy en la sesión.

Zeref se llevó la mano a los labios, comprobando que, tal como afirmaba la terapeuta, amanecía una sonrisa en ellos. La mujer le respondió con un gesto idéntico, mostrando las arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

—Hoy no te has mostrado muy participativo. ¿Va todo bien? —el azabache asintió— Me alegra saberlo. No olvides que si tienes algún problema también puedes acudir a mis sesiones individuales, en recepción puedes comprobar mis horarios. Lo mismo digo para el caso de tus familiares, estoy a vuestra entera disposición —viendo que el joven solo asentía cambió de tema—. ¿Cómo va ese ánimo? ¿Has tenido pensamientos negativos últimamente?

—¿Intenta sonsacarme si tengo pensamientos suicidas de nuevo? —ella le dedicó una sonrisa amarga.

—No de manera tan directa... ¿Y… bien? —Zeref desvió la mirada hacia el mural, jugueteando con los dedos.

—Hay ratos mejores y otros peores. También momentos en los que soy un capullo integral y mi muerte estaría más que justificada. Pero —sonrió—, hoy estoy feliz. Mañana será un gran día. Gracias por todo doctora.

El joven dio la espalda a la mujer y se marchó, convenciéndose de sus capacidades de rehabilitación. Según uno de los recortes, sobre doscientas mil personas acudían para tratar la adicción pero sólo un tercio lo lograba. Él podía ser uno de ellos.

•••

Despertó después de dormitar unas horas. Aun percibía un regusto amargo en la boca producto del vómito. En casa la música sonaba a todo volumen, aunque la cefalea impidió que identificara el grupo. «Alguna vieja gloria del heavy metal que tanto le gustan a Igneel» dedujo. Tomó un trago de agua, en las últimas noches siempre le acompañaba una botella a los pies de la cama. Le ayudaba a sobrellevar mejor el continuo malestar. Al plantar los pies descalzos en el suelo le recorrió un escalofrío, los cambios de temperatura en su cuerpo eran bruscos, alternando calores con ráfagas de frío incontenible. Cuando se levantó, sus piernas flaquearon y estuvo a nada de caer, pero se sostuvo apoyándose en la pared.

Cada mañana se repetía como el día de la marmota de aquella película de Bill Murray, sintiéndose atrapado en el tiempo. «Pero sólo es una sensación —se repitió mientras tachaba de su calendario la jornada anterior—. Una semana entera sin consumir nada más que tabaco.» Le costaba creerlo, más cuando al principio había decidido deshacerse de las sustancias paulatinamente. Al fin y al cabo, las drogas blandas como el alcohol y la marihuana nunca habían supuesto un problema para él. Eran males menores que controlaba. Sin embargo, su consumo no lograba apaciguar la irritabilidad creciente, los pensamientos depresivos o la apatía inminente. Simplemente dulcificaban su proceso de purificación. O más bien, le servían de placebo. Por ello, consideró que debía mantenerse limpio de todo antes de que la cuestión lo obsesionase.

Un planteamiento que se le hacía cuesta arriba el mismo día de la _rave_.

Aunque su compromiso era sincero. Quería formar parte del resto y alejarse de los bajos fondos. Por lo que se había ofrecido para vigilar la entrada de sustancias ilícitas en la fiesta, algo que pocos habían aprobado debido al riesgo que suponía. No obstante, la última palabra la tenía Cana y, a diferencia del resto, ella no mostraba signos de desconfianza hacia Zeref. De hecho, era de las pocas que lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Le agradecía la oportunidad. Bastante le jodían las miradas furtivas y la falta de comprensión. Sí, había sido un niñato de mierda cometiendo un error tras otro. ¿Y quién se libraba de ello? El trato cínico lo exasperaba. No era el demonio rodeado de ángeles que todos le hacían creer. Nadie se libraba de pecar. Los suyos los redimiría uno por uno, o como mínimo, lo intentaría.

Sí, podía hacerlo. Todo saldría bien. Estaba convencido. Positivo, por no conocer los hechos que se desencadenarían en el futuro.

•••

—¿Dónde coño has metido mi púa?

La rubia buscó entre sus cosas, exasperada. El aludido la ignoró centrado en la partida que lidiaba en su teléfono. Zeref observaba la escena, entretenido. Sin comprender que aquel par viviera juntos y menos aún que tuvieran un grupo de punk. Ajeel, el batería, soltó una carcajada burlona.

—Venga Di, deja de meterte con el pobre Wahl. Él no tiene la culpa de que las cosas se te esfumen de las manos.

—Espera, yo te ayudo —dijo Jacob, un pianista que recientemente se había unido al grupo tras el abandono del anterior y que ya sobrepasaba la treintena.

El hombre de cabello rapado se aproximó hasta Dimaria para rebuscar con ella. Cuando la joven se agachó dejó al descubierto un escote pronunciado que provocó el sonrojo del varón.

—¡Lo siento Dimaria, no puedo hacerlo! —cubrió sus ojos avergonzado.

La mujer resopló. Su bajista era un inepto adicto a los videojuegos, su batería un despreocupado y su pianista un puritano. Oteó a Zeref desesperada.

—Salgamos. Necesito un pitillo.

El azabache la acompañó fuera del local de ensayo donde el grupo se organizaba antes del dirigirse a la _rave_ donde horas más tarde actuarían. La fémina apoyó su espalda en la descorchada pared, sacando de su bolsillo el paquete de tabaco y ofreciendo uno a Zeref a cambio de fuego. Dio una primera calada como un bebé recién nacido agarrándose al pecho de su madre.

—A la próxima me monto un grupo con mujeres. Ineptos de mierda.

—Sabes que el resultado podría ser incluso peor.

Ella le acribilló con la mirada.

—Sabes animar cuando te necesitan, eh —arrancó una sonrisa irónica—. Qué más da, esta noche será la polla —lo ojeó con la ceja alzada—. Dime ¿cómo llevas lo de ir a una fiesta sin meterte mierda? ¿Vas «armado» para la ocasión?

—Mejor que nunca —el joven mostró la cubierta de su chaqueta donde varios bolsillos almacenaban tabaco, chicles y dulces. No era la mejor de las opciones pero de alguna manera debía calmar sus ansias.

—Joder, casi puedes convertirte en vendedor ambulante —bromeó. Instintivamente se tocó los bolsillos descubriendo un bulto desconocido en su interior. Introdujo los dedos en él—. ¡Mierda!

La rubia sufrió un ataque de risa, Zeref la contempló buscando una explicación a su reacción. Entre los dedos sostenía la púa que con tanto esmero había buscado. De pronto, él también se encontraba inmerso en carcajadas hasta dolerle las mejillas.

Tras el cómico momento terminaron de cargar las cosas a la furgoneta de Ajeel y partieron hacia la fiesta.

El lugar donde se realizaba era una nave abandonada que antaño servía de fábrica de textil, entre el parque de los arándanos y las vías abandonadas de la antigua estación de tren. El enorme edificio pertenecía a una familia de banqueros bien posicionada, en contacto con los Espíritus Celestiales. La hija del dueño se llamaba Brandish, la típica chica adinerada que buscaba la rebeldía para enfrentarse a la moral estricta de sus padres. En definitiva, un objetivo fácilmente manejable para la anfitriona de la _rave_.

Llegando hasta la nave, Zeref no pudo evitar imaginarse a decenas de mujeres en masa ordenadas en filas, cada una de ellas trabajando sin descanso durante largas jornadas para después regresar a sus hogares con una larga lista de tareas domésticas que cumplir. Ahora dicho espacio sería reutilizado para la diversión nocturna. La vida cada vez le resultaba más irónica.

Cana los saludó alegre desde la entrada, indicándoles donde aparcar el coche para descargar los instrumentos. Pasaron por delante de Laxus y Mira, desde la ventanilla cruzó miradas con ésta y automáticamente agachó la vista. Su último encuentro no había resultado agradable. Consciente de que, pese a guardar un absurdo rencor hacia la pareja, no eran responsables de sus actos pasados. En ocasiones, cuanto más crecía el ansia por consumir más gilipollas se volvía con los de su entorno.

Como si bajo sus costillas habitara un parásito hambriento, alimentándose de la felicidad ajena.

Se estremeció. Puede que subestimara la larga noche.

Al bajar se encontró con su hermano y la pequeña de los Strauss con quienes charló mientras montaban en el escenario.

•••

A su alrededor la música electrónica guiaba a la marabunta. Hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha. Entre el jaleo, el olor adulzado de las bebidas y el humo trasparente, se sentía flotar. «Tengo raíces, pero floto» la voz de su inconsciente empleó las mismas palabras que escogió Virginia Woolf en _Las olas_ , pues así era como Zeref interpretaba el movimiento de los cuerpos. Brazos, cabezas, caderas, piernas danzando cual olas de mar. ¿También se perderían entre la espuma cuando llegasen a la orilla? ¿Sucedería lo mismo con él?

No sabía si se sentía libre o prisionero, mas se dejó llevar al son de la música. La música electrónica daba paso a una sintonía melódica. Enfocó la vista en el escenario donde una joven rasgaba la guitarra acompañando los acordes con su suave voz. Un efecto placentero recorrió su masa cerebral, muy similar a la experiencia con las drogas. Había leído sobre ello, «sistema de recompensa» lo llamaban. Una reacción del sistema nervioso que se activaba al obtener placeres tan naturales como comer o practicar sexo. Misma reacción que suscitaba el consumo de estupefacientes.

Rio para sí mismo, comprendiendo a quienes afirmaban que la música podía ser una droga. Según experimentaba su cerebro, así era. Tal vez, hallara una adicción menos nociva a la que aferrarse.

Notó un empujón que lo sacó de su ensueño. Cuando se giró para ver el causante se le heló la sangre.

Vislumbró su larga cabellera nocturna y su perfil lunar siendo absorbido por muchedumbre convertida en sombras. Cual grumete embrujado por los encantos de una sirena siguió sus pasos, con el único fin de alcanzarla. No podía ser ella. No en su día…

Salió al exterior donde muchos individuos se divertían ignorando por completo su malestar. Esquivó algún que otro borracho, mirando de un lado para otro, convencido de no hallarse en una alucinación. Caminó hasta alejarse del barullo, cerca de los primeros bancos del parque, merodeó sus proximidades intranquilo. Se sentía como un perro de la policía olfateando el lugar del crimen sin resultado alguno. Con los nervios a flor de piel alcanzó uno de los bancos y se sentó buscando un cigarro que lo apaciguara.

— _…Tus amigos ya no se fían, tus deudas y mentiras. Me pregunto si la caída te sigue poniendo como tú me ponías. Ven conmigo, baby… conmigo no tendrás que aparentar ni fingir… me gustas así._

Zeref tragó saliva. La sintió dura en la garganta. Como los nudillos tensos sobre sus piernas. A la letra de la canción le acompañó una risotada y antes de darse cuenta sintió su cálido aliento tras su nuca. Disparó su suave voz en el oído del azabache.

—¿Me buscabas Zeref?

Él se armó de valor y la miró fijamente. Las pupilas carmesí de la joven brillaban como pinceladas en un lienzo virgen. Le resultó curioso que tamaña belleza le produjera náuseas.

—¿A qué has venido, Seilah?

Ella sonrió maliciosa sentándose sobre un impasible Zeref. Colocó las dos manos sobre los hombros del joven, acorralándolo.

—Te he echado de menos. ¿Tú también a mí? —hizo el amago de besarle el cuello, pero Zeref se apartó. La morena echó la cabeza para atrás fingiendo disgusto.

—Creía que habías ascendido en el negocio —la contempló con desprecio—. Ventajas de abrirse de piernas para Mard —ella deslizó el índice por el torso masculino, hundiéndolo con rabia hasta tocar el hueso.

—¿Celoso? Siempre puedo proponerle compartir la cama, no sería la primera vez que…

—¡Para! —la apartó de malas maneras, levantándose del banco— ¿Quién te acompaña? Ningún miembro de la familia Geer es bienvenido a esta fiesta —buscó a lo lejos algún atisbo—. Déjate de jueguecitos. Dime dónde están y piraos de aquí.

Seilah lo observó enigmática, con un dedo enredándose en su lacia melena.

—Así que es cierto. Estás desintoxicándote —se levantó, colocando su cuerpo pegado al de él—. Cuéntame Zeref —colocó una bolsita en la palma de éste—, ¿cuán grande es la tentación?

—¿Qué mierdas? —oteó los gramos de cocaína encajando en el centro de su mano. Se le erizó el vello, exaltado. Acto seguido lanzó la bolsa— Eres una zorra.

—Al menos me acepto como soy. Fuimos felices, Zeref. Tú, yo, L…

—¡Cállate! —le temblaban las piernas de pura rabia— ¡No te atrevas a nombrarle!

—¿Por qué? ¿Hacerlo te recuerda qué lo mataste? —sin percatarse Zeref había alzado su puño, sosteniéndole en el aire. Controlando su ira con una respiración atolondrada. La risa de Seilah todavía lo enfureció más, pero se contuvo— ¿Ibas a pegarme? ¡Vamos, hazlo! ¡Demuéstrate el tipo de mierda que eres!

—No tienes nada que reprocharme —su voz sonaba rota, ahogada en las lágrimas que desgarraban su rostro—. Tú ni siquiera estabas presente cuando sucedió.

«Yo… quise salvarle cuando ya era demasiado tarde.» Ocultó su rostro bajo las manos, llorando en silencio. Entonces, Seilah deslizó su mano como una caricia sobre la barbilla del azabache, arrimándose mucho a él.

—Cielo —susurró con una dulce voz—, tienes razón. No es culpa tuya, está en tu naturaleza. Yo también lo extraño, por eso debemos estar juntos… Yo dialogaré con Mard, te acogerá de nuevo.

—No…

—Cariño, debes aceptar la realidad. Mírame —le forzó a hacerlo—, tú y yo somos iguales. No importa cuánto nos esforcemos, ni la implicación de tus seres queridos. Algunos nacemos para destruir. No es nuestra culpa, simplemente somos incapaces de cambiar. Vivimos con veneno en las entrañas y si lo reprimimos nos ahogará. Es mejor salpicar a los demás. Créeme mi amor —junto su cabeza a la de éste—, la verdad duele, pero estás podrido. Como el miasma tóxico de los cadáveres, consumirás todo a tu paso. Si de verdad amas a tu gente, déjalos ir. Prometo que yo cuidaré de ti.

Asfixiado bajo un manto de ansiedad las palabras calaron hasta lo más hondo. El azabache se separó de forma abrupta.

—Todo iba bien hasta que la has cagado con esa última frase. Nunca has cuidado más que de ti misma.

Seilah rio con amargura. Se arrodilló, agarrando el polvo blanco.

—Tienes razón —besó cerca de la comisura de sus labios, depositando la sustancia en el bolsillo del vaquero—. Pero quédate este obsequio de mi parte. Considéralo un recuerdo de lo que los tres fuimos.

Se esfumó, dejando a un quebrado Zeref hecho picadillo. Minutos después todavía mantenía la vista fijada donde Seilah estaba. Hubo un tiempo en el que gozó de su compañía e, incluso, llegó a quererla. Ahora no era más que un espejismo del pasado que trataba de borrar. Pero algunas manchas del ayer se grababan con tinta negra, imborrable y permanente. Rozó con los dedos el borde del bolsillo, en el fondo tenía razón. Tarde o temprano se hundiría. Permanecía en un círculo vicioso donde la mayor mentira era una visión triunfante de la que carecía. Cerró los ojos, titubeante.

«La droga es un viaje de ida» recordó. Un billete sin retorno. Consumido hasta el tuétano o muerto. Una lucha incansable. ¿Se escondía un alma de guerrero invisible en su interior o perecería en el intento? Imaginar los desencajados rostros de dolor en los suyos fustigaba sus pensamientos. De verdad, de verdad ansiaba ser el vencedor.

Era tan sencillo como lanzar aquella mierda tan lejos como pudiera. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, regresó en dirección a la fiesta.

En el camino divisó unas ondas azuladas fácilmente identificables. Se trataba de Juvia, de pie junto a una azabache ausente, acompañados de una chica pelirrosa que conversaba alegre con un tipo de plateada melena. Ver a la peliazul incrementó su malestar. Con el «mono» de la droga, a menudo canalizaba la ira machacando a otros. Durante su estancia en el hospital Juvia fue un objetivo recurrente. «Algunos nacemos para destruir» rememoró la voz de Seilah en su cabeza.

«Joder»

En ese momento algo más importante que sus remordimientos aclamó su atención.

Elfman se abalanzó sobre Natsu abatiéndole a golpes. Lax y Mira intercedieron para separarles, mientras Lisanna chillaba algo y el resto miraban con gestos expectantes, divertidos o preocupados. Zeref acudió hasta su hermano, sospechando la causa del enfado del Strauss.

—¡Natsu no es el padre! —gritó la pequeña de los albinos.

El tiempo se detuvo. Sin saber cómo, Zeref sujetaba a Natsu levantándolo del suelo y aplacando su furia. Todos los presentes dirigían la atención hacia la muchacha, en especial Elfman que permanecía anonadado.

—Pero… —comenzó— eso no… tú…

La chica, abatida, huyó con lágrimas empapando su rostro. Natsu la llamó, escapándose del agarre de su hermano y corriendo tras ella. Zeref estaba tan perplejo como el resto, el albino balbuceo mientras su novia le ayudaba a levantarse.

—Tengo… tengo que ir tras ella —murmuró.

—No —intervino Mirajane—. Quédate aquí, ya has hecho suficiente por hoy. Yo hablaré con ella —miró a su pareja—. Lax.

Éste asintió, leyendo los pensamientos de la albina dialogó con el menor de la familia mientras la primogénita se dirigía en busca de Lisanna. Zeref no dijo ni una palabra. La gente se movía a su alrededor, hablaba, actuaba. Vivía.

Definitivamente, había subestimado la noche.

Con la mente paralizada abandonó el lugar. Caminando, por pura inercia. De vez en cuando, un tic se asomaba. Deslizaba los dedos sobre el bolsillo, como si al hacerlo tuviera la vida pendiendo de un hilo y de nuevo se sintiera vivo. Una mentira más para el bote. Podía correr hasta su casa, arrancar el calendario de un tirón y ahorcarse en su habitación. También, buscar a Seilah y esnifarse montañas de polvo blanco hasta perder la consciencia.

En su lugar, se contentó con caminar.

Carecía de objetivos en la vida; la apatía clavaba sus dientes afilados en su carne hasta degollarlo. Y la hierba que pisaba moría a sus pasos.

Ni aun así tenía el valor de quitarse la vida.

Llego hasta las vías del tren, divisando las paredes descorchadas del cuartelillo que antaño fue la cabina del vendedor de billetes. En la actualidad su función más probable era de picadero o escondite de los drogadictos. Oteó las vías oxidadas mientras se encendía un cigarro. En ellas, divisó algo inesperado.

Una chica menudita estirada entre las vías, con sus blancas piernas descubiertas y su melena dorada cual Rapunzel eterna. Agudizó la visión, su rostro le era familiar. Se acercó con cautela, observándola con atención. Sintió alivio al comprobar que respiraba. Analizó su contorno asegurándose la ausencia de heridas, sangre o similares. Se cuestionó cómo actuar; Igneel había restringido sus llamadas por lo que no podía llamar a una ambulancia. Pensó en rebuscar en los bolsillos de ésta para usar su teléfono, pero creyó que la escena podía ser fácilmente malinterpretada.

Justo cuando se debatía ella abrió los ojos.

E incluso bajo la sombra nocturna pudo divisar el mar verde que bañaba sus pupilas.

Fue entonces cuando la reconoció.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** perspectiva Lisanna/Mavis **Fecha:** seguramente ya en mayo.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-El título es una canción de Vanexxa, una autora bastante controvertida. Parte de la letra de la canción la recita Seilah cuando se reencuentran. Para ser franca, es una letra bastante nociva, ya que describe un tipo de relación bastante tóxica. Pero, en su día formó parte de mi historia y fue importante para mí. Así que no incluirla me parecía mal. En este capítulo la he querido presentar con una doble visión: por un lado, Natsu desde su inocencia y ternura afirma que Lis le gustará como persona independientemente de cuánto cambie porque la conexión entre ambos es especial; por otro, Seilah se aferra al significado peyorativo del título del capítulo afirmando que Zeref le gusta porque "no puede cambiar". Es como el antítesis del hecho de gustarte una persona, así como las dos visiones sobre si es positivo o no que mutemos a lo largo de nuestra vida.

-El poema que recuerda Natsu es de Gustavo Adolfo Béquer, uno de mis poetas preferidos.

-La película que nombro sobre Bil Murray creo que no necesita presentación, es bastante conocida. Su título original es: _Groundhog day_.

-«Tengo raíces, pero floto» es una cita extraída de Las olas de Virginia Woolf

 **N/A:**

Rehabilitarse de una adicción nunca es un proceso sencillo, algo que he tratado de trasmitir en el personaje de Zeref. Es una especie de duelo plagado de contradicciones, así que espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado. Gracias por leer, en especial hoy quiero dar mi agradecimiento a **Kaede** por haberse leído todo el fic de una sentada y haberme dedicado unas palabras tan hermosa. Esa clase de cosas le da sentido al esfuerzo y dedicación que pongo en esta historia. Siempre afirmaré que se me hace raro sentirme apreciada, no es algo que sepa lidiar, ni asimilar, pero me siento muy agradecida y feliz :)


	9. Cancelación

Primero de todo, quiero dar las gracias a las personas que han apoyado el fanfic, tanto para quien ha leído todos los capítulos como para aquellas que no lo han continuado. Cada review, por pequeño que fuera, me ha dado el ánimo de continuar escribiendo. Así que siento mucho tomar esta decisión y ser desagradecida en este sentido.

No me siento cómoda en el fandom de Fairy Tail, por desgracia algunas personas sabrán a qué me refiero. Y el tiempo que invierto creando esta historia no es proporcional al apoyo. Lo siento, no estoy infravalorando el apoyo que tengo o he tenido, pero cuando careces de tiempo libre cada minuto es oro y no quiero invertirlo más en un fanfic que me limita como escritora. Me muero de ganas por escribir mis originales y ese es otro factor de influencia para cancelar esta historia. Incluso si luego nadie lee mis originales, para mí valdrá más la pena invertir tiempo por el simple hecho de que será 100% mío y no me veré obligada a limitar o adaptar los personajes para que se adecuen a las personalidades creadas por Mashima.

Dicho esto, el spin-off Miraxus de «El Interior de las Hadas» sí lo acabaré (sólo es un capítulo para finalizarlo y eso no me cuesta nada) y mi fanfic histórico-fantástico de Fairy Tail «La Faraona» también lo finalizaré porque ha recibido mucho apoyo y me siento motivada. Una vez acabe estas dos obras me retiraré por completo del fandom. También tengo un fanfic Banlaine de NNT que voy a continuar y una vez finalizado ya decidiré si escribo más sobre NNT o me retiro definitivamente de todos los fandoms y me enfoco a escribir originales exclusivamente.

No sé si esto lo leerá alguien, pero al menos me ha servido de desahogo y no me gusta marcharme sin dar una explicación. Seguramente retomaré este fic en formato de novela original, pero de darse el caso eso ya lo anunciaré en mi facebook como ficker por si alguien pudiera interesarle.

Lo siento y gracias por todo.


End file.
